Ojos Azules
by Paulikun
Summary: SEÑORES POR FIN CAPITULO FINAL SUBIDO GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS....Una chica por fin logra derretir las paredes de hielo que Kaede Rukawa ha construído alrededor de él, podrá aprender amar y mantener ese cariño que por primera vez le llena el co
1. Mi parte de esta historia

Capitulo 1: Mi parte de esta historia 

Seguramente porque conocernos fue un accidente, nunca pudimos encontrar verdaderamente lo que ambos sentimos por el otro, como explicar que con sólo vernos dos veces en una semana nos aceptaríamos como el complemento que por tanto tiempo habíamos buscado, sin buscarlo.

Como empezó nuestra historia, como casi todas esas historias de libros donde las cosas no terminan tan bien o no como se lo espera el lector.

Yo era alumna de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Tokio en donde vivía con mi madre que se había separado de mi papá hace varios años atrás, pero las vueltas del destino hicieron que mi nuevo padrastro no fuera todo lo bueno que se pensaba y me termine por convencer que era mejor vivir con mi abuela paterna en el estado de Kanagawa cuando terminara mi primer año en la preparatoria algo que no fue compartido por mi equipo de gimnasia luego de haber ganado el torneo estatal en la especialidad.

La gimnasia se había convertido casi en una obsesión para mi, era mi vida y quizás lo único que mantenía viva además de ser lo único que hacia y que me hacia completamente feliz, pero sabiendo que cambiarme a esta nueva preparatoria podía dañar mi carrera decidí que era lo mejor, lo mejor para mantenerme lejos y sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

Luego de un largo verano llegue a Kanagawa, una pequeña ciudad comparada con mi Tokio, pero si con más espacio era distinto a como vivíamos allá la casa de mi abuela era grande y tenía a más de tres sirvientas que le atendían en todo, increíblemente ella era muy parecida a mi, aunque no la había visto más de dos veces en mi vida.

Era una mujer a pesar de su edad bastante elegante, tenía un aire de majestuosidad que parecía irradiar en los demás y una dulzura en sus ojos que la hacían más sabía, me recibió con un vestido negro largo y apoyaba parte de su cuerpo en un bastón, a pesar de estar un tanto encorvada medía más de un metro setenta, quizás uno 75 como yo.

Su piel era igual a la mía morena un tanto chocolate, supuse entonces porque no me parecía a mi madre, tenía más rasgos de mi padre y sus ojos grises como los míos que solamente eran más rasgados, llevaba el pelo amarrado aún conservaba parte de su castaño claro y cuando entre al salón donde estaba ella me sonrió tan limpiamente que yo también se lo respondí como un reflejo. Me observó de arriba abajo y me dijo.

AK: tienes muchos rasgos de John, niña

MK: puede ser, aunque no tengo ninguna foto de papá.

Ak. Ella se acercó y me mostró una diciendo- este es mi primer regalo- era una foto de mi padre y yo pequeña, que nunca la había visto, era bastante hermosa y la tome agradecida y contemple durante un rato.

AK: eres una chica bastante guapa, más que tu madre, diríamos que sacaste lo mejor de los dos países, no?

MK: usted cree,

AK: si misato creo que eres muy linda, no tienes novio ya?

MK: no, no tengo mucho tiempo para eso

AK: es verdad tu mama dijo que pasabas casi puro practicando tus especialidades no?

MK: así es, me encanta la gimnasia olímpica, es sumamente estimulante, abuela Katsuragi puedo preguntarte algo?

AS: claro pero dime nona te parece

MK: estoy ya inscrita para alguna escuela

AS: si te inscribí en la preparatoria publica de shohoku porque tienen el mejor equipo de gimnasia y queda muy cerca de casa, te compré una bicicleta para ir para que ahorres tiempo, quieres ver tu habitación

MK: claro gracias nona vamos

Las dos caminaron hacia la habitación pero cuando pasaron por la biblioteca la chica no pudo dejar de comentar.

MK: que gran cantidad de libros nona.

AS: mi segunda pasión es coleccionarlos la primera es escribirlos

MK: eres bastante famosa por eso no?

AS: si un poco, pero ahora con los años no he podido escribir tan rápido como antes.

Misato la miró a los ojos era obvio que era ahora sumamente mayor debía tener más de 80 años, pero no agregó nada sólo sonrió.

Cuando la chica ingresó a su habitación se sorprendió era grande casi tres veces a su anterior cuarto y su cama parecía sacada de un cuento medieval y hasta un escritorio de ensueño, era realmente hermoso.

Encima de la cama estaba su nuevo uniforme era un poco más anticuado que el que tenía en Tokio pero no le dio importancia.

Finalmente luego de cenar y conversar un poco con su abuela se fue acostar por primera vez en su nuevo cuarto un tanto emocionada porque no sabía como sería su día mañana en su nueva escuela.

A él no lo conocí hasta pasadas las dos semanas aunque solamente yo me di cuenta de su presencia, en general la llegada a la escuela había sido no tan terrible como pensaba, el hecho que mi nivel no fuera nada de malo en la gimnasia me dio una buena oportunidad de sentirme aceptada a pesar que era una cosa que no importaba mucho.

En clases comencé en el grupo 2 salón D se notaba un curso muy normal, aunque mi apariencia no pasó para nada desapercibida y note que muchos de mis compañeros me miraban un tanto sorprendidos. Cuando aún no dejaban de observarme hizo una entrada triunfal un chico altísimo de más de un metro noventa con el cabello rojo como nunca había visto antes y mientras caminaba a su puesto entonaba una balada un tanto divertida, al pasar por mi lado, me observó serio y luego de algunos minutos se devolvió y me dijo.

HS: hola soy Sakuragui Hanamichi jugador estrella del equipo de básquet, eres nueva no?

MK: si, llegue este año acá, mi nombre es Katsuragi Misato, y estoy en el equipo de gimnasia

HS que bien también eres deportista, bienvenida a la escuela, cualquier cosa que necesites me puedes preguntar

Le sonreí porque realmente me pareció encantador, era una persona muy transparente y amable y luego de sentarse en su puesto una compañera me advirtió que ese chico tenía una muy mala fama por sus peleas y porque era casi un delincuente.

Eso no me preocupó y sin quererlo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo con el paso del tiempo, pero a mi querido amor lo conocí por primera vez el último día de esa primera semana, caminaba sola hacia el salón de gimnasia cuando me cruce con un chico a mitad del pasillo, era realmente alto casi como Sakuragui, pero su piel era tan blanca como la de mi madre y su pelo negro casi azulado como el mió, era sumamente guapo, sus rasgos entre masculinos y muy perfectos parecían que habían sido heredados de algún dios griego.

Llevaba su bolso al hombro y casi no pude ver sus azules ojos porque los llevaba prácticamente cerrados pero por sorpresa casi cuando nos cruzamos los abrió aunque no me miró directamente pero comprobé que eran azules como el cielo, un tanto más oscuros pero hermosos aunque con un dejo de dolor y porque no decirlo de frialdad.

Sin querer me sonroje y me lleve la mano a la cara, para que nadie se diera cuenta aunque no había nadie a mi alrededor a pesar de todo lo que había causado en mi, no me atreví a darme la vuelta y seguí presurosa hasta la sala. Fue la primera vez que lo vi a Kaede Rukawa pero no fue hasta el martes de la otra semana donde por primera vez hablamos y sin entender mucho que sucedía por mi cabeza me fui enamorando perdidamente de él.

Después del primer encuentro tuve la imperiosa necesidad de saber quién era ese chico, y comencé a conversar con algunas chicas sobre los más guapos de la escuela, suponía que él debía estar entre ellos y ahí me enteré que era parte del equipo de basket que el año pasado había llegado al cuarto lugar del torneo nacional que era quizás el más popular de toda la escuela y era tanto el nivel de admiración que tenía hasta un equipo de porristas que lo acompañaban para todos lados.

Esa información me produjo un sentimiento encontrado y sin ni siquiera proponérmelo me aseguré que no podía pensar en nada con él me estaba comportando como una tonta enamorada algo que nunca pensé que me sucedería, además mis compañeras aseguraron que nunca nadie había logrado arrancarle ni una sonrisa e incluso ni una palabra, entonces como yo podía lograr lo contrario.

La primera vez que hablamos no fue demasiado bueno que digamos, era tarde cerca de las seis y había avisado a mi abuela que ensayaría un poco más antes de ir a casa, estaba practicando en las barras paralelas a pesar que estaba sola y la profesora me había advertido que no podía hacerlo sin compañía.

Había sido un mal día especialmente porque no había podido lograr hacer un doble limpio siempre solía tiritarme una mano lo que hacia bajar considerablemente la calidad de mi actuación, estaba irritable y molesta y el silencio que se escuchaba lo hacía más insoportable.

Luego de bajar de las barras, volví a poner las vendas de protección en las manos y para poder relajarme puse la radio del equipo fuerte con música de red hot, había cerrado todo y sabía nadie podía escucharme, aún estaba concentrada haciendo algunos precalentamientos cuando me disponía a lanzarme a la barra para iniciar mi rutina, una voz me saco de golpe de mi concentración y al levantar la vista me solté y caí a las colchonetas fuertemente.

La persona que me había hablado había pagado la música casi con un golpe y volviendo a gritar dijo- puedes dejar el escándalo estoy tratando de practicar-

Yo levante la vista me dolía un tanto el hombro pero más por la vergüenza que por el golpe y al levantarme lo mire y descubrí que era ese chico del otro día, estaba con un short negro una polera blanca Niké bastante simple y unas muñequeras negras, su cuerpo estaba todo transpirado de seguro estaba practicando y su mirada era aún más fría que la primera vez que lo vi.

Luego de algunos segundo en un silencio incomodo, yo reaccioné e inclinándome le contesté- disculpe pensé que estaba sola no quise molestarlo superior, no volverá a pasar, de verdad le pido disculpas por las molestias que le cause.

Al levantar la cabeza el chico me miró a los ojos, su mirada se transformó ahora no era fría sino que incluso amable pero no esbozó respuesta, yo aún un tanto perturbada le dije- puedo ayudarlo en algo más, porque si no aún me falta practicar parte de mi rutina superior y quiero terminarlo hoy-

La mirada de el volvió a ponerse como hielo y me dijo- no necesito nada, sólo que no vuelvas hacer un escándalo de nuevo niñita, no puedes practicar en silencio, además se supone que no puedes hacer esa rutina sola o me equivocó

Esa respuesta no fue lo que yo me esperaba y quizás también un tanto molesta por haberme interrumpido le conteste mientras me colocaba en posición para comenzar de nuevo- eso a usted no le importa, así que por favor no me moleste más-.

El chico se retiro casi con más odio que lo que sentía al entrar y mientras yo juraba que él seguía ensayando mientras yo lo hacía, algo completamente distinto pasaba por su cabeza.

Como saber que pensaba Rukawa por su cabeza, si nadie nunca supo de sus sentimientos ni de sus amistades, pero ese día comenzó a morir sin que él lo pudiera evitar el rey del hielo.

No habían pasado más de tres días, cuando volví a verlo esta vez había acompañado a Hanamichi hacia el área del deporte era una rutina que nos estábamos acostumbrando realizar todos los días porque nos habíamos convertidos en buenos amigos, además era el único ser en toda la tierra que me hacia reír hasta no poder, sabía por lo que me contaba hanamichi que Rukawa era su peor enemigo y no quise comentarle nada sobre lo del gimnasio al final eso lo haría que lo detestará más.

Estábamos ha algunas salas del gimnasio del equipo de basket y de la sala de la gimnasia olímpica, y ambos conversábamos alegremente, mientras hana como cariñosamente le decía me contaba una historia que vivió con Yoei en la playa le dije si quería un refresco antes de ir a nuestras practicas, algo que el chico de cabellos rojos aceptó de inmediato.

Nos devolvimos hacia las maquinas cuando pude divisar que cerca de cien metros venía Rukawa, Sakuragui no se había dado cuenta y seguía con su historia, yo me apuré y saque las bebidas antes que nos pasará Rukawa y para evitar ese encuentro tome del brazo a Hanamichi mientras le decía- vamos, acuérdate que solo que quedan algunos minutos-

Mientras aún me contaba su historia llegamos a mi salón y estando frente a frente entre risas y los sorbos de bebidas, Rukawa pasó detrás de Hana sin que él lo viera, aunque no estoy muy segura pienso que él me miró casi con más odio pero podía ser solo mi imaginación, de verdad este Rukawa me estaba haciendo dudar aún más.

Pero todo cambio ese 17 de abril habían pasado algunas semanas desde ese primer dialogó y no lo había visto a pesar que hacíamos casi el mismo camino hacia nuestros entrenamientos, pero fue fuera del colegio en una esquina casi llegando a mi casa cuando nos encontramos y volvimos ha ver y hablar, algo que cambio nuestras vidas.

Aun recuerdo ese día por fin era viernes, lindo día y con una practica casi perfecta, teníamos serias posibilidades de lograr un muy buen resultado en un torneo del estado que se haría en una semana más, estaba preparando una rutina en la barra horizontal que esperaba logrará en primer lugar, estaba tan feliz que salí a mi casa casi al terminar el entrenamiento, conducía mi bici nueva esa joyita que la nona me había regalado, y que casi quedó para la historia cuando a menos de dos cuadras de mi casa, sin poder evitarlo algo me choco de frente lanzándome varios metros disparada, caí en el cemento pesadamente y me azoté la cabeza un tanto perdiendo la conciencia quizás por algunos segundos.

Cuando desperté no sabía donde estaba y al tratar de levantarme una voz que me sostenía entre sus brazos me dijo- no te muevas okay, estuviste inconciente por unos minutos puedes tener algo más grave-

MK: donde estoy que pasó, quién eres?

KR: chocaste conmigo recién en la bici me quede dormido lo siento, mi nombre es Rukawa Kaede, el tuyo

MK: Katsuragi misato, te conozco

Lo mire a los ojos y ahí supe quién era

MK: eres el enojón del otro día, vaya suerte la mía, pero no te preocupes me puedo ir sola a mi casa.

Sin que él lo pudiera evitar me levante del piso aún un tanto tambaleante pero cuando quise recoger mi bolso con mi mano izquierda me di cuenta que me había torcido de tal manera que comenzaba a hincharse de forma bastante fea.

MK: dios mi mano, no, no porque

Aún con un poco de impotencia no pude contener las lagrimas aunque no sentía dolor sabía que no podría competir así.

KR: te duele mucho de verdad lo siento, fue un accidente

MK: mi mano como voy a poder competir ahora, no podré no podré pero porque ahora

Era demasiado eso para mí y volví a desplomarme en el piso y llorando con más fuerza, el chico quizás conmovido o con demasiado peso en la conciencia se arrodillo y me trató de conformar con sus palabras.

KR: no llores, de verdad lo siento es mi culpa

Kaede me abrazó y lloré con más fuerza mientras sostenía mi mano y le dije- llévame a mi casa por favor yo vivo a dos cuadras de acá, en el numero 234, puedes hacerme ese favor.

Nunca espere esa gentileza de parte de él, pero me tomó en sus brazos, eran musculosos y muy fuertes entregaban una seguridad única apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y me acomodé en absoluto silencio, ninguno de los dos dijimos media palabra hasta llegar a la casa, al entrar las sirvientas me trataron de tomar, pero él con una voz clara y segura como nunca había escuchado les dijo

KR: tuvimos un accidente dos cuadras de acá, dejé las bicicletas tiradas y algunas cosas, tráiganlas, yo la llevaré a su pieza necesita un doctor creo que su mano está contracturada.

Mientras una de las sirvientas corría a buscar las cosas, la otra le decía a mi abuela que llamó inmediatamente a su medico personal y la ultima lo guió hasta mi pieza.

Kaede me depositó en la cama tiernamente y mientras me sacaba los zapatos me dijo- estamos en tu casa, todo pasará discúlpame por todo no sabes cuanto lo siento- y me acarició el rostro.

Aún hacia eso cuando mi abuela llegó a mi lado me observó la mano y cuando me preguntaba que había pasado rukawa le contesto pero sin despegarme la vista a mi.

KR: sufrimos un accidente, chocamos en las bicicletas yo no la vi y ella tampoco, lamentablemente Misato sacó la peor parte salió disparada algunos metros y perdió la conciencia y su mano se lastimó mucho.

La nona lo miró un tanto seria y le pregunto- y quien eres tu, porque creo que el único amigo de mi nieta es pelirrojo y tu tienes el pelo negro como la noche.

La mirada de Rukawa se trasformó y le dijo- vamos en la misma escuela, pero no nos conocíamos mi nombre es Kaede Rukawa.

El medico llegó casi enseguida y mientras aún la examinaba Rukawa y la nona salieron de la habitación, mientras bajaban las escaleras ella le habló- gracias joven Rukawa has sido muy amable en traer a mi pequeña, espero que no te haya producido ningún problema a ti, y no te preocupes por ella va ha estar bien de seguro que ahora mostrará el carácter de su padre y se enojará con todos por no ir al torneo pero seguirá adelante todos lo hacemos, quieres que te pida un taxi, tu bicicleta también se daño,

Kaede movió la cabeza diciendo que no- y sintiendo una necesidad imperiosa de expresar sus sentimientos le dijo- es muy amable gracias, podría decirle a misato que se mejoré y que me disculpe por todo, quizás la venga ha ver el fin de semana para saber como está

AK: las puertas están abiertas para ti, Rukawa puedes volver cuando quieras, ahora si me disculpas voy ha ver que novedades tiene el medico buenas tardes.


	2. Los recuerdos del rey del hielo

**Capitulo 2: Los recuerdos del rey del hielo**

Por primera vez en su vida el chico estaba perturbado, cuando caminaba a su casa luego de haber dejado a Misato en su casa, su alma aún no podía digerir todo, ahora sabia su nombre Misato Katsuragi, sabía como era su casa, sabía incluso como se sentiría tenerla en sus brazos, pero a pesar de todo aún no podía explicar que estaba sucediendo con su corazón.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, se encontraron frente a frente en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, normalmente él no prestaba atención a nadie, menos a las chicas que suspiraban con verlo pasar, esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaba como podían quererlo sin ni siquiera conocerlo, incluso era tan poco que le importaba eso que cuando se corrió el rumor que era Gay ni siquiera lo desmintió pensó- en una de esas ahora menos tontas me persiguen.

Pero a Kaede si le gustaban las chicas sólo que para su mala suerte no se había topado con ninguna que realmente le atrajera por completo, se podría decir que sólo tenía por ahora un amor era el basket.

Pero ese discurso que le iba tan bien, se le había puesto en duda con ver por primera vez a Misato ese día por supuesto el no sabía su nombre caminaba como siempre a su practica y ella en un pasillo casi desierto se cruzó frente a él, mágicamente tuvo que abrir más los ojos para descubrir que no era un sueño, era casi un ángel del cielo, era alta distinguida caminaba con tanta gracia como si estuviera flotando por el aire, tenía un hermoso pelo negro largo como el suyo un tanto tornasol su piel era tostada casi como un chocolate pálido tersa y hermosa, sus ojos eras grises un tanto rasgados, era delgada fina y por sobre todo se notaba que también debía practicar algún deporte porque sus brazos y piernas mostraban que los ejercitaba diariamente, ese segundo que ambos se cruzaron fueron para el chico casi tocar el cielo, por primera vez en su vida se dio vuelta a contemplar como se alejaba quedándose a la mitad del pasillo como un idiota cuando veía pasar alguien hermoso.

Aunque le molestaba que muchas chicas estuvieran detrás suyo sin conocerlo deseo en el fondo de su corazón que ella también se fijará en él, que se diera vuelta y lo mirará sonrojada, estaba dispuesto a romper su regla y hablarle estaba dispuesto a todo por un poco de esperanza.

A pesar de los deseos de él, nada sucedió ella siguió su camino casi como si no lo hubiera visto y eso le produjo un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que pensó que así sería como seguramente sentían las chicas al verlo.

Mientras abría la puerta de su casa recordó la segunda vez que la vio y que pudo incluso hablarle era un día de practica se había quedado sólo como casi siempre, y había peleado con el capitán Ryota y Ayako por su falta de delicadeza con la nueva asistente estaba sumamente molestó tenía como un especie de angustia en su pecho que le impedía practicar como lo hacia siempre había cerrado los ojos y estaba logrando tranquilizarse pero de repente cuando suponía que nadie más estaba por el sector, un sonido que supuso era música pero de esa espantosa norteamericana y rockera llenaba el gimnasio.

Salió molesto a enfrentar aquel que estaba perturbando y se dio cuenta que venía del salón de la gimnasia olímpica, pensó quien podía escuchar algo así, entró rápidamente y casi en silencio, notó que una chica estaba haciendo algunos estiramientos no la reconoció de inmediato y apagó la radio de una patada, y le dije- puedes dejar el escándalo estoy tratando de practicar-

La forma que se lo dije la desconcentró de tal manera que justo cuando comenzaba a subirse a las barras paralelas se calló de golpe y eso me pareció muy chistoso y me alegre que le hubiera sucedido por perturbar MI entrenamiento, pero me arrepentí cuando la vi. de frente era el ángel claro tenía el pelo tomado y al estar con ese uniforme se veía distinta, me sentí sumamente estupido y aún más cuando me pidió disculpas de forma humilde incluso se inclinó en señal de respeto, me trató de superior y su voz era aún más hermosa que ella, casi me derritió el corazón, no pude contestarle nada y ella sólo me observaba expectante, como queriendo saber que más quería decirle.

Justo en el momento que pensaba que podía decirle o mejor si requería de mi ayuda, me hablo un tanto fría preguntándome si necesitaba algo más porque quería seguir practicando.

Seguramente fue tan obvio mi cambio de animo en mi rostro que ella agudizo su mirada casi con desprecio y escucho mis palabras hirientes sin alterarse le saque en cara que nadie podía concentrarse así, que molestaba que era una niña y por sobre todo que no podía practicar esa rutina sola, esa ultima frase la dije con la intención que si me pedía ayuda aún estaba dispuesto a decirle que si.

Pero mi supuesto plan se vino a bajo junto me puso en mi lugar, diciendo que no me importaba y que me fuera, me dejo sin posibilidad alguna, era tan fanática como yo respecto al deporte y en ese momento yo era un estorbo en su meta, salí entre ofendido y furioso pero no pude ni siquiera alejarme y me quede observando en la penumbra como practicaba.

Cuando se subió a las paralelas tuve la impresión que no la había perturbado en nada porque durante los cinco minutos que duró su rutina fue una demostración de perfección y belleza tenía una capacidad como nunca había visto, y esa gracia que solo las grandes estrellas tenían, realizó jugadas que sólo había visto a nivel olímpico y pensé que ella no era para estar acá sino que representando al país.

Me dolió nuevamente mi corazón al observarla ahora no sólo me sentí atraído a ella de manera física sino que también me había gustado su forma de ser, a pesar de lo espantoso que había sido nuestro primer dialogo estaba dispuesto a buscarla en la semana y pedirle disculpas y porque no tratar de ser su amigo, claro yo no sabía que alguien ocupaba ese sitió ya.

Fueron días difíciles para Kaede Rukawa pero no sabía lo que venía después, por que seguramente nunca habría pensado que podía llegar más bajo, hace días la había buscado a esa extraña sin poder encontrarla por ningún lado, estaba casi perdiendo las esperanzas ese día se dirigió al gimnasio era un día normal como todos.

Pero todo se rompió de golpe cuando a cuantos metros se fijo que esa aparición que había tenido el otro día y que le había hablado venía caminando hacia él, tuvo que detenerse de golpe para tomar aire y encontrarse con ella, pero aún no despegaba la vista de ese ángel se dio cuenta que alguien venía acompañándola y no sólo eso le conversaba casi como si la conociera de toda la vida, incluso la había hecho sonreír de manera maravillosa, quería saber quién se atrevía a robarle su atención pero jamás se imaginó que era ese idiota del pelirrojo.

En sus entrañas se cruzo un dolor profundo y sintió un vendaval de celos y odio, a pesar de eso no quiso detenerse lo enfrentaría aunque se muriera en el intento, estaba a unos 50 metros cuando se dio cuenta que la chica lo divisó y como tratando que el pelirrojo no lo viera- era tan idiota que aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia- y lo tomó del brazo y riéndose casi al unísono con el lo dio vuelta y caminaron apoyándose hasta una maquina de bebidas, sacaron dos y siguieron su camino como si nada ahora hacia el gimnasio.

Impulsado por el dolor seguí mi paso firme y por detrás del pelirrojo los pase, el seguía hablándole de algo sobre la playa- hablaba tan fuerte que hasta yo sabía que era de lo que se trataba- y la mire como buscando su mirada pero ella seguía pendiente de él y no vio como mis ojos casi lo eliminaban por estar junto a ella.

Cuando llegue al gimnasio no podía ni siquiera controlarme y metí me cabeza bajo el helado chorro de agua para despejarme, porque si veía al idiota así capaz que lo matara a golpes de inmediato. A pesar que ya me había tranquilizado no pude dejar de humillarlo con todo, me sentía dichoso cada vez que le demostraba que a pesar que había avanzado, para alcanzarme debía pasar bastante tiempo.

Fueron días negros, lo peor es que no podía preguntarle a nadie porque nunca hablaba con otros para saber más detalles de ella y porque el pelirrojo era conocido de ella, casi me volví loco en el intento deseando tenerla para mi, soñando con besarla con amarla y que me sonriera una vez.

Y aunque no había logrado nada, la suerte pareció sonreírme gracias a la bocota de mis compañeros de equipo y en especial del capitán que en plena practica cuando ya no estaban las dos manager y el entrenador comenzó a molestar junto con Mitsui al mono pelirrojo porque se habían enterado de que tenía una novia casi sacada de película.

Esa frase casi me hizo querer matarlo –dios era su novio, ese idiota el dueño de mi ángel no podía creerlo- me desconcentre a tal punto que caí aparatosamente y un sonriente Mitsui me levantó diciendo- no me digas que te quedaste dormido Rukawa-.

Lo mire con despreció pero no dije nada porque quería escuchar por sobre todo cual era la respuesta de ese idiota de Sakuragui, el mono pelirrojo se río con una carcajada tan grande que retumbó en todo el gimnasio y mientras aún se reía, el capitán ryota agregó.

RM: no lo puedo creer Hanamichi, no que estabas interesado en Haruko y ahora tienes una novia de ensueño, como lo hiciste te has convertido en la persona más admirada dentro de todos los chicos por estar con esa princesa.

HM: mira tú, el pelirrojo tiene sorpresas, así que de verdad eres novio de esa chica tan linda

El pelirrojo los miró de manera seria y les dijo con una voz que no parecía ser la suya- eso es algo que a ustedes no le importa, además no se de que me están hablando.

Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos y le dijeron casi al unísono- como que no sabes de que estamos hablando, es sobre esa chica que esta en tu salón esa preciosura de mujer, nunca habíamos visto una chica así dime la conquistaste o te conquisto, como se llama, y de donde viene cuéntanos algunos detalles por favor.

Pero el mono no se inmutó y tomando el balón se dio vuelta, y se encontró de frente a mi, y aún sin dejar de sonreír les dijo- a mi me sigue gustando Haruko, y no tengo ninguna novia así que no inventen nada.

Sentí tanta rabia que lo negara yo lo había visto junto a ella pegada del brazo, sonriendo feliz y no solo una vez porque no quería decir la verdad o era demasiado estupido o demasiado reservado, por lo poco que sabía como se comportaba ese pelirrojo supe que era lo primero.

Me sentí durante dos días muy mal trate en dos ocasiones de hablarme pero siempre la encontré con el pelirrojo y solo me di la vuelta y me marche sin ni siquiera que me vieran.

Pero ese viernes el destino me tenía preparado una sorpresa que cambiaría mi vida de forma definitiva, salí como siempre de mi practica casi a la hora no quería quedarme más aún estaba un tanto abatido, pero impulsado por una fuerza que no podía explicar me di una vuelta por la avenida de los dragones era una de las pocas cosas que me gustaba hacer porque era un lugar donde podía andar en bici sin tantas dificultades.

Ese especial entorno como siempre me hizo relajarme más y aunque a muchos todavía le cueste imaginarse como es posible eso, me quede dormido y me desperté cuando choque contra algo en plena esquina.

Fue directo y muy fuerte y sólo porque no era la primera vez no me mate, sólo me raspe un poco la frente y me levante como si me hubiera caído de la cama, pero cuando abrí bien los ojos me di cuenta que si había chocado contra alguien, otro ciclista que estaba tirado como 4 metros más allá de su bicicleta, me pare como pude y le pregunte si estaba bien pero no me contesto.

Me asusté en una de esas estaba seriamente herido y todo era mi culpa, me arrastré hasta donde estaba, porque a penas me podía poner de pie y cuando casi llegaba a su lado descubrí que era una chica y lo peor era que era mi ángel, el ángel que cada noche me acompañaba junto a mi almohada.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, todo el supuesto dolor que sentía se me quito de golpe, la llame y moví pero ella no contesto entonces la di vuelta con delicadeza era obvio que se había golpeado la cabeza y la apoye en mis brazos, fueron quizás los momentos más mágicos de mi vida aunque estaba muy preocupado.

Pero tenía apoyado su rostro en mi hombro hermoso y sereno, y no pude contenerme y lo acaricie tratando que volviera en si, me acerque lo suficiente para oler su esencia y de su cintura la atraje a mi cuerpo para sentir su tibieza.

Fueron algunos minutos hasta que reaccionó no sabía que había pasado y me pregunto quién era, yo por primera vez me presente con mi nombre y ella me dijo el suyo Misato Katsuragi y aunque al verse tan cerca de mi, la puso incomoda al pararse descubrimos cual era la principal consecuencia del accidente.

Misato al caer había apoyado todo su peso en su mano izquierda y se la había con fracturado de manera grave porque estaba hinchada de manera bastante fea.

Me sentí fatal sabía que eso podía no dejarla practicar por un buen tiempo y era culpa mía pero cuando ella comenzó a llorar tan amargamente y se desmoronó en el suelo me di cuenta lo grave y terrible que era, sin pensarlo la reconforte, ella se acurrucó en mi y me pidió aún entre sollozos que la llevará a su casa porque vivía cerca.

Le dije que claro y la cargué en mis brazos, no me importo un cuesco dejar todo botado y la lleve a su casa pero no conforme con eso la deje en su habitación e incluso me arrodille para sacarle sus zapatos, le pedí disculpas mil veces, me partía el alma verla así indefensa llena de amargura.

Pero claro la vida no puede ser tan perfecta cuando conocí a la abuela, ella me preguntó quién era, porque el único amigo de Misato era de cabello rojo y yo lo tenía como la noche dijo la señora.

Sentí nuevamente correr veneno por mis venas, la quería para mi, para mi entera pero le dije que era un compañero e incluso agregué que la deseaba ver durante el fin de semana, su abuela fue gentil era igual una dama como misato y me dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de ella- que las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas-


	3. Una confesión

**Capitulo 3: Una confesión **

En dos partes del estado de Kanagata dos chicos a penas habían logrado pegar un ojo en la noche aunque por razones muy distintas, por su parte Misato no podía aguantar la amargura de no poder competir este mes con su rutina por ese accidente con Rukawa.

Por otro lado el rey del hielo aún no podía contener la emoción de lo ocurrido hace unas horas, aún sin poder convencerse del todo se dio un poco cuenta que estaba absolutamente enamorado de Misato y no dejaría pasar más tiempo, se la jugaría por ella con todo.

A penas aclaró lo suficiente Misato llamó a su querido amigo Hanamichi y le contó que se había lesionado con su bicicleta y que no podría competir, no quiso mencionar a Rukawa sabía que si no lo mataba a golpes, Sakuragui fue como siempre bastante gentil como ella y le dijo que no estaba seguro si iba hoy o mañana porque quería ir con Haruko ha ver una película.

Misato le dijo que no se preocupará, que lo estaría esperando y que aprovechará esa oportunidad de estar con la mujer que quería con todo su corazón, al cortar el teléfono la chica sintió un alivió por lo menos podía conversar con alguien sobre el tema.

Aunque su nona había sido muy buena con ella y la había cuidado casi interrumpidamente después de almorzar le dijo que debía salir a un encuentro literario pero que si ella no se sentía bien mejor se quedaba acompañándola, Misato le aseguró que estaba bien y que se mantendría en reposo como lo había dicho el doctor y le anunció que probablemente Hana podía venir y si no era problema.

Su abuela sonrió y le dijo que podía recibir a quien quisiera, y se fue, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde una de las mucamas le anunció visita a Misato, pero la tonta no le preguntó quién era, ella suponía que debía ser hana, pero cuando la puerta se abrió descubrió que era Kaede Rukawa y lo observó entre sorprendida y por sobre todo asustada de que Sakuragui llegará y lo viera en su pieza.

Estaba decidida a buscar una excusa para echarlo, pero su pregunta sonó más con resquemor que con astucia

MK: me puedes decir que hace acá Rukawa

El chico la observó nuevamente su mirada se transformó ahora estaba un tanto humillado pero igual le respondió

KR;: quería saber como estabas, al final todo es mi culpa

MK: así es, pero esta hecho, no queda otra no competiré este mes, pero supongo que tu no entiendes eso no?

KR: a que te refieres

MK: alguna vez te has lesionado has estado sin jugar un mes

Kaede abrió sus azules ojos y bajando la vista le dijo- no-.

MK: entonces no sabes lo que dices al decir lo siento, necesitas algo más

KR: porque tienes mucho que hacer

MK: la verdad es que estoy esperando a alguien y no quiero que te vea acá porque se va enterar que el accidente fue contigo y no quiero crear problemas, además yo no te conozco

KR: estas esperando al mono pelirrojo

MK: se llama Hanamichi Sakuragui y si vuelves a decirle a él así...

KR: que si le dijo así, ese mediocre de mierda, pobretón y de mala clase, le diría mil veces mono pelirrojo.

Rukawa al decir estas palabras se había acercado a su lado dejando solo dos metros de distancia entre los dos, la mirada de ella ahora era fría y se notaba molesta y mirarlo a los ojos le respondió.

MK: porque Hanamichi es alguien especial para mi, es mi amigo y no me gusta que dañen o insulten a lo que yo estimo.

KR: pues a mi me da lo mismo, yo digo lo que siento

MK: eres una mala persona porque hablas mal de tu compañero de equipo que te a hecho él, no es correcto no puedo creerlo tenía absolutamente razón respecto a ti, eres una persona malvada llena de resentimiento, porque no te vas ahora que lo pienso en una de esas me chocaste sólo por maldad por hacerme daño

KR: eso no es verdad, quizás sea lo que tu piensas pero jamás dañaría por sólo lastimar, nunca y si trato mal al pelirrojo es porque él no ha sido demasiado gentil conmigo, pero supongo que no me crees, no es él tu alma gemela.

MK: aún Rukawa no entiendo que quieres de mí, no entiendo a que viniste y sobre todo no entiendo porque odias a Sakuragui.

Kaede se arrodilló y la miró casi desesperado y llegó de angustia

KR: lo odio por robarme lo que yo quiero

Kaede al decir eso la miró a los ojos directamente y buscó una palabra o una esperanza en ellos pero ella no dijo nada, bajo la vista y le dijo- por favor ándate me haces mal.

KR: porque te hago mal?

MK: yo….ni siquiera puedo explicarlo, pero me duele acá- y acercó su mano hasta su pecho, -y no quiero sentirlo, no se que hacer aún no puedo entender porque me haces sentir así.

Rukawa se acercó hasta ella sin titubear y sin poder dejarle opción de negarse la beso y la acercó a su cuerpo como si fuera absolutamente suya, fue intenso para ambos y sin poder evitarlo, la chica se dejó arrastrar por eso que también sentía, se recostó en su cama y Kaede también con ella, mientras la seguía besando, sabiendo que la pasión había logrado encausarse entre los dos, comenzó a besar su cuello sus hombros como marcando territorio como cuando se tomaba una tierra a nombre de un reino.

Ella era suya y mientras la besaba le dijo- me tienes casi a punto de morir Misato, estoy loco por ti, me tienes a tu merced.

MK: yo también te quiero Rukawa.

KR: dime Kaede dilo, quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

MK: me gustas mucho Kaede.

KR: tu también Misato.

Ambos siguieron besándose casi sin dejar tregua entre uno y uno, habían logrado romper aquella barrera que ambos los separaba estaban seguros de sus sentimientos como nunca antes lo habían estado, en una pausa Kaede la observó a los ojos y sin poder contenerse le dijo- eres realmente un ángel, como pudiste meterte en mi corazón así tan fuerte sólo con verte un par de veces, me embrujaste-.

La chica sonrió y le acarició el rostro y le dijo- no lo sé, pero tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo sólo con verte una vez, nunca nadie me había afectado como tu no podía ni siquiera practicar.

KR: pero ese día cuando por primera vez te hable, no pareciste inmutarte seguiste con las paralelas de forma perfecta.

MK: esa vez, pero cuando me hablaste me caí y me sentí la persona más estupida además tu respuesta no fue la más acertada.

KR: pero te ofrecí mi ayuda

MK: pero que manera de ofrecerla no?

KR: lo siento. Soy un tonto y estupido nunca se mucho que hacer.

La chica se acercó hasta él y lo beso tiernamente y le dijo- bueno y dime Kaede que será de todo esto ahora-.

KR: que quieres decir

MK: de nosotros

KR: pues pareja no?

MK: puede ser

KR: como que puede ser, tú eres mía de nadie más.

Los ojos de Rukawa denotaban que estaba hablando en serio, ella era de él, pero soportaría que su vida también girara con Hanamichi.

MK: yo…..Kaede me gustaría mantener por un tiempo nuestra relación en secreto, no me gustaría que en la preparatoria se enterarán

KR: porque

MK: yo….bueno….no se como decírselo a sakuragui

KR: decirle que? No te entiendo

MK: decirle a mi mejor amigo que me enamoré de su peor enemigo, del hombre que lo ha humillado durante casi dos años, la persona que le roba el amor de la persona que él quiere.

Kaede la observó a los ojos casi suplicantemente y le dijo- de verdad lo estimas como un amigo solamente-

MK: nunca has tenido un amigo

KR: no

MK: yo tampoco antes, pero Hanamichi se ha convertido en una persona en la que confió al igual que mi abuela estoy aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo acá lejos del dolor y no quiero dañar a nadie que me estima.

KR: acepto tus condiciones, sólo porque te quiero demasiado.

MK: gracias te juro que no será por mucho tiempo sólo quiero darle un poco de tiempo, el rojo es medio temperamental y no quiero que terminen peleando de nuevo, porque está vez sería la tercera y no quiero que sea la vencida.

Kaede la acercó a su cuerpo y la acurrucó tiernamente, sintió como su corazón latía y se reconfortó a tal nivel que se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Por primera vez Misato en su vida se sintió feliz, y por sobre todo completa.

Seguramente si hubiera sabido que esa condición que había puesto terminaría radicalmente con su relación jamás se la hubiera pedido a su Kaede Rukawa, pero a veces las desiciones equivocadas no se descubren hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Fueron meses de felicidad absoluta para ambos a pesar que ella no pudo practicar con el equipo, si lo hacia con su querido Kaede se encontraban escondidos en algunos rincones de la preparatoria, en donde se besaban hasta casi perder el aliento.

Kaede se mostraba feliz, y ahora no era extraño verlo sonreír incluso en practica y aunque nadie sabía el motivo para ese cambio lo agradecían, y hacían que los encuentros fueran más amigables además ya no molestaba tanto al pelirrojo y su juego mejoraba aún más porque practicaba hasta tarde.

Fueron varias las ocasiones que Kaede espero a Misato en el gimnasio practicando hasta ella llegará para irse a su casa o la de él y besarse hasta no sentir sus labios.

Aunque no conversaba mucho cada uno se había enterado un poco de los secretos del otro lo que hizo su relación aún más cercana. No podían dejar de pesar el uno en el otro y cuando la chica le dijo que era el momento de reconocer todo frente al mundo él solo atinó a sonreír quería que todos se enteraran que ella era de él.

Esa semana habían quedado de acuerdo que ambos conversarían con Sakuragui, era una tarea difícil pero esperaban pasarla sin grandes escollos, pero el miércoles debía Misato acompañar al equipo a una presentación a pesar que ya estaba practicando no podía todavía retomar su nivel pero por primera vez no le importo bastaba con Rukawa para que el mundo le bastará.

Kaede no se mostró muy contento por no tenerla durante una tarde a su lado, y ha regañadientes la dejó ir, el equipo completo de gimnasia fue a una demostración del estado para lograr auspicios que apoyaran la realización del torneo este año, el Instituto Privado de Ryonan era el encargado de organizarlo y la muestra sería en sus instalaciones.

Misato vestía también el uniforme del equipo pero como no podía ingresar a la cancha se instaló en las tribunas, su preparador técnico le había pedido que pusiera atención a los participantes y anotará algunas características en una de esas podía servirle al equipo además de las puntuaciones, la chica se fue entonces casi a un lado vacío de las gradas y con una concentración absoluta se fijo en cada detalle anotándolo en su libreta algunos apuntes.

Estaba aún en eso, terminando de anotar algunos por menores cuando se dio un tiempo para descansar cuando un chico se sentó a su lado, ella no lo había notado pero cuando levantó la vista lo descubrió.

El chico era bastante tierno, se notaba que de seguro era primero, tenía unos ojos bastante occidentales, y su piel un tanto clara, vestía un uniforme de un equipo pero no supo de que, el también llevaba una libreta y anotaba cosas en ella, cuando ambos se miraron, él le sonrió gesto que a ella hizo también sonreír.

Luego de algunos segundos el se presentó.

KT: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Koshino Takamiya y estudio en Ryonan en primero.

MK: mucho gusto Takamiya mi nombre es Katsuragi Misato y estudio en Shohoku, perteneces algún equipo de gimnasia

KT: no, no es que me gustan muchos los deportes quiero ser un buen periodista deportivo y para eso debo saber de todo, aunque me encanta el basket y soy su asistente, tú también estás en algún club?

MK: que bien, yo sí estoy en el de gimnasia olímpica, pero lamentablemente me lesione mi mano hace unos meses y me ha costado sanarme, pero creo que alcanzaré a competir para el torneo

KT: que bien y porque anotas

MK: para llevar un registro para el profesor, además también anotó algunas jugadas más destacadas

KT: que interesante, y dime como has visto todo hasta ahora

MK: muy bien, me siento muy contenta por competir con ese nivel

Koshino sonrió justo cuando una voz lo llamó desde un lado de las gradas, el chico se dio vuelta y vio que era su superior Sendoh y pensó que necesitaba algo. Akira se había sorprendido ver a Kosh como solía decirle estaba sentado junto a una chica, porque en general no tenía mucho éxito con las chicas; pero casi se le calló la boca cuando la vio realmente como era.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta él, en una de esas podía conocerla y haciendo todo lo posible le pregunto una estupidez a él para captar la atención de ella, algo que no sucedió porque ella siguió mirando la cancha.

AS: kosh no vas a ir a la práctica

KT: si superior sendoh sólo estaba repasando algunos detalles

AS: y haciendo amigas parece no?

Al escuchar eso la chica se dio vuelta, le pareció realmente agradable la voz de este extraño y quería saber quien era, ahí descubrió que se había sentado detrás de ellos y los miraba expectante, se notaba que era bastante alto, muy buen cuerpo de seguro deportista tenía los ojos violetas y se notaban bastante sinceros.

Su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la de Kaede, y tenía un curioso peinado y ella se preguntó como podía mantenerlo así. Durante algunos segundos un tanto incómodos los tres chicos se miraron hasta que por fin koshino reacciono y los presentó.

KT: superior, ella es Katsuragi Misato es del equipo de gimnasia olímpica de la escuela shohoku

La chica inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo haciendo que Akira casi saltara de felicidad por que lo estuviera mirando

KT: Katsuragi, el es capitán del equipo de básquet del instituto, salió el año pasado mejor jugador del estado su nombre Akira Sendoh.

La chica esbozó cara de admiración- por fin tenía rostro aquel Sendoh que tanto hablaba Hanamichi y Kaede, en donde ambos coincidían y decían que era su peor enemigo y que darían todo por derrotarlo.

AS: mucho gusto señorita Katsuragi y dígame si no es mucha la indiscreción porque no está con su equipo ahora

MK: una lesión, pero ya me estoy recuperando

AS: que lamentable se calló practicando

MK: no más bien se podría decir que choque contra un ángel

Ella sonrió y Sendoh no supo entender que había querido decir, mientras se mantenía un silencio un tanto incomodo ella se levantó Sendoh comprobó que era alta y sumamente delgada.

La chica inclinándose los saludo ha ambos y les dijo – mucho gusto, Takamiya y Superior Sendoh, me tengo que retirar que tengan un buen día-. Y espero que este año puedan ir a las nacionales.

La chica había sonreído y se alejó de forma bastante tranquila donde su equipo que habían terminado su presentación y volvían a la escuela- pero la última frase había calado fuerte en ambos compañeros.

Akira pensó- ella sabía que nosotros perdimos el año pasado el paso a las nacionales con su escuela, y no pudo dejar de comentarlo, porque, que demonios había querido decir con esto.

Mientras la veían alejarse con su equipo la chica pensó que si su querido Kaede o Hanamichi se enteraran de que estuvo conversando con Sendoh se molestarían mucho y decidió guardar silencio.

Cuando llegó a su escuela, su querido Kaede aún estaba practicando en el gimnasio y cuando la vio en la puerta le sonrió y abrió sus brazos la chica corrió hacia él y lo beso tiernamente mientras le decía- gracias por esperarme Kaede, no quería irme sola a casa

KR: porque

MK: porque me dio mucha tristeza no poder presentarme hoy día- los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas y se apoyo en su pecho para no mostrárselas.

Kaede sólo atinó abrazarla y decirle mientras acariciaba su pelo- todo por mi culpa, no sabes cuanto lo siento, de verdad que daría mis brazos porque tú volvieras a practicar como antes.

Misato elevó la vista y sin poder contenerse le dijo- gracias, lo sé soy un tonta, vamonos.

MK: sabes estuvimos en el instituto Ryonan bastante bonita esa escuela

KR: eso dicen pero la gente de ahí es un plomo, a mi me ofrecieron una beca para ir pero yo no quise

MK: porque

KR: porque era muy lejos además me caen muy mal los del equipo de basket.

MK: me enteré que ahí juega el que fue reconocido el mejor jugador del estado no, esa vez tú saliste mejor novato

KR: eso fue antes de llegar al cuarto lugar de las nacionales, soy mejor que Sendoh y no sabes cuanto quiero demostrarle lo mucho que he mejorado

La chica sonrió y le dijo- es el mismo discurso de Sakuragui se lo aprendieron juntos.

Kaede bufó un tanto molesto y le dijo- no, no hablo con idiotas, no se porque lo defiendes tanto, sabes que la primera vez que me vio casi me mató a cabezazos tuve que ir al hospital me pusieron 8 puntos-.

MK: si lo sabía, Hanamichi me contó eso, me dijo que le habías dado una lección a otros chicos, y que el quería aplastarlos.

KR: veo que fue bastante inteligente para contar la historia el idiota aún tiene una neurona buena en esa gran cabeza

MK: porque dices eso

KR: no te contó que me pego sin razón

MK: no quiero discutir contigo kaede pero si tenía razón trataste mal a Haruko, fuiste extremadamente grosero y el la defendió

Kaede la observó petrificado trato de recordarse como había sido todo y de repente le vino el rostro de esa chica que era la misma de la asistente.

KR: y eso que tiene que ver

Misato sonrió y le dijo- de verdad me sorprendes Kaede, Haruko Akagi es el amor de Hanamichi Sakuragui, estaba totalmente loco por ella

KR: y porque me pego a mi

MK: porque va ha ser, porque ella sólo tenía ojos para ti, pero creo que ahora las cosas han cambiado por lo menos desde que no está su hermano la ha podido invitar alguna parte, tontito

Kaede la observó un tanto molesto- eso no justifica...

MK: no, y dime si por ejemplo me vieras hablando con Sendoh o peor aún el me tratará mal que harías tu?

KR: yo...

MK: quizás nada, porque aún no me estimas tanto

KR: yo lo mato a golpes.

MK: viste es lo mismo

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa de Misato y se despidieron hasta un nuevo día, sin saberlo muy bien ahora comprendía mejor la actitud de Sakuragui y pensó que de verdad podía no ser tan despreciable.

Mientras las cosas parecían ir bien entre ellos dos, la relación de amistad con Hana seguía viento en popa, e incluso su abuela había dado su bendición es que el rojo como ella le decía se parecía tanto a su esposo y eso le daba bastante confianza.

En varias ocasiones habían pasado tardes enteras conversando llenando la casa de risas, entre los tres hacían un muy buen complemento, era tal el grado confianza de la Nona como también él le decía que ella le había dado algunos consejos para conquistar a Haruko con muy buenos resultados por sobre todo.

Una de esas tardes cuando estaban tomando té, Misato recibió una llamada de Kaede que se identificaba con otro nombre dejando a la nona y Sakuragui solos, fue el momento preciso para que ella le decidiera contar cual eran sus planes.

NK: querido Hanamichi quiero pedirte un gran favor

HS: claro nona dígame

NK: primero debo preguntarte algo un tanto doloroso

HS: no hay problemas

NK: es verdad que eres huérfano y vives sólo

HS: si, mis padres murieron hace un tiempo

NK: lo siento, no sabes cuanto.

NK: tú sabes que el padre de Misato también falleció hace unos años no

HS: si lo sé

NK: bueno pues ella sólo tiene a su madre pero se casó con un tipo digamos no muy bueno

HS: misato dijo que no se llevaba bien con el por eso vive contigo ahora

NK: la verdad Hanamichi que su padrastro trató de abusar de ella, pero nadie lo sabe sólo yo y ahora tú.

HS: dios pero como, ese infeliz debería estar preso

NK: debería pero su madre no es muy como decirlo, no esta muy cuerda y no le creyó a Misato y la hecho de la casa diciendo que ella lo estaba provocando.

Hanamichi tragó saliva y pensó –como alguien podía pensar eso de su amiga.-

NK: te lo cuento porque tengo una preocupación que aún no me deja tranquila.

HS: cual puedes confiar en mi, yo quiero como mi hermana a Misato, no se si puedes creerlo pero ella es demasiado importante para mi.

NK: si lo veo, aunque me hubiera gustado que ambos se hubieran amado como pareja pero veo que es sólo una amistad hermosa pero sólo amistad

HS: si, pero no por eso menos importante

NK: por eso ahora te voy a contar lo que me preocupa, sabes yo tengo 81 años y estoy viviendo los descuentos no se si me entiendes, puede que viva quizás otros 20 años como puede ser que me muera mañana

HS: eso no sólo te puede pasar a ti sino que a cualquiera.

NK: si pero digamos que yo tengo más opciones que así sea, si algo me ocurre Misato quedaría sola de nuevo no puedo dejar que vuelva a su casa porque de seguro que van a terminar abusando de ella, no quiero que nadie la toque es mi ángel y quiero que tu la cuides cuando no esté.

HS: yo...

NK: si tu hanamichi, quiero que seas su protector si me ocurre algo antes que ella tenga la mayoría de edad

HS: yo la cuidaría con mi vida, no te preocupes

NK: si me ocurre algo quiero que te vengas a vivir acá con ella, que sean como hermanos, voy a dejar todo arreglado con mi abogado quiero no sólo protegerla a ella sino que también a ti, te mereces llevar una mejor vida, aunque estoy seguro que eso a ti no te importa mucho el dinero

HS: la verdad no, me acostumbre a vivir sin sobresaltos

NK: pues yo quiero que logres todo lo que te propones, que estudies en la universidad y cumplas tu sueño, sólo te pido que no dejes que nadie abuse de Misato, ella es la única razón de mi vida ahora, tu lo sabes ella es especial

HS: si nona, lo sé, y te lo prometo seremos como hermanos no la dejaré sola nunca.

La nona respiró más aliviada sabía que ahora podía irse tranquila y sonrió feliz cuando llegó Misato junto a ellos

MK: de que hablaban ustedes

HS: nada

NK: y tu estabas conversando con alguien en especial

MK: no, algunos detalles de gimnasia

Misato no pudo confesar que estaba hablando con su Kaede Rukawa que la estaba invitando para ir a su partido contra el equipo de SOHIO, ella sabía que estaban en los cuartos de finales y ahora se decidía los dos equipos que irían a las nacionales, esperaba ver a las dos personas más importantes para ella jugar y deseo que todo saliera perfecto.

Al otro día Misato había llegado bastante temprano para ocupar un buen lugar en el gimnasio para ver el partido, estaba nerviosa no había ido antes a un juego con tanta gente y mientras observaba sorprendida los detalles no pudo dejar de mirar a las animadoras de Rukawa, eras cinco chicas, todas vestidas con la misma ropa blanca con faldita y tenían escrito el nombre de Ka – E- De- Ru- Ka-Wa, de verdad le dio un poco de vergüenza, y pensó que debían tener mucha personalidad para hacer eso y también pensó que si sabían lo que pasaba entre ella y su Kaede se morirían de una ataque al corazón


	4. La caída de una estrella

**primero: agradecer los Reviews...de verdad son una verdadera inspiración cada vez que abro mi correo me llena de alegría y espero de verdad que pueda cumplir sus expectativas...anunciar que estoy a punto de terminar la historia...solo tengo un pequeño conflicto entre mis dos chicos favoritos...si en una de esas tienes una elegido en especial mándame un reviews me encanta recoger comentarios de mis lectores...ahhh otra cosa es mi segundo fics pero ya tengo algunos en mente así que espero poder escribir para rato...**

**Un especial saludo y agradecimiento a Obana-chan , Shadir, que me sorprendió con ese comentario de "y apareció el cuerpoespín...",belglez , Hipolita y Elena gracias, espero que les guste...**

Fanáticas de Kaede Rukawa por favor no me manden bombas

**Capitulo 4: La caída de una estrella.**

Cuando el equipo de Shohoku salió a la cancha la barra grito con mucha fuerza, y Misato no pudo dejar de no gritar por el equipo, de verdad estaba nerviosa más cuando vio a su querido Kaede que se veía muy bien de rojo, el chico miró momentáneamente a la tribuna y en su rostro se dibujo una especial sonrisa que fue compartida por ella que sólo atino a ponerse roja.

Hanamichi como siempre se hizo notar y le grito feliz que hoy como estaba ella jugaría mejor que nunca, misato sólo sonrió y alzo su mano para saludarlo, gesto que a pesar que Kaede sabía que eran solos amigos le molesto y no pudo dejar de comentarle al pelirrojo al pasar a su lado-seguro idiota que vas a poder jugar todo el encuentro y no te expulsaran-. Y se alejó molesto

Pero no sólo a Kaede le molestó esa cercanía, cercana a la posición de Misato también estaba Akira Sendoh que no pudo dejar de cruzar su brazo molesto mientras pensaba que en una de esas, ese pelirrojo podía estar convirtiéndose en su competencia para captar el amor de la chica que comenzaba a querer para él.

Ajena de esto Misato sólo tenía ojos para su querido Kaede Rukawa y no dejo de mirarlo durante todo el encuentro, se sorprendió primero por la habilidad del equipo de la escuela nunca pensó que fueran tan buenos, era increíble estaban dándole una verdadera paliza a la escuela de Kinogata y eso que el equipo había dejado de contar con algunos integrantes súper importantes pero en ese momento parecía que no necesitaban de nadie, era lógico según comentaban algunos asistentes al partido que este equipo tenía todas las posibilidades de convertirse en el líder absoluto del estado.

Por su parte Sendoh miraba sumamente concentrado el encuentro estaba claro que el equipo de Shohoku había superado considerablemente su nivel, quizás incluso podían arrebatarle la corono a Kainan especialmente cuando varios de sus mejores jugadores no estaban, podía entonces él con su equipo lograr pasar las nacionales.

Al terminar los dos primeros cuartos, la chica se paró a comprar una bebida, esa oportunidad la aprovecho Sendoh para seguirla y poder volver a conversar con ella, el capitán de Ryonan tenía toda una estrategia para poder entablar una conversación, sólo esperaba tener la oportunidad necesaria.

Cuando la vio sola frente a la maquina de bebida se acercó y mientras ella no parecía decidirse porque tomar, sacó una moneda y la introdujo a la maquina sin mirarla, diciendo- disculpa, aún no se decide señorita-.

La chica elevó la mirada y Sendoh tuvo la pequeña impresión de que ese gesto que ya había visto antes, los ojos de ella se clavaron en el de manera fría e intimidante como alguna vez sintió, Akira pensó que no lo había reconocido hasta que ella dijo.

MK: superior Sendoh, parece que tiene un poco de prisa

AS: disculpa no me di cuenta que estas acá, tu nombre era? Tratando de pasar como que no sabía quien era ella aunque estaba totalmente loco por tener su atención.

MK: Katsuragi misato

AS: ahhhh verdad la amiga de kosh

MK: podría decirse

AS: le gusta parece bastante los deportes

MK: Si, se podría decir así

AS: perdón porque dices así.

La chica sonrió tímidamente y su mirada dejo de ser tan fría.

MK: digamos que tengo otras poderosas razones para venir

AS: cuales

MK: disculpe pero eso no es de su incumbencia, buenas tardes superior, saludos a Koshiro.

Akira no alcanzó abrir la boca cuando la chica le había dado la espalda y se dio cuenta que no había podido decir nada de lo que tenía planeado, se sintió un tanto deprimido y se fue a sentar con la clara impresión que no había servido de nada.

Cuando volvió a salir a la cancha Shohoku, Hanamichi volvió a saludar efusivamente a Misato, ese gesto puso a pensar a sendoh, sería esa la poderosa razón para que ella viniera a la cancha.

Tal como lo esperaban shohoku ganó de manera aplastante y fue celebrado por todo el gimnasio era los lideres del torneo y eso los ponía sumamente contentos, los chicos salieron del gimnasio todos juntos, salvo por Rukawa que decidió hacer tiempo para irse junto a Misato a solas, le gustaba compartir con ella y por sobre todo que nadie los molestará, tenía su lado positivo que nadie aún supiera lo suyo pero esperaba poder dejar de fingir muy pronto.

Misato espero donde se habían quedado de juntar con Kaede era un lugar apartado y muy hermoso del recinto, tenía hasta una pequeña fuente de agua y algunos pececillos en el agua, jugó durante bastante rato con ella hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba delicadamente el hombro- ella se dio vuelta feliz y le dijo felicidades Ru jugaste muy bien-.

Pero su sonrisa le congeló cuando vio que no era quién esperaba sino que peor era Sakuragui que la miraba entre sorprendido y también muy sin entender nada.

HK: a quien estabas esperando Misato, quien es Ru?

La chica no podía creerlo aún no quería hablar con el rojo para no entristecerlo sabía que a pesar que la quería como un hermano, Kaede era la ultima persona que elegiría para ella

HK: misato porque no hablas, porque dijiste eso se que jugaste bien, RU, RU quién es ese, habla porque no me estabas esperando a mi

MK: yo...es que...

La chica no sabía que decir aún tratando de buscar una respuesta sintió la voz de su novio que contestaba la interrogante de su amigo

KR: me estaba esperando a mí, Sakuragui, yo soy RU

HK: perdón, ha ver en que país me quede porque el zorro dormilón dice que tu lo estabas esperando a él, que esta hablando este idiota

Kaede se acercó a la Misato y le tomó la mano delicadamente y mirándola le dijo- mejor se lo decimos ahora no, no alarguemos más esto-

La chica movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa pero cuando disponía a responder , hanamichi hizo que Rukawa la soltara y alejándolo un par de metros le dijo- no te acerques a ella, zorro apestoso, tu menos que nadie-

Misato miró con horror la escena hanamichi estaba dispuesto a pelear pero cuando ella le tomó el hombro y con una voz que nunca había sonado más serena le dijo. – hana no, todo esta bien yo con Kaede estamos saliendo desde hace unos meses, somos pareja.

La cara del pobre rojo casi se cayo se horror- QUUUUUUEEE! Tu misato con Rukawa pero como, cuando, donde porque, porque no dijiste nada no somos amigos, no entiendo

MK: hana, no quise contártelo porque sabía como reaccionarias, no quería que te enojaras con Rukawa por mi

HS: pero como dices eso, yoooo no lo puedo creer.

La mirada de Sakuragui cambio se notaba un tanto humillado y las palabras que dijo a continuación no fueron las más adecuadas-.

HS: misato te creía un poco más inteligente

MK: que quieres decir?

KR: no te pongas atrevido mono pelirrojo

HS: si te creía más inteligente, pero eres casi como todas las de la escuela, se derriten por este pedazo de idiota

Kaede le había molestado esa actitud de él, porque se sentía con el derecho de hacerla sentir mal, no estaba dispuesto ahora era él quien quería matarlo a golpes

KR: idiota, no te voy a permitir que

HS: ha ver zorro este no es tu baile, yo estoy hablando con Misato, dime como cresta pudiste fijarte en este bastardo

MK: pues fue algo que no pude evitarlo, yo jamás había sentido así.

Sakuragui la miró seria y respondió.- que lastima, pero supongo que no se puede hacer nada ya-

MK: de verdad, hana, yo lo amo

HS: no me cabe duda tus sentimientos, pero los de él si.

Hanamichi lo miró con odio dolido por que ambos se estaban riendo de él y sin pensarlo mucho soltó lo último que pensaba decir en su vida- pues les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo supongo.- y comenzó alejarse de ambos- y no te preocupes Misato, no voy a pelear con este idiota porque desde acá en adelante nuestra amistad terminó, no puedo considerante como mi amiga, porque tu no has tenido la confianza en mi para algo tan simple como esto, además no hay nadie en la tierra que no deteste más que este bastardo así que tampoco puedo dejar pasar eso, quédate con él yo no te molesto nunca más, adiós

Si misato no podía creerlo, kaede nunca espero que el pelirrojo fuera tan implacable, no podía concebir que en su corazón no pudiera perdonarla, donde había quedado todo esa gentileza que parecía salir de su corazón, era prácticamente puro dolor lo que sus palabras podían decir.

La chica no pudo contener el llanto y se hundió en el pecho de Kaede mientras repetía, eres un idiota hana, un idiota, no ves que yo lo amo como puedes decir eso.

Kaede tuvo que tragar saliva para no perder los estribos, no quería que nadie lastimará lo suyo menos ese maldito mono. Rukawa la abrazó con fuerza y mientras besaba su cabeza le dijo.- Amor mío no te preocupes todo andará bien, ya se le va a pasar, yo voy hablar con alguien para que este idiota se le pasen los cinco minutos.

Rukawa acompañó a misato hasta su casa, la chica aún se notaba triste pero no quería que él se preocupará, por primera vez desde que comenzaban a salir juntos, ella le pidió que se quedará un poco con ella en su casa; cosa de aceptó sin pensarlo mucho, es que sin siquiera proponérselo cada día se hacia más cercana a ella.

Durante las dos siguientes semanas, Misato trató de hablar en varias ocasiones con Hanamichi pero él no se había permitido escucharla en ninguna ocasión, haciendo que su amiga más se entristeciera, kaede se había artado un poco de la actitud del rojo especialmente porque su orgullo le había impedido aceptar las disculpas de su querida misato, conciente que quizás hablar con él podía poner para peor las cosas, o arreglarlas definitivamente decidió actuar en un día al finalizar el entrenamiento.

Sabía que ese día Misato tenía entrenamiento hasta más tarde porque estaban eligiendo a las jugadoras representantes de la escuela en el torneo y pensó que era el mejor momento, a penas se retiraron sus compañeros del gimnasio el siguió entrenando y como era costumbre Sakuragui era el último en salir de las duchas, cuando el rojo vio que Rukawa seguía practicando bufo molesto y se dirigió sin levantar la vista del piso no quería ni siquiera verlo, pero al llegar a la mitad del gimnasio tuvo que levantarla porque Kaede le impedía el paso.

HS: córrete zorro apestoso

KR: no

HS: te digo que te corras o te corro yo

KR: no me voy a mover hasta que aclaremos las cosas

HS: yo no tengo nada que ver contigo zorro, nada

KR: yo creo que si, estás haciendo sufrir a misato

HS: yo...jajajajaja eso no es tu problema, además yo no tengo a nadie conocida con ese nombre, así que córrete

Kaede no pudo dejar de apretar sus puños- como este supuesto tan buen amigo ahora ni siquiera quería reconocer que la estimaba.

KR: eres un imbecil, no se como puede misato estimarte tanto, eres una maldita basura.

HS: no me digas que tienes sentimiento rey del hielo, no me hagas reír a ti nunca nadie te ha importado

KR: hasta ahora no, es verdad, pero todo cambio con misato

Hanamichi abrió los ojos sorprendido podía el rey del hielo abrir su corazón a un ser humano

HS: disculpa que no te crea en lo más mínimo, te conozco se como piensas y sobre todo sé lo que tuviste con algunas chicas y eso no es de hombre

Kaede estaba sorprendido pensaba que ese era su secreto mejor guardado como podía el rojo saberlo.

KR: de que estas hablando

HS: no te hagas el que no sabes, se que tuviste relaciones con varias chicas de esta escuela que les vendiste el cuento que eras solo, que no tenías a nadie, que era su primera chica, todo ese cuento para sacarle provecho y luego dejarlas y para peor como nunca nadie te vio con ella negarlo y mantener su estrategia limpia. O me la vas a negar ahora por eso es que no quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero que le partas su corazón, no quiero que ella bote ni una lagrima por ti.

Kaede bajó la vista estaba avergonzado- yo...yo...no voy a dañarla

Ambos chicos levantaron la vista y se miraron duramente a los ojos, habían comenzado hablar con el corazón entonces era el momento de la verdad, pero ninguno de los dos habían escuchado como una persona que estaba en la puerta del gimnasio comenzaba a caminar hasta ellos y cuando Hanamichi iba hablar ella interrumpió.

MK: Kaede dime que no es cierto lo que dijo hanamichi

Misato estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos aún no sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño o una pesadilla, ambos chicos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos porque nunca esperaron verla ahí.

MK: kaede, dime es cierto o no?

Kaede bajo la vista y no pudo contestar, la chica llegó frente a él y volvió a preguntarle- RU es cierto o no?

HS: respóndele zorro, no querías hablar con la verdad ahora es tu momento.

La chica se dio vuelta y miró molesta a su amigo de siempre y sin poder contener su dolor por lo recién escuchado le dijo- quiero que te vayas ahora hanamichi esto es entre yo y kaede, no dijiste que ahora no tenias nada que ver conmigo, pues fuera

Eso sorprendió a Hanamichi- ppppeerrrro misato, no ...yo...no

Mk: FUERA

Hanamichi comenzó a salir con la impresión que esto no terminaría nada de bien, luego que el rojo salió la chica volvió a preguntar.

MK: bueno kaede cuéntame es cierto lo que dijo el pelirrojo, te acostaste con otras chicas sólo por sexo si o no?

KR: si

MK: cuantas

KR: más de 20

MK: y cuando estabas conmigo

KR: no, todo cambio contigo, misato yo... te amo

MK: pues yo también, pero no puedo creer que hayas sido tan malo con esas chicas, por eso no te opusiste cuando preferí mantener nuestra relación en secreto no?

KR: no misato, yo siempre quise que todos lo supieran, no tengo excusa por lo que hice, pero eso era antes.

MK: kaede me cuesta creerte, lo siento, pero hubiera sido mejor que me lo contaras de tu propia boca, no porque se te salió con Hanamichi

KR: por favor puedes perdonarme, yo te amo con toda mi alma

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo en el rostro de misato y luego de secarlas con sus manos miró tristemente a Kaede y le dijo- creo que necesito pensarlo un poco, no quiero tomar una decisión a la ligera, dame unos días y te daré una respuesta sobre nuestra relación

KR: te esperare, esperare que confíes en mi, se que nuestro amor es más fuerte que mi torpezas.

La chica se dio vuelta y salió corriendo con toda su fuerza del gimnasio se había propuesto no llorar pero no podía evitarlo, corrió hasta la puerta del colegio en donde paro para tomar aire, aún no podía analizar la situación que estaba pasando, pero una voz conocida la sacó de golpe de su tristeza.

HS: misato, no llores

La chica se dio vuelta era Hanamichi que caminaba hacia su lado y sin que pudiera evitarlo la rodeo y abrazó tiernamente, no habían pasado ni unos segundos cuando ella más dominada por la furia se soltó de sus brazos y le dijo- suéltame, quiero estar sola.

La chica había echo el intento de caminar pero Sakuragui le sostuvo fuertemente el brazo.- misato espera, no te pongas así conmigo.

MK: y como quieres que me ponga Hana, si hasta mi único amigo me ha dado la espalda.

HS: eso no es verdad...yo no

MK: no me digas eso me dijiste que ahora no tenías nada conmigo porque yo estaba con Kaede, bueno ahora te resulto todo, me alejaste de él

HS: yo no, misato yo sólo te abrí los ojos, te mostré lo feo de esa rata, algún día me lo agradecerás

MK: puede ser algún día, pero hoy solo te odio, además yo a él lo amo con todo mi corazón y aunque me convierta en una más de sus chicas, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo

Al finalizar esta frase la chica salió disparada con todo, y hana no pudo hacer nada y sintió deseos de matar a ese maldito zorro apestoso, cabizbajo se fue hacia su casa.

Mientras misato corría sin rumbo por las calles de Kanagawa sus ojos y rostro estaban llenos de lágrimas y nada le daba calma, ni siquiera vio cuando choco de frente con una persona que venía saliendo de una tienda de deportes.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y mientras ella se limpiaba un poco la cara para ver que estaba pasando sintió como el extraño decía su nombre

AS: señorita Katsuragi lleva mucha prisa.

Akira sendoh se había levantado y mientras se limpiaba la ropa se paró y le ofreció su mano para levantarla, fue en ese momento que se fijo que de sus ojos aún caían lagrimas y preocupado le pregunto que le pasaba.

AS: estas bien, te dolió mucho

La chica no pudo responder sólo cerró los ojos y siguió llorando desconsoladamente, akira se en crucillo a su lado y volvió a preguntarle. –te duele algo, te lastime, lo siento es que no te vi., dime algo

MK: no me hiciste daño, yo...

Ella no pudo terminar la frase y aunque poco conocía a la estrella de Ryonan se abrazó a su pecho y lloró con más fuerza, Akira ahora estaba entre sorprendido y por sobre todo muy cómodo por tenerla en sus brazos así.

Sendoh se dio cuenta que no era un problema físico sino que más bien de corazón y maldijo al bastardo que le había causado tanta pena, luego de varios minutos, el chico de cabellos rebeldes le habló.-

AS: estas un poco más tranquila

La chica avergonzada se retiro un poco de sus brazos y casi como un susurró le respondió que si, Akira la miró con ternura y mientras la ayudaba a levantarse le dijo- veo que estas un poco triste no?

MK: si

AS: alguna pena de amor

La chica bajó la vista y le dijo- si, pero no quiero hablar de ello además yo no te conozco

Akira sonrió había descubierto cual era su sufrimiento y dispuesto a indagar más y también hacerla olvidar le dijo- pues aunque no nos conocemos mucho puedes contar conmigo, me imagino que un amigo nunca está demás.

MK: no lo sé.

AS: vamos sonríe, yo tengo una muy buena receta para alegrar el corazón, aunque es un poco devastadora para el estomago

MK: cual

AS: comer helados, vamos yo te invitó y si quieres me puedes contar sólo si te animas, que dices

Misato lo miraba sorprendida como podía ser tan gentil si ni siquiera la conocía, aunque no pudo sonreír le dijo- creo que me vendría bien un helado-.

AS: pues el puesto esta como dos cuadras, vamos

Akira junto Misato caminaron el silencio las dos cuadras, el chico no pudo dejar de observarla era todo lo que él esperaba en una chica, y quizás mucho más, por su parte la chica a pesar de la compañía no podía dejar de pensar en Kaede y lo que se había enterado.

Aún pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta que habían llegado al local y Akira mientras abría la puerta y sonreía le decía- adelante señorita Katsuragi, la chica asistió con la cabeza y entró al local y luego de pedir unas copas de helado quedaron frente a frente en un incomodo silencio.

Mientras ambos trataban de buscar una frase para romper ese hielo, akira nuevamente la observó detenidamente era tan bella delicada que le hacían sentir la imperiosa necesidad de cobijarla en sus brazos por toda la vida, sus ojos aún con rastros de lagrimas le hacían verse más débil pero a la vez más interesante...era verdaderamente adorable y quería que finalmente tuviera solo ojos para él.

AS: y como te ha ido en los entrenamientos

MK: más o menos, aún la lesión no deja hacer bien mis rutinas en la barra

AS: que pena, pero porque no tratas con otras rutinas o otros equipos, la barra es lo más difícil

MK: no lo había pensado

Ambos chicos se quedaron sin palabras nuevamente y sólo comían helado y a veces cruzaban sus miradas, cuando sendoh se iba a dar por vencido, le sorprendió que ella le preguntara

MK: tienes novia superior sendoh

AS: no, porque

MK: no era una pregunta, has tenido antes?

AS: si, dos pero una más importante que la otra, a que va eso

MK: estabas enamorado

AS: creo que si, de la primera, lo otro duró muy poco, pero no entiendo que pretendes

MK: lo siento te he incomodado

AS: no pero quiero saber porque tanto rodeo, si quieres preguntarme algo o contarme dímelo, yo no tengo problema

La chica bajó la vista y sonrojándose le volvió hablar- me entere de algo muy feo de mi novio

Sendoh trago saliva.- ahora se enteraría porque y por quien estaba llorando.-

AS: de tu novio, supongo que es Sakuragui no?

Misato lo miro sorprendida y sonrojándose aún más le respondió- no hanamichi es mi mejor amigo pero ahora también estamos distanciados porque él se enojó porque yo me puse de novia

AS: al pelirrojo no le gustó tu novio,

Akira sabía entonces que no era su rival pensaba entonces quién sería.

MK: le perdonarías a la persona que amas una falla grande

Akira estaba serio estaba hablando de la persona que amaba, ella lo amaba y el estupido le había hecho daño.

AS: dicen que el amor borra todo, pero no es que sea copuchento pero dime que hizo para que sea tan terrible

MK: es un poco embarazoso

AS: si no quieres contármelo no hay problema

MK: pues si quiero saber lo que piensas necesito un análisis de un chico, superior Sendoh usted es muy popular en su escuela

AS: yo...popular...bueno algo pero no me preocupa, aunque comparados con otros, creo que en tu escuela hay jugadores del equipo que tienen hasta animadoras.

Misato no pudo contener sus lágrimas, sabía que sólo era Rukawa el que estaba en esa posición

MK: entonces eres muy don Juan

AS: no, cuando uno está enamorado, nadie más importa

MK: pero si tuviste algunas relaciones con otras personas antes eso cuenta

AS: supongo que no

MK: aunque le hayas hecho daño

AS: supongo que cambia la cosa

La chica rompió en llanto de nuevo. Y mientras akira la observaba casi sin poder comprender como podían hacerla sufrir ella le confesó lo sucedido

MK: pues ese es el problema, me he enterado que mi novio estuvo antes que estuviera conmigo con varias chicas y hablo de mínimo 20 y que fue bien bastardo porque sólo se rió de ellas, y ahora me dice que me ama que daría todo por mí, que en el pasado era un estupido pero que conmigo todo cambió

AS: y a ti te cuesta creerle no?

MK: si, le pedí tiempo y no sé que hacer, además yo me enteré por una casualidad.

AS: no es que quiera darme de celestino, pero tú lo amas mucho

MK: creo que si, con sólo verlo una vez me basto para quererlo

Akira había achicado los ojos y la observaba intrigado quién podía causar tantos estragos en la chica que el quería para él, pero sabiendo que era un momento difícil sólo pensó en apoyarla

AS: de seguro que debe ser alguien muy especial

MK: si, es muy popular

AS: ahhh veo, y bueno supongo que en la escuela casi se murieron cuando se enteraron de lo de ustedes

MK: nadie lo sabía

Akira sonrió por dentro- estaba claro el bastardo también había jugado con ella-.

AS: tu novio no quiso decírselo a nadie

MK: no fui yo, no quería tener problemas con Hana

A Sendoh no le había durado ni un segundo la felicidad, y pensó quien era Hana

AS: perdón quien

MK: hanamichi Sakuragui así le dijo, el me dice miki, superior sendoh

AS: suena muy bonito, puedo pedirte un favor...

MK: claro

AS: dime por mi nombre me siento muy viejo con eso de superior

MK: esta bien sup... perdón akira

AS: perfecto

MK: tú también puedes decirme por mi nombre

AS: de verdad no te incomoda

MK: no para nada has sido muy atento conmigo

AS: porque eres alguien muy agradable y sobre todo no me gusta ver llorar a los Ángeles, menos a uno tan hermoso como tu misato

La chica se sonrojó a tal punto que tuvo que poner sus manos en la cara para impedir que fuera tan evidente, akira sonrió al verla y mientras observaba su boca pensó como sería un beso suyo.

A pesar de todo lo malo que había sido para la chica ahora se sentía mucho mejor, Akira había logrado hacerla sentir cómoda y sobre todo muy bien acogida, cuando la tarde había pasado, la chica decidió irse a casa, Akira se ofreció de voluntario para acompañarla quería saber como era su casa aunque fuera por fuera.

Ambos chicos se fueron el silencio, sólo a veces se miraban y sonreían levemente y cuando Misato paró y le dijo- esta es mi casa- akira sólo atinó a decir- es una casa muy bonita vives con tus padres

MK: no con mi abuela

AS: no tienes padres

MK: sólo mi mama pero no me llevó muy bien

AS: ahhh yo vivo solo mis padres se separaron y cada uno se fue con su pareja y por eso ahora vivo mejor solo.

MK: yo ahora me gusta vivir con mi abuela ella es muy inteligente es escritora

AS: escritora, que bien lo único es que yo no leo nunca prefiero salir de pesca

MK: akira gracias por todo, de verdad que me has ayudado

AS: no hay problema y si tienes ganas de ir a tomarte otro helado, y no quieres sentirte sola normalmente en las tardes yo estoy en el muelle 3 aprovechando de pescar.- y le entregó una sonrisa bastante hermosa que la hizo sonrojarse bastante.

La chica entró a su casa y cuando cerró su puerta la voz de su abuela la sacó de esa alegría que estaba.

AK: bastante guapo el joven que te acompañaba, misato

La chica la miró sorprendida y ahí su abuela vio lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos

AK: estuviste llorando misato

MK: un poco es que tuve un problema en la práctica

AK: pero se te olvidó un poco con tu acompañante, te gusta ese chico

MK: solo es un amigo

AK: amigo, seguramente no lo conoce hanamichi porque como es de celoso le da un ataque

MK: no lo conoce, pero de verdad el es amigo nada más

Su abuela la miro divertida veía otra intención en sus ojos pero no dijo nada sólo le dijo que se cambiará ropa y que bajara a cenar con ella, la chica asistió, se sentía mejor, en la ducha pensó que mañana mismo hablaría con Kaede quería decirle que si quería seguir con él, que a pesar de conocer esa faceta suya aún lo amaba sería una tonta pero seguía prendida de él como el primer día que lo vio.


	5. La traición, no supe amarte verdad?

**Capitulo 5: La traición, no supe amarte verdad?**

Misato no tuvo que buscar a Kaede para hablar con él, se topo cuando llegaba a su sala con él en la puerta, el chico la esperaba a ella, había causado un verdadero revuelo y cuando vio que se estaba acercando le trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo, se moría por escuchar una respuesta de sus labios y cuando Misato llegó junto a su lado un especial ambiente los rodeó.

Kaede sacando fuerzas de flaqueza la miró a sus ojos y le dijo- quisiera saber si ya tienes una respuesta-.

Sus ojos azules profundos imploraban una respuesta y eso la conmovieron aún más; la chica respondió- si ya la tengo.

Rukawa se levanto más como dispuesto a contener el golpe que le iba a dar a su corazón, pero fue todo lo contrario- aún quiero seguir contigo- fue lo que ella dijo-

Kaede aún no lo podía creer pensó que se trataba de una broma y le preguntó para comprobar lo que había dicho

KR: de verdad me perdonas

MK: si, aunque pienses que soy una tonta pero te quiero mucho

Kaede sonrió y sin poder contenerse la abrazo con todo y luego la beso ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que cuando aún permanecían besándose toda las personas que estaban ahí los observaban entre espantados y muy pero muy sorprendidos

Cuando los chicos dejaron de besarse se miraron a los ojos y mientras aún seguían abrazados, el rumor de lo que estaba pasando en ese salón, era conocido por todos los rincones del establecimiento ante la incredulidad de todos.

Eran impresionante como había logrado el rumor esparcirse por todos los rincones y mientras Kaede y Misato se despedían para entrar a clases, porque el timbre había sonado, varias chicas se desmayaban por la impresión y otras no dejaban de llorar amargamente porque su querido Rukawa tenía dueña por fin.

Kaede había casi levitado hasta su sala por la felicidad que sentía por fin, nadie en la tierra ahora podía borrarle lo dichoso y maravilloso que se sentía cuando estaba con Misato.

Testigo obligado de lo que había sucedido había sido Hanamichi que había visto a Misato y Kaede reconciliarse espero lo suficiente para dejar pasar a Rukawa, no quería hablarle porque cualquiera cosa que hubiera dicho sería suficiente para matarlo a golpes, a pesar que había confirmado su mala fama, estaba seguro que no había descubierto todo y que tarde temprano le haría mal a Misato pero ahora no intervendría, ni siquiera se lo contaría a la nona dejaría pasar el tiempo, sabía que solo eso podía curar su amistad con Misato.

Fueron semanas completas de felicidad parecía que nadie más podía ser más dichoso en la tierra, y era algo que demostraban tanto Misato como Kaede.

El chico de ojos azules había mejorado la calidad de las jugadas que practicaban con el equipo, que se habían entusiasmado con el excelente nivel que estaban llegando solo Hanamichi se mantenía al margen y como todos sabían del poco cariño que ambos se sentían por el otro, y rukawa no tenía la menor intención en que el se convirtiera de nuevo en una persona que le robará algo del amor de su querida Misato.

A su vez la chica aunque mantenía su corazón de forma muy serena, no había podido lograr mejorar su rutina en las barras paralelas, y su obstinación la estaba dejando con un registro bastante bajo.

Nuevamente su entrenadora le ofreció la posibilidad de realizar otras rutinas en otros aparatos pero ella no quiso, he insistió en que podía mejorar antes de terminar el mes y para poder representar al colegio en el campeonato ínter escolar.

Sólo su abuela sabía que no había logrado salir adelante luego de su lesión, y aunque le había dado constantemente ánimos no había logrado que ella mejorara.

Pero la obstinación de la chica era tan que estaba dispuesta a todo para lograrlo, mientras Rukawa practicaba en el gimnasio ella lo hacia en la sala de gimnasia donde estaba logrando varios avances.

Habían pasado algunas semanas y sus progresos eran sorprendentes y un reencuentro con si querido amigo, volvería a ponerle más empeño. Desde que Hanamichi se había distanciado y a pesar que Kaede estaba ahora su lado su contacto con el resto del mundo era bastante escaso, es que Rukawa era prácticamente el ser menos sociable de toda la tierra y el estar junto a él también la había llevado a esa categoría.

Pero el rojo como solía decirle a Hanamichi se había dado cuenta que a pesar que ella se notaba feliz por estar con el pelmazo de Rukawa, como solía decirle, sabía que no le gustaba ser tan aislada, y pensado que lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado, se lo había prometido a ella y también a su abuela.

Luego del entrenamiento se cercioró que Rukawa se quedará practicando, sabia que Misato lo estaba haciendo y quería hablarle en privado entró a la sala prácticamente en silencio, ella estaba practicando su rutina en las paralelas casi en silencio solo se escuchaba el sonido de su cuerpo cuando rompía el aire, la observo en silencio, mientras pensaba que seguramente ella era mucho más talentosa que él, Rukawa incluso Sendoh y no debería estar en una escuela donde se perdería era para que representará a Japón en las olimpiadas.

La observó bastante rato hasta que ella dejó de practicar y bajo de la barra para tomar un poco de agua, fue en ese momento que le hablo tratando de no sonar imbecil.

H: te veo muy animada misato

La chica se dio vuelta sorprendida y aún un poco molesta con él le dijo- buenas razones tengo aunque digas lo contrario.

Hanamichi se puso serio y le dijo- supongo, que tienes buenas razones, como sabes cuales son las mías no?.

M: si lo sé

H: quizás tenga muchas falencias, pero solo hay una cosa que no puedes reclamarme

M: cual

H: siempre he sido leal contigo, porque sin quererlo te has convertido en alguien importante en mi vida

M: tu también a pesar lo que pasó

H: lo siento, yo solo traté de protegerte

M: no lo necesito, eres mi amigo no mi dueño

H: si lo sé, pero te quiero demasiado, eres mi mejor amiga como la hermana que nunca tuve

Misato lo miró a los ojos y vio que como nunca Hanamichi había sido sincero y ella también le respondió con el corazón.

M: yo también te quiero hana, y no quiero estar más separada de ti.

H: yo tampoco, volveremos a ser como antes

M: claro

H: solo te pido que no me exijas que me agrade Rukawa, tú sabes lo que siento por él.

M: si, lo sé no pediré nada, tu eres mi amigo él es el hombre que amo.

Hanamichi agudizó la mirada, esa frase no le había gustado pero era cierto, y trató de no demostrarlo y le dijo en tono de broma- espero que el zorro no se enoje porque nos reconciliamos-

Misato sonrió y le dijo- no te preocupes, si algo he aprendido en estos meses es a manejar a tu querido compañero.

Hanamichi se rió y se acercó hasta ella y diciendo.- te ayudo a practicar.

La chica asistió con su cabeza y comenzó nuevamente su practica, quizás por el hecho de tener a tu amigo de vuelta no se dio cuenta que la hora avanzaba, sólo cuando Kaede entró a la sala y la llamó se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de él.

Kaede había prácticamente terminado hace más de una hora y Misato aún no llegaba, supuso que ante la cercanía de la fecha ella quería practicar más pero un tanto impaciente decidió ver porque tanto demora, antes de entrar sintió su risa junto a la de otra persona, un hombre y pensó quien le estaba robando la atención de su querida Misato.

Al entrar vio con sorpresa que ella estaba aún practicando y Sakuragui la estaba ayudando, cuando terminó su rutina, el chico de cabellos rojos la sostuvo delicadamente de su cintura para que ella tocará el piso y Rukawa en ese momento no pudo dejar de sentir un vendaval de celos, trato de calmarse pero al llamarla su voz denotó lo preocupado y herido que estaba

K: Misato que estás haciendo

Los dos chicos lo miraron y ella sin sobre saltarse le dijo- entrenando y Hanamichi me estaba ayudando me queda solo una semana y debo representar muy bien a la escuela en el estado.-

Rukawa no agregó nada. Su mirada de volvió más fría y sólo agregó- bueno nos vamos, o te quedas entrenando-

M: me voy contigo, si es que aún quieres

Kaede se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una verdadera escena y tratando de sonar un poco menos rudo y le dijo- esta bien, yo te espero afuera- y salió.

Misato mientras se vestía le dijo a Hanamichi- porque no vienes a cenar a casa, y conversamos más, porque sé que no quieres irte con Kaede-

H: con quien?

M: hay mi amigo el nombre de Rukawa es Kaede

H: ahhhhh, hasta el nombre tiene de tonto, podrá ser muy bueno en el basket y hasta con arrastre pero su nombre no dice nada

M: no seas malo, es tu compañero

H: compañero, si tu lo dices, bueno ándate te espera pasaré por tu casa como a las nueve esta bien.

M: perfecto

Los dos chicos se despidieron y ella salió hasta donde estaba Rukawa, quien se apoyaba en la puerta con cara de molesto la chica le entregó una sonrisa y mientras le estiraba su mano le dijo- vamos.

Rukawa solo se levantó y le estiro la mano pero no le contestó nada y camino rápido casi elevándola del suelo fue un viaje más que silencioso y la chica tampoco quiso agregar nada, casi llegando a su casa, Rukawa paró de golpe y le dijo.

K: ya no estás enojada con el idiota

M: no, nos arreglamos porque?

K: no solo preguntaba.

Kaede no fue capaz de expresar lo que sentía se moría de celos porque Hanamichi había vuelto a su lado, compartiendo en algo el cariño de la mujer que quería, se había acostumbrado durante estos últimos años a manejar las situación completamente y ser quién imponía y eso le daba más coraje.

Misato se acercó para besarlo pero el instantáneamente movió su cara para no encontrarse con sus labios, ella trato de no ofenderse y sin decir mas que adiós entró a su casa.

El chico estrella de Shohoku, se quedó realmente angustiado, se sentía absolutamente vulnerable, y durante toda esa semana se mantuvo casi igual, no había dejado de verla de golpe porque ni siquiera lo resistía, sino que también más bien se había mantenido más que nunca en silencio tratando de aguantar no perder sus casillas por los celos.

A pesar de eso el día viernes, cuando trato de ser más cercano con su querida Misato ella estaba absolutamente angustiada con su presentación y no pudieron hablar demasiado, Rukawa en un gesto único le había escrito una carta maravillosa y sin que ella se diera cuenta se la puso en su bolso de gimnasia para que la leyera cuando estuviera en su presentación.

Ni Kaede ni Hanamichi pudieron acompañar a su querida Misato al evento porque tenían partido ese mismo día, la chica llegó con su equipo prácticamente al evento, no había tanta gente porque era la pre clasificatoria y cuando iba a ponerse su equipo encontró la carta de Rukawa,

Al ver si nombre escrito afuera se sorprendió no sabía de quien era porque Rukawa nunca le había escrito, pero al abrirla y ver su firma abajo supo que era de él.

Kaede prácticamente había volcado su corazón en ese pedazo de hoja le decía lo mucho que la quería y como se había convertido en alguien tan importante en su vida, que la amaba tanto que no le gustaba que nadie le robará un poco de su amor y por eso no quería aceptar a Hanamichi como su amigo.

Se mostró inseguro de que ella lo quisiera a pesar de los errores y le deseaba lo mejor, le declaró su amor de forma completa y le pedía disculpas por lo falta de delicadeza y expresión pero la amaba por sobre todo.

La chica leyó la carta en silencio y se emocionó al sentirse tan querida, al doblar el sobre vio que a dentro también había otro sobre y lo abrió había una llave y una pequeña nota que decía. – la llave de mi casa para que estés conmigo cuando quieras-.

Misato sonrió y salió con un renovado espíritu para competir, esa especial espíritu hizo que su rutina saliera prácticamente perfecta y obtuvo la más alta puntuación de la jornada, mientras la chica aún celebraba con su equipo se dio cuenta que lo único que quería hacer era ver a Kaede y sabiendo que quizás el estaba en su casa se fue lo más rápido que pudo, mientras cruzaba la ciudad en tren desde el lugar donde se realizó el evento pensaba que el partido de Shohoku ya había terminado desde hace rato y seguramente su querido Kaede estaba durmiendo, como solía hacer siempre

Al acercarse a la casa de su amado su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, nunca había estado sola con él tanto tiempo y esta podía ser la oportunidad para que fuera su primera vez.

Su casa era pequeña vivía solo desde que se aburrió de vivir con su madrastra y su padre que le mantenía los gastos y como su especial personalidad no lo hacia muy sociable no los veía desde años y era algo que no le preocupaba.

Al abrir la puerta la chica se sorprendió la sala era bastante limpia y muy ordenada y pensó que seguramente completamente distinto a como era ella o Sakuragui.

Subió lentamente las escaleras a la única habitación del segundo piso, y aún emocionada cuando iba abrir la puerta que estaba semi junta se paralizó al ve la escena que se vivía en la habitación, la chica se quedo helada casi sin poder respirar al ver que en la cama de Rukawa alguien estaba haciendo el amor con él.

La chica casi sin entender que pasaba se quedó pegada al piso y vio como Rukawa hacia suya a esa extraña, vio el cuerpo de la persona que más quería en ese momento poseer a otra con una pasión que siempre pensó para sí.

La extraña gemía dulcemente y mientras aún veía esa escena sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sabiendo que su corazón se estaba rompiendo a pedazos , abrió de golpe la puerta y avanzando hacia la cama sin ni siquiera saber que hacer le dijo a Rukawa- creo que es mejor devolverte esto, no quiero tener nada contigo-.

Kaede al sentir la voz de Misato paro de golpe y la miró desconcertado y vio como el rostro de ella era inundado por las lagrimas y dejaba encima de su velador la llave junto a la carta que le había escrito- el chico no alcanzó a esbozar palabra cuando ella salió corriendo de su habitación, sin importarle nada se levantó y la siguió a toda velocidad, logro alcanzarla mientras bajaba la escalera y mientras le tomaba la mano trataba de explicar lo inexplicable.

Ella ni siquiera lo quiso mirar a la cara tenia tanto dolor en su alma que mirarlo también le produciría un dolor mayor, el hablo- Misato no te vayas te lo puedo explicar fue un error, no sabía lo que hacia, yo te amo a ti, te lo juró-.

Misato no dijo nada, escuchar sus palabras le hacían doler más su corazón y se trato de soltar de él, Kaede no dejó que ella se alejará y tomándola de los hombros la aprisionó contra la pared y la beso a la fuerza.

La chica se trato de soltar como pudo, y apoyo sus manos en el cuerpo de él, era la primera vez que sentía su piel desnuda y luego que él dejó de besarla le dijo sin levantar la mirada- lo siento, no puedo amarte así, no me busques más lo nuestro se acabo puedes seguir con tu vida y yo trataré de seguir con la mía, además aún te están esperando arriba-.

Kaede no podía creerlo sus palabras sonaron duras y dichas con el fondo de su ser y no pudo dejar que ella se fuera, la chica cuando llegó a la puerta le dijo- y pensar que yo venía a estar contigo en mi primera vez, pero el destino no quiso que fuera así -y lo miró a los ojos de forma fría y llena de dolor.

La chica cerró la puerta y corrió con todo por las calles de Kanagawa, Kaede permaneció paralizado durante un buen rato hasta que sintió como su amante pasaba su lado, lo miró con cara de triunfo estaba vestida y con una mueca de ganadora le dijo- gracias fue una tarde adorable con un final magnifico, ahora bastardo sabrás como se siente cuando se le rompe el corazón a alguien, porque de seguro que te duele, lo veo en tu cara la amabas y le hiciste lo que nunca pensaste alejarla de ti, lo siento por ella buena chica pero encontrará alguien que realmente la merezca- y con una sonrisa en sus labios cerró la puerta.

Kaede se desmoronó aún no podía digerir que había perdido a Misato y mientas golpeaba la pared lloró con todo ese dolor que sentía, la chica había llegado a su casa llorando y se había encerrado en su habitación, su nona supo que algo demasiado malo había pasado y llamó de inmediato a Sakuragui, el rojo vino tan pronto como pudo, pero ella no abrió la puerta lloraba desconsolada en la cama y sin más fuerzas se quedó dormida de puro dolor.

Despertó al alba al otro día y cuando abrió la puerta para ir al baño, Hanamichi quedó a sus pies porque había dormido en su puerta al verlo lloró desconsoladamente y nuevamente se entró a su habitación, esta vez el chico pudo entra a su cuarto y luego de cerrar de puerta se acercó a ella y le dijo- que pasa Misato porque estás así, quieres contarme-.

Pero la chica no respondió y sólo cerro los ojos y siguió llorando más desconsoladamente, el supo que no debía preguntar más solo acompañarla y le acarició el pelo tratando de consolarla, la chica se abrazó a su amigo sin dejar de llorar y luego de unos momentos le dijo que había pasado- me duele tanto mi corazón-

Sakuragui supo que era por Rukawa y pensó lo peor, la chica continuó- tenías razón, el no va a cambiar lo encontré con otra en la cama, me destrozó el corazón, me duele respirar lo amo tanto pero no lo perdonaré nunca.

Hanamichi sólo la abrazó más fuerte y no dijo nada por primera vez supo que no debía decir nada. –Solo le haría más daño.-

M: hana me quiero morir, el nunca me quiso solo quería que yo fuera una más de sus conquistas.

H: eso te dijo

M: no dijo que me quería que todo esto era un error pero yo no puedo creerle así no, no puedo amar así.

H: lo se y lo siento tu te mereces lo mejor.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y le dijo- gracias amigo mío sin ti me muero, la chica se apoyo en su hombro y luego de algunos minutos se volvió a dormir, estaba exhausta y él luego de acostarla en su cama salió de la habitación.

Sakuragui sabía que no podía contarle todo a la nona y solo le contó que Misato tenía una pena de amor con un chico que no estaba interesada en ella y que eso la tenía así.

Su nona supo que no podía hacer nada con eso solo tiempo la podía curar, Hana paso todo el fin de semana con ella, Misato no se quiso levantar y él permaneció a su lado acompañándola en todo momento.

Su nona sabiendo que sólo el tiempo podía curarla le dijo.- que sería muy bueno que la acompañará a un viaje de promoción que tenía en Londres por dos semanas y Hanamichi la alentó mientras se quedaba cuidando la casa.

Ese día lunes cuando Misato con su abuela cruzaban Europa en avión, Kaede esperaba en la puerta del salón de Misato que ella llegará, aún no se daba por vencido pero cuando vio que ella no llegó, se fue cabizbajo a una de las terrazas donde sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar, quizás por eso no se dio cuenta como Hana había llegado a su lado y con una patada lo tiraba al piso.

No pudo reaccionar y el rojo estaba encima golpeando su rostro a pesar que podía defenderse no quiso sabia que se lo merecía, y mientras pensaba en eso su rostro se llenó de sangre, hana casi sin fuerza dejó de golpearlo y aún llenó de odio le dijo- te debería matar bastardo matar por haberle destrozado el corazón a Misato, eres un mandito aprovechador, no la mereces y no la busques, no te acerques si lo haces te mato, ella merece algo mejor, no como tu que no sabe que es amar.

Y dejándolo más muerto que vivo se alejó mientras bajaba las escaleras, no fueron muchos los que supieron el real motivo del terminó de Kaede y Misato, pero fue una verdadera conmoción, a pesar que Hanamichi quería mantener la discreción de su amiga, no pudo dejar de contárselo a Ayako que se mostró muy sorprendida por conocer la real personalidad de la estrella de Shohoku, sin quererlo eso también cambió la relación de la manager del equipo con Rukawa antes siempre fue gentil, quizás la única que no pensaba en él como un semi dios, y Rukawa se dio cuenta que más que nunca estaba sólo.

Esas dos semanas para Misato lejos de Japón le permitieron poder despegar su mente, ahora sólo trataba de pensar en su presentación en menos de un mes se desarrollaría el torneo final del estado en el instituto Ryonan con esa meta puesta en su corazón y en su mente volvió al estado de Kanagawa, sabía que ver a Kaede volvería a recordarle todo el dolor pero pensaba que no podía dejar de evitarlo.

Era domingo cuando había llegado y sin poder quedarse en su casa, decidió darse una vuelta no quería hablar con Hana por primera vez quería reflexionar por su propia cuenta, casi como un instinto salió a recorrer por la costanera cuando al llegar al muelle tres se encontró con Akira Sendoh que venía de una provechosa pesca, al verla el chico de Ryonan le sonrió sin poder evitarlo él estaba absolutamente nervioso la última vez que habían hablado no había sido muy inteligente y espera que estaba vez todo saldría mas provechoso.

La chica no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, mantenía su vista casi en el infinito sin fijarla en nada y hasta que él no le habló se dio cuenta que estaba al lado suyo.

AS: señorita Katsuragi como está tanto tiempo.

La chica trató se sonreír pero el dolor que sentía no la dejaban ni siquiera hacer su mejor esfuerzo y sólo contesto- es verdad tanto tiempo-.

Akira supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal ni si quiera se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos, sin saber que hacer ambos se quedaron parados frente a frente, Sendoh buscando mirarla a los ojos y ella escondiendo su cara, para no romper a llorar, ya lo había hecho una vez y parecía que Akira se asomaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

M: lo siento no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie hoy

A: lo entiendo no te preocupes, solo quiero desearte que te vaya muy bien en la competencia la próxima semana de verdad

M: gracias, eso quiero, disculpa tengo que irme, me están esperando en casa

A: OK nos vemos

M si nos vemos en tu escuela

Akira vio como ella se alejó sin levantar la vista supo entonces que de seguro estaba pasando por un mal momento y quizás no tan relacionado con lo deportivo sino que más bien con su corazón y pensó como alguien podía dañar a alguien como ella y que de seguro era un verdadero bastardo.

_**Demasiado maquiavelica….jijijijiji, uno de mis placeres es hacer sufrir a Rukawa…la media paliza que le dio Hana……jijijijij aunque en ocasiones termino por darle una oportunidad.**_

**_Espero que les guste, un especial saludo y agradecimiento para Elena, Mayako87 y Obana –Chan, por si acaso quieren mandarme una bomba o un insulto o cualquier regalito mi correo es _**


	6. Porque me quieren quitar todo lo que amo

_**Un nuevo capitulo, un poco más corto pero espero que no por eso sea menos interesante, y de verdad me alegran mucho los reviews porque en general los comentarios que había tenido de el capitulo anterior de ojos azules, fueron bien duros, parece que me tope con muchas fanáticas de kaede Rukawa que me decìan- no mira El no puede ser así- y no sé a mi me parece extraño es un chico no, con las hormonas a esa edad dando jugo pesado y con tanta admiradora, muy témpano de hielo será pero nadie aguanta, entonces me siento muy contenta porque tanta chica me ha creído…..si Kaede Rukawa puede por lo menos en este fics ser despreciable….aunque le perdonaremos eso y le daremos otra oportunidad…..jijijiji eso lo veremos con el paso de los capítulos no?.**_

_**Nuevamente gracias por los reviews, una absoluta fanática de los fansfic**_

**Capitulo 6: Porque me quieren quitar todo lo que amo**

El día anterior había sido bastante duro para la chica y quizás porque Hanamichi sabía que el volver a clases sería aún peor, no quiso que ella llegara sola a la preparatoria y se quedo en casa de nona.

Cada día Hana pasaba más en la casa de Misato, y la chica agradecía su gesto porque sólo con su apoyo saldrá adelante.

Llegaron a la preparatoria casi sin darse cuenta, ella apretaba sus libros con fuerza; por nada del mundo lo quería ver de nuevo, pero podía ser algo un tanto difícil porque prácticamente compartían casi los mismos espacios comunes.

Mientras la chica aún podía controlar sus emociones, Sakuragui pensaba que ojala que sus palabras hubieran surtido efecto en Rukawa y no se le ocurriera aparecer en ningún momento, ambos entraron a la sala sin problemas y se mantuvieron juntos como tratando de evitar lo peor.

Por su parte Kaede no sabía que ella había vuelto, pero cuando al finalizar las clases la vio que estaba con el equipo de gimnasia, pensó que a pesar de la amenaza de Sakuragui, el tenía que hablar con ella.

Al llegar al gimnasio vio que todos estaban entrenando y supo que debía hacerlo ahora se estaba dando vuelta para que los demás no se dieran cuenta que se estaba fugando, cuando se topo con Ayako que lo miraba sería y hasta con molestia, el trato de evitar su mirada pero cuando pasaba por su lado le habló.

A: para donde vas rukawa

R: tengo que hablar con alguien antes

A: y el entrenamiento

R: vuelvo enseguida

A: y con quien tienes que hablar porque que yo sepa tu no tienes a nadie no es cierto?

Kaede se dio vuelta sorprendido y sin que pudiera decir algo más la chica continúo.

A: no la molestes más, ya bastante daño le has hecho

R: pero…

A: no insistas, lo que hiciste no tiene nombre eres un aprovechador, yo nunca creí los rumores tuyos pero cuando me contó Sakuragui y lo que hiciste lo confirme… además hable con una de tus amiguitas y agregó bastantes detalles

R: eso no es verdad, yo no tenía nada planeado, yo la quiero a ella, no sabes de lo que estas hablando

A: pero te salió el tiro por la culata no?

R: a que te refieres

A: no te das cuenta que la visita de Azuka no fue casual, ellas sabían que te habías enamorado de Misato y te devolvieron la mano, jugaron contigo y caíste redondito.

R: yo no quería….

A: no querías pero te la tiraste y no pensaste en la supuesta mujer que querías, eres un bastardo si de verdad la hubieras amado jamás la habrías engañado, pero no resististe la tentación cierto, te sabes demasiado irresistible y pensaste que un polvo no haría daño o no?

R: yo...yo

Kaede tragó saliva.- sabia que no había resistido la tentación – a pesar de todo ese amor que sentía por misato las hormonas lo manejaban, era prácticamente un animal que actuaba por instinto.

El chico permanecía ahí sin hacer nada pero trató de continuar, pero las nuevas palabras no le dejaron continuar.

A: no se te ocurra seguir, si das un paso más llamó a Hanamichi, no te vendría mal una nueva pateadura por aprovechador.

Los ojos de Kaede se llenaron de lagrimas y sin importar un bledo que ella le dijera lo que fuera le contestó

R: puede que sea un bastardo, lo sé, lo soy, pero nunca había sentido por alguien algo sólo con ella y aunque termine muerto por Sakuragui lo voy a intentar, lo voy a intentar todo para recuperarla.

A: me lo suponía, - Ayako a pesar de eso no se inmutó- pero no te lo voy a permitir, si das un paso más cuento a todo el colegio de tus conquistas tengo suficientes pruebas, puede que hablar con Misato sea bueno pero no ahora, hoy no, no la molestes así que vuelve al entrenamiento.

La chica se había puesto frente a él y le impidió el paso estaba dispuesta a todo, Rukawa tuvo que darse por vencido no podía contra toda la escuela y entró a la practica casi sin poder pensar otra cosa que no fuera ella.

El entrenamiento de ambos fue largo e intenso, Misato se había concentrado con todo para ser en unos pocos días la mejor y no pensar en nada le ayudo para seguir avanzando.

A penas terminó Sakuragui, se fue volando a donde Misato le había prometido acompañarla para entrenar y ni siquiera despedirse de los demás corrió a su lado, la chica aun estaba rodeada por algunas de sus compañeras que estaban emocionadísimas por los avances logrados por todos y esperaban no sólo ganarse el puesto como mejor escuela, sino que también arrasar en la competencia individual.

Al verla la chica trató de sonreír especialmente porque él venía feliz junto con Haruko que cada día se convertía en más inseparable de él, a pesar que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a reconocer lo que sentía por el otro.

Haruko se mostró sorprendida por la calidad de Misato tenían razón para considerarla la mejor era increíble y se sintió especial por estar cuando ella se preparaba para una ocasión tan importante.

Luego de algunas horas los tres chicos salieron con dirección a casa de Misato, que había invitado a Haruko a cenar, los tres chicos salieron tranquilamente y desde el gimnasio Kaede pudo ver como ella se alejaba, al verla tan tranquila se sintió mejor en una de esas podía perdonarlo estaba dispuesto a todo para eso.

Durante toda la semana el chico de ojos azules no se pudo acercar a ella estaba fuertemente vigilado por los demás y tuvo que conformarse con verla de lejos.

Había llegado el sábado y Misato estaba sumamente nerviosa todo el equipo llego bastante temprano para la competencia, y el hecho que todas estuvieran un tanto nerviosa había puesto con los pelos de punta a Misato que decidió darse una vuelta y tomar un refresco para despegarse.

Cuando llegó a la maquina de bebidas se dio cuenta que no traía nada de sencillo, pero cuando comenzaba a lamentarse una voz conocida la sobresalto.

AS: puedo invitarle una bebida señorita Katsuragi

La chica se dio vuelta y vio que Akira Sendoh la miraba feliz con una maravillosa sonrisa en los labios y metía unas monedas en la expendedora

Misato le sonrió dándose cuenta que desde lo de Rukawa no lo había hecho y agregó. – claro-

As. La veo con mejor ánimo, feliz por competir

M: si, mejor

AS. Excelente, hoy en un día importante le deseo todo el éxito

M: gracias superior Sendoh

AS: de nada….pero no habíamos quedado que me dijeras por mi nombre

M: es verdad- Misato no pudo dejar de sonrojarse-

AS: dime Akira quieres pero por favor no me llames superior es que me siento viejo te parece?

M: bueno akira – y la chica sonrió, tu puedes llamarme por mi nombre no me gusta mucho la formalidad

AS: a mi tampoco, parecemos adultos

M: aún nos falta

AS: y estás nerviosa por lo de hoy –Akira estaba ahora más que expectante-

M: un poco, sabes al comienzo no lo estaba pero al ver como mis compañeras si lo están me contagie por eso salí.

AS: estoy seguro que te va ir bien, tienes pinta de buena deportista

M: tú crees, pero no tan buena como tu, tu fama es bastante grande

AS: así no lo sabía pero no es para tanto, de seguro que me odian en tu escuela

M: algunos, pero aunque no lo creas, otros te admiran aunque no lo quieran reconocer

AS: así, -Akira no pudo dejar de sorprenderse-

M: si, si eres un buen jugador porque no?. Además he escuchado que eres bastante atento y sociable.

AS: que buenos comentarios, nada malo veo

M: los rumores dicen que no tienes nada malo

AS: algo debo tener nadie es perfecto- Akira le sonrió encantador-

Sin que ninguno de los pudiera comprender estaban coqueteando uno con el otro, y se sentían bien al estar así.

Luego de un rato Misato fue llamada por sus compañeras, debía prepararse

M: me tengo que ir, gracias por la bebida

AS: no, gracias a ti, y que te vaya excelente yo te voy a estar animando así que cuando salgas y veas que alguien anima con mucho entusiasmo ese voy a ser yo.

La chica no pudo dejar de sonrojarse y bajando la vista avergonzada agregó- gracias nos vemos-.

Ella entró sintiendo en su pecho la pequeña sensación de que la vida le estaba sonriendo, empezó su entrenamiento con todo, ya se había colocado su uniforme rojo se veía bastante bien y sus compañeras también las 15 chicas sobresalían de las demás y eso llamó la atención de los asistentes.

Mientras aún llegaban más personas, Hanamichi sin quererlo se había sentado muy cerca de Sendoh, el rojo estaba acompañado prácticamente por todo el equipo salvo Rukawa que venían ha ver a Misato.

Cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta lo cercano que estaba Sendoh, Mitsui casi por instinto lo fue a saludar al final, el también era capitán de un equipo y estaban en su casa.

Akira siendo más que protocolar se acercó a los demás y los saludo uno a uno.

A: Ryota, que tal?

RM: bien gracias

A: señorita Akagi, señorita Ayako que tal?

A y H: bien gracias linda escuela

AS: y el famoso Sakuragui que tal, en que andan por acá?

H: en algo que no te importa puercoespín, pero gracias por lo famoso

Akira se rió y cuando pensaba que nadie le contestaría -Ayako hablo

A: vinimos apoyar a una amiga nuestra

AS: tienen buenas jugadoras

H: en todo puercoespín en todo

A: no le hagas casi Sendoh, pero si vinimos a apoyar a nuestra amiga

H: es la mejor, igual que talentosa que yo

AS: suponía, se están acostumbrando a llenarse de estrellas

H: así es

Akira supo de quién se trataba y se despidió pensando que ella tenía bastantes personas que la apoyaban, pero a pesar de eso el también se moría por ser la más importante de ella.

Mientras los otros equipos se mantenían en la cancha, Misato tratando de salir de ese estado de presión decidió salir por un poco de aire, salió a uno de los pasillos y se sentó en el suelo helado con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse.

No habían pasado algunos minutos cuando alguien llegó a su lado y la llamo por su nombre

K: Misato necesito que me escuches

La chica al oir esa voz no supo que hacer, y al elevar la vista vio que Kaede estaba a menos de un metro de ella, trato de levantarse y salir arrancando de él pero Rukawa la sostuvo del brazo y la atrajó a su cuerpo diciendo- no por favor no te vayas dame un segundo-

La chica paralizada sintió como el corazón de él palpitaba a mil y cerró los ojos su presencia, su aroma la volvían loca, todavía estaba enamorada de él pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir de nuevo.

Kaede le tomó el rostro delicadamente y la hizo que lo viera a los ojos y le dijo- amor mio por favor permite que me vuelva a ganar tu amor, dame la esperanza de volver a tener tu confianza-

Al terminar se acercó hasta ella para besarla, pero ella bajo la mirada y le dijo- por favor andate

K: pero Misato no puedes evitarme, yo me muero por ti, yo se que lo heche a perder pero nunca he sabido amar y contigo lo he descubierto te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

M: pero yo no, sueltame y no me busques más, yo no quiero saber nada de ti, no eres nadie ahora para mi, ni siquiera un recuerdo, nada, jamás te permitiré que me vuelvas a dañar, jamas confiare en ti

Kaede la observaba petrificado su mirada era de molestía

M: no sabes cuando te odio ahora, jugaste conmigo de tal manera que me dañaste por toda la vida, pero no pienso dejar que me destroces, soy fuerte, soy la mejor...

K: pero amor mío

M: no me hagas reír, no digas nada más.

La chica se había acercado a la puerta y sin que el pudiera evitarlo alcanzó a cerrarla, ella se apoyo en ella estaba practicamente destrozada pero no estaba dispuesta a derramar ninguna lagrima por él, nunca más, aunque se le fuera la vida en eso.

La chica no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo en pensar mucho en eso, cuando la llamaron para iniciar la presentación de la escuela, al salir la preparatoria Shohoku fue bastante aplaudida y Misato tenía su buena barra, hasta Akira había puesto todo su empeño para que ella lo notara, pero Misato tenia la mente en otro lado, específicamente en unos ojos azules fríos que no la dejaban ni siquiera concentrarse.

Trato de poner su mente en blanco en los minutos antes de iniciar su rutina en las paralelas, debía tranquilizarse, sabia que ahora era el momento más importante de su vida y sabiendo que se estaba jugando todo salio dispuesta a ganar.

Quizás su corazón mezclado con su calidad y entrenamiento la hicieron que su rutina fuera sumamente exitosa, asombro a todo el mundo y su presentación fue premiada con la puntuación más alta.

Los demás estaban prácticamente anonadados y luego de algunos minutos aplaudieron furiosos, el más contento que el propio Sakuragui era Sendoh que no se había podido evitar controlar y luego de sentarse fue observado atentamente por Sakuragui era demasiado sospechoso incluso hasta el rojo.

Quien también había observado la presentación de Misato y la reacción en especial de Akira Sendoh lo había puesto demasiado nervioso, sabía que si alguien en todo el país podía robarle el amor de su Misato ese podía ser Akira Sendoh

Kaede Sabia que Akira era prácticamente la persona más perfecta de este estado siempre sonriente, siempre amable, siempre un genio en el basket, siempre dispuesto a dar lo mejor de si, era tan simpático y buena gente que no le había negado ni siquiera a él un uno a uno, aunque sabía que él lo odiaba a muerte, a pesar de eso acepto.

Lo odiaba con toda su alma, lo odiaba por ser todo lo que él no podía ser, porque él sólo podía consolarse con ser el mejor jugador pero nada más.

La chica luego de su presentación había sonreído levemente estaba feliz por haberlo grado con éxito pero su corazón no podía dejar de gritar ante su encuentro con Rukawa.

Su presentación había sido bastante buena, por lo que no se tuvo que presentarse en todo las rutinas, sus compañeras también había hecho un excelente trabajo, y estaba a la cabeza en las calificaciones.

Misato finalmente tuvo que hacer otra rutina en la barra horizontal, una de las especialidades más difíciles, pero a pesar de que no era su mejor especialidad tenía preparada una rutina bastante efectiva.

La chica estaba absolutamente concentrada y se subió sabiendo que debía hacer lo mejor para que el colegio ganará el torneo, comenzó su rutina bastante bien y cuando hizo el penúltimo giro elevó su cabeza hacia la tribuna y sin que pudiera evitarlo se topo con la mirada de Kaede que estaba de pie observándola a la mitad de la escalera.

Eso fue suficiente para que perdiera la concentración y al salir con los dos últimos giros lo hizo demasiado rápido, y al hacer el doble giro de salida su cabeza rozo la paralela y se desplomó en el piso perdiendo la conciencia.

Mientras ella no sabía que estaba pasando, los demás estaban prácticamente a punto desfallecer su entrenadora corrió a su lado esperaba que la lesión no fuera más que roce o alguna falla de su pie, la llamó por su nombre pero no, ella no reaccionaba, mientras aún le tocaba suavemente el hombro, Hanamichi corría desde las galerías a la cancha, pensando que no podía ser nada y que cuando llegará estaría todo bien.

Pero no sólo Sakuragui estaba preocupado de forma mecánica también habían saltado Akira Sendoh y Kaede Rukawa que supo de inmediato que la caída de ella tenía nombre y apellido, el de él.

Mientras hana llegaba al lado de Misato que aún no respondía, se encontraron en la puerta del gimnasio Akira y Kaede ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos y cuando se disponían a pasar, la seguridad impidió que siguieran.

G: por favor no se puede pasar- dijo el guardia mientras les cerraba el paso ambos chicos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo pero lo dicho por Kaede dejó prácticamente paralizado Akira que nunca espero esa noticia.

KR: necesito ir con mi novia señor, la chica del accidente Misato Katsuragi es mi novia, quiero ver que este bien.

El guardia lo miró a los ojos y vio que realmente estaba diciendo la verdad y lo dejó pasar y mientras Rukawa seguía de largo vio como Akira se quedaba sin habla y observándolo con ira.

Era la primera vez que por fin podía derrotar al "niño símbolo" como le decían a Sendoh, porque con esa simple mirada le basto a Kaede para saber que el también quería para si a la mujer que le robaba el sueño.

Aún en estado de shock, a Sendoh el guardia tuvo que preguntarle dos veces que quería para que él le respondiera.

G: joven usted que quiere?

Akira se devolvió dos pasos y luego bajando la vista dijo- no nada disculpe- y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí estaba sumamente angustiado por saber el estado de salud de ella, pero que Kaede hubiera dicho frente a él que era su novio, lo había casi dejado sin esperanzas.

Mientras aún corría por su preparatoria comenzó a relacionar cosas, descubrió que esa vez cuando habían conversado por primera vez sabía quien era, de seguro escuchó muchos comentarios de Rukawa, sabía que la forma como jugaba le atraía a este huraño jugador de Shohoku entonces debía ser una de las pocas cosas que comentaba.

También recordó esa vez que chocó con ella llorando estaba sufriendo por él. –apretó las manos angustiado- la había hecho sufrir y a pesar de todo lo había perdonado, estaba claro lo amaba como quería que lo quisiera a él, sintió celos correr por toda sus venas sintió ganas de matarlo a golpes, se sintió desesperado porque ahora sabía con quien estaba compitiendo y no era una tarea muy fácil, más cuando suponía le había ganado el corazón de ella.


	7. tocando fondo ¿como vivir así?

**_Nuevamente gracias por los reviews son inspiradores, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, estoy tratado de cerrar el ciclo, pero creo que me he caído un poco en el melodrama, sinceras disculpas no quiero terminar como teleserie. _**

_**Mayako87: creo que tienes razón, que manera de caerse seguido esta niña, que tendrá problemas de equilibrio no me había dado cuenta, aunque debemos reconocer que casi todas sus caídas han tenido directa relación con el rey del hielo, bueno aunque Ru no es mi chico soñado yo creo que perturbaría y también terminaría en el suelo, o no?**_

**_Elena: es verdad le estamos cargando al pobre zorrito una connotación no muy agradable, pero alguien tiene que ser malo del fics o no, en particular Hana es mi personaje inspirador creo que en este fics lo he hecho más amoroso, y ya arregle el condoraso de "Puercoespín" no me había fijado el PC parece que lo arreglo, seré más cuidadosa, ok_**

**Capitulo 7 tocando fondo, ¿cómo vivir así?**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el accidente y Misato recién comenzaba a entender las cosas, es que hace pocos días había recuperado la conciencia y el hecho de sentir paralizado su cuerpo la hizo casi volverse loca, de angustia y pena por quedar en ese estado.

Cuando despertó luego de dos semanas en coma, trato de moverse pero a penas pudo cerrar sus ojos, de perfil vio que Hanamichi estaba apoyado en su cama durmiendo a sus pies y al fondo en el sillón su abuela, trato de llamarlos pero el tubo que le daba respiración no le permitió hablar, comenzó a respirar con dificultad tratando de moverse pero viendo con angustia que su cuerpo no le respondía en un centímetro.

Quizás fue tan fuerte su conmoción que Hanamichi se despertó sobresaltado y al verla conciente mientras le acariciaba el rostro, llamó a las enfermeras y mientras el doctor le sacaba el tuvo de su garganta comenzó a contarle que había pasado.

Doc: niña tranquila no te sobresaltes, ahora vas a poder hablar pero tus cuerdas aún están un poco dañadas por el efecto del respirador pero si quieres decir algo susurra.

M: que paso?

Doc: tuviste un accidente en tu presentación, lo recuerdas –la chica movió la cabeza negativamente recordaba cosas muy vagas- te golpeaste al salir de la barra horizontal en el lóbulo parietal, acá atrás y le mostró donde era el golpe- tuviste en coma 2 semanas pensábamos que tenias un daño grave, pero la contusión sólo trizó un poco el cráneo que está fracturado pero ahora se está reparando.

El medico trato de sonreír y le dijo – será mejor que descanses- vuelvo enseguida para ver como reaccionas-.

La chica trató de hablar pero cuando vio a Hana le dijo- estoy invalida cierto?

H: no misato, de verdad, ahora no te puedes mover por la lesión fue en el lado de las funciones motoras, pero no hay daño, vas a ver te vas a recuperar y le sonrió.

Su abuela también se había acercado y le dijo- que bueno tenerte de vuelta, ahora sólo debes pensar en recuperarte.

La chica cerró los ojos esperando que todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera sólo una pesadilla de la que podría despertar.

Si la primera vez que despertó no fue nada agradable, la segunda fui quizás más angustiante, porque nuevamente después de dormir un rato no sabía donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí.

Trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía esa inquietud también se había extendido hacia su abuela, que cada día parecía más cansada las largas noches en velas que le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Las semanas siguientes no mejoraron en nada su situación a pesar que la lesión en el cráneo había mejorado considerablemente y ya comenzaba a moverse sin grandes dificultades, también se había dañado la fuente neural y comenzó a sentir dolores bastante fuertes.

Los médicos trataron de aplacarlos con distintos fármacos pero no obtuvieron resultados, ese estado de Misato tenía muy mal a Hanamichi que veía que su amiga con cada movimiento mínimo sufría una enormidad, se le notaba en el rostro y aunque ella trataba por sobre todo que no se dieran cuenta, era algo en vano.

Tuvieron que recurrir a la morfina para poder aliviar en algo a Misato, después de tanta agonía, pero esa dependencia ahora la hacia más débil dependiendo de las drogas para moverse, no podía ni siquiera soñar con competir.

De forma extraordinaria la chica por sus buenas notas se le cerró el semestre para que no perdiera el año y sólo se concentrará en recuperarse.

Sus amigas del equipo había sido sumamente atentas siempre estaban visitándola y dándole animo para que se recuperara, había sido una cadena de buenas intenciones en donde también participaron algunos del equipo de basket.

Solo Kaede se mantuvo al margen más por el peso de su conciencia que por las amenazas de Hanamichi, porque estaba absolutamente convencido que era su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando y a pesar que se moría por verla, no se atrevió a visitarla.

Durante todos los días llegó a las puertas del hospital, pero una fuerza casi de otro mundo le impedía que diera un paso más, no quería que le dijeran que todo era su culpa y por sobre todo no quería que ella lo mirara con desprecio y le dijera que ya no lo quería porque se moría si lo escuchaba.

Se mantenía informado por las noticias que se le salían a Haruko y ha Ayako que cada vez que podía le recordaba que por favor no le hiciera más daño a Misato, que era lo mejor para todos que se mantuviera al margen y que debía dejarla hacer su vida sin él.

Las palabras de la manager lo angustiaban porque estaba empecinado a no dejarla la amaba con locura y estaba a punto de perder la razón por su culpa.

Mientras Kaede no sabía que hacer con su corazón, el sonriente capitán de Ryonan había quedado en un estado bastante lamentable, no hablaba mucho y se mantenía casi serio, abrumado por lo dicho por Rukawa, su rival ahora porque antes nunca lo considero.

Kaede Rukawa era el dueño del corazón de Misato pensaba Sendoh, y seguramente estaba ahora su lado acompañándola y dándole todo ese cariño que quería entregarle, sin evitarlo comenzó a sentir odio en su corazón, sentimiento que nunca antes lo había acompañado y que ahora tenía nombre y apellido Kaede Rukawa.

Con tan alta dosis de calmante, Misato no se dio cuenta que su nona estaba ahora aún más delicada y como si no pudiera lloverle más sobre mojado se declaró una bronconeumonía bastante severa que la dejo hospitalizada a dos habitaciones de la suya.

Misato comprendió que si perdía a su abuela no tenía más remedio que volver a Tokio y sintió miedo de volver a su antigua vida y a lo que podía pasarle de nuevo si volvía a esa casa.

Rezo por todas sus fuerzas por que su abuela se recuperará, Hanamichi la acompaño en todo momento sabía que podía ser desastroso para ella perder a su abuela y también pidió con todo su corazón para que volviera a la normalidad.

En medio de esa cadena de oración, la manager oficial de shohoku junto a Haruko que hacía de segunda manager ,tuvieron una reunión en el instituto privado de Ryonan junto a otros diez manager, para afinar los detalles del torneo estatal que en pocas semanas comenzaba con los diez equipos clasificados, las chicas se quedaron conversando un rato más, Haruko se había entusiasmado conversando con Aida el manager de Ryonan, y Ayako la esperaba afuera pacientemente, mirando el cielo cuando se encontró de frente con un cabizbajo Akira Sendoh.

La mirada de la estrella y capitán de Ryonan denotaba todo esa tristeza y eso sorprendió a Ayako que desde hace varios años conocía a un Akira sonriente, jugador modelo y no tan rebeldes como eran los de Shohoku.

Akira cuando vio de golpe a Ayako trato de devolverse no quería saber nada con esa preparatoria, todo lo recordaba lo que había vivido hace un mes, en donde habían perdido toda la esperanza con Misato.

Pero Sendoh no pudo evitarlo y Ayako lo saludo cariñosamente.

A: capitán Sendoh buenas tardes, viene del entrenamiento

Akira sólo respondió- buenas tardes.- y bajo la mirada no quería ser tan evidente.

A: le pasa algo, lo noto muy cambiado

AS: no nada no se de que me habla

A: no, usted tiene algo había escuchado los rumores pero no los había creído que le pasa, y no me diga que nada, yo conozco muy bien a las personas y a lo lejos se le nota que le pasa algo.

AS: por favor no me moleste, déjeme tranquilo

A: ahhhh ya se lo que pasa, una pena de amor, se nota

Akira había dado la espalda pero al escuchar esta frase lo miró sorprendido y le dijo- como lo sabe-

Ella lo miró dulcemente, casi como una madre que cuida a sus hijos.

A: así que una chica te tiene en otro mundo, toda una afortunada no?

AS: quieres decir más una desgracia

A: porque, acaso no sabe de ti

AS: no, no sabe ni que existo

A: pero como es posible, tu eres conocido en todo el estado y no solo por ser un buen jugador sino que también por tu calidad humana

AS: porque ella solo tiene ojos para otro, tiene novio y esta sumamente enamorada de él, me lo dijo la primera vez que conversamos.

Ayako no podía dar crédito a sus palabras y sumamente intrigada por saber quien era esa chica le pregunto quien era.

A. y puedo saber quien es

AS: prefiero que no

A: porque la conozco?

Akira nuevamente bajo la vista, estaba claro la conocía.

AS: de verdad no quiero hablar más de esto tengo que sacármela de la cabeza antes que me explote, pero no puedo, aún me preocupa aún me duele y que no haya sabido por más de un mes de ella me esta volviendo loco.

A: es de mi escuela no, respóndeme quien es

AS: es tu amiga

Ayako se tapo la boca y relacionó todo en su mente hablaba de Misato, claro sólo ella podía capturar la atención de Sendoh y también la de Rukawa, ella era la mujer que amaba y seguramente sabia que Rukawa había sido su novio pero no manejaba las ultimas informaciones

A: estas hablando de Misato, no Sendoh, ella es quien te tiene en ese estado

Akira se entristeció aún más y con un ahogado si, cerro los ojos.

A: eres realmente un tonto Sendoh

Akira abrió los ojos, ante esa respuesta tan dura

AS: porque?

A: crees que ella esta con Rukawa no?

AS: es su novio Rukawa lo dijo cuando paso lo de su caída nos encontramos en el primer piso y un guardia nos impidió la pasada y el dijo que ella era su novia, y corrió a su lado.

A: mira Akira escucha bien lo que voy a decir -ERA SU NOVIA-

AS: como dijiste

A: era su novia, Rukawa la traiciono de la manera más baja posible y ella terminó con él aunque quizás todavía tiene sentimientos hacia él, no lo perdonará aunque Rukawa le prometa el cielo y el universo

Akira no podía creerlo y le pregunto

AS; y esta bien ella, volvió a clases, la has visto

A: mira como te cambio la cara, Sendoh, ahora quieres saber porque te lo digo

AS: si porque

A: porque creo que eres el mejor candidato en el mundo para sacarle esa tristeza a ella, sabes Rukawa la hizo sufrir cobardemente.

AS: pero lo había perdonado

A: ha ver que sabes tu.

AS: una vez conversamos ella estaba llorando y me dijo que se había enterado algo muy feo de su novio que era alguien muy picaflor pero antes que estuviera con ella, pero que todo había cambiado

A: la verdad es que había cambiado, estoy segura que Kaede Rukawa esta locamente enamorado de ella, pero cuando en la preparatoria se enteraron de eso, las chicas que había utilizado se vengaron sabían que él no resistiría la tentación especialmente con Azuka y Misato lo encontró con una chica en su cama, por eso terminaron

AS: es un estúpido ese Rukawa se merece una paliza…

A: ya se la dieron, pero ese no es nuestro asunto, Akira, Misato esta muy mal, tiene muchos dolores la están tratando con morfina, y para peor su abuela está hospitalizada, no sería malo que la fueras a ver, ella sabes, necesita de alguien que la quiera y de verdad me encantaría que fueras tu.

AS: y Rukawa

A: lo siento por él, pero la perdió por no saber como amar, deberá dejarla ir, ahora es tiempo que las heridas de ella también se curen- y le sonrió.

Akira ahora también lo hacia feliz- haría todo por conquistarla por entrar a su corazón y convertirse en el hombre de su vida-.

Era día de clases como todos, pero a Akira no le importó un comino, sólo no se perdería la practica porque sino su entrenador lo mataba a tan pocos días de empezar la finales del estado era su ultima oportunidad para pasar a las nacionales.

A pesar de la emoción de eso, su corazón se llenaba de felicidad porque lo le había contado Ayako, se moría por ver a Misato y acompañarla por siempre y porque no ganarse su corazón completo.

Como un excelente galán llego sumamente arreglado, se había demorado más de dos horas en bañarse, estaba con su uniforme del equipo de manera impecable tan pulcro, que hasta él se había sorprendido por el esfuerzo que había puesto, en lucir presentable.

Compro margaritas en una tienda, pensó que eran flores lindas y alegres, y sobre todo no tan comprometedoras como las rosas, además sabía que debía ir de a poco con Misato, ella no lo estaba pasando bien y no se las podía dar de galán ahora, necesitaba primero partir como un amigo y luego poder ganarse su corazón.

Las horas de visita era desde las nueve pero un nervioso Akira espero pacientemente desde las ocho, tuvo que antes de entrar a su habitación, darse diez vueltas en el pasillo para preparar un discurso que no sonará tonto y explicar especialmente porque aparecía ahora.

Pero nada lo preparó para lo que tuvo que presenciar, mientras abría delicadamente la puerta, vio que a Misato la tenían en una caminadora y la avanzar poco a poco lo que le causaba un fuerte dolor, el medico ver su tolerancia para dejar un poco de lado la morfina y darle una vida más normal, pero la lesión no parecía disminuir.

Akira pudo observar como ella apretaba todos sus músculos para dar un paso, cerraba los ojos y su cara demostraba que era un verdadero sufrimiento, pero seguía haciéndolo, el doctor le dijo que parará que estaba bien, que podía volver a la cama y cuando Misato iba hacia ella vio a Sendoh, trato de sonreír pero al subirse a la cama también sintió dolor y no pudo dejar de expresarlo con su rostro..

El doctor al ver al joven le sonrió y le dijo- mira hoy tienes visita en la mañana, y se nota que son todos basquetbolistas, es bastante alto, - sonrió complacientemente- es bueno que te acompañen, si quieres puedes ir a ver a tu abuela mas tarde te parece-.

La chica trato de mover la cabeza pero el dolor se lo impidió, cuando el doctor llegaba a la puerta le dijo a Misato- te mando una dosis de morfina porque aunque me digas que no te duele se que no es verdad- y cerro la puerta para que Sendoh pudiera pasar.

Akira no sabía que decir y sonó más tonto que nunca.

AS: hola, como te ha ido

Sendoh sintió que no podía ser más estúpido estaba claro que le estaba yendo mal y el inteligentemente le había preguntado eso, pensó seriamente en pegarse un cabezazo como lo hacia Sakuragi pero decidió decir algo para arreglarla-

AS: te traje flores, margaritas no se si te gustan yo las encuentro lindas.

La chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó ante la estrella de Ryonan, Akira terriblemente nervioso le sonrió, -con esas sonrisas marca registrada- estaba alagado con haber causado ese efecto en ella.

Mientras Sendoh aún no se acercaba entró la enfermera que le instalo la morfina y los miró divertida porque era obvio que los dos chicos estaban sumamente nerviosos.

Misato a los minutos después pudo moverse aunque se sentía un poco mariada, y volviendo a sonrojarse le dijo a Akira que se sentará en una silla que estaba al lado de su cama.

Akira lo hizo casi enseguida y miró expectante a pesar de lo vivido se veía muy bella y esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban se veían mas hermosos que nunca, estaba un tanto más delgada pero mantenía esa elegancia a pesar de estar en cama, Akira luego de unos minutos volvió hablar.

AS: disculpa por no venir antes, no sabía que estabas tan mal

MK: no hay problema, me alegra que hayas venido.

AS: me asuste mucho cuando caíste, habías hecho una rutina muy linda y me sentí culpable porque yo te dije que practicaras con ese instrumento

MK: no, tu no tienes la culpa, me desconcentre

AS: pero porque si habías hecho una rutina antes tan buena que te paso?

Misato bajo la mirada y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a derramar lagrimas y entre sollozos le confeso lo que había pasado- me encontré con mi ex que me rogó que volviéramos que me seguía amando y eso me devastó, no me di cuenta lo mucho que me había afectado hace mucho que no lo veía y él aún tiene control sobre mi y mi voluntad-

AS: tú todavía lo quieres no, quieres a Rukawa

La chica lo miró sorprendida y le dijo- como sabia que era él, yo nunca te lo comenté

AS: me lo comentaron por ahí, alguien que te quiere mucho, pero eso no es lo importante, esa vez que nos encontramos era también por él que sufrías

MK: si, y ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo no quiero amarlo así.

AS: pero en eso no puedes hacer nada sólo el tiempo. Akira debía reconocerlo, para olvidar sólo resta tiempo.

MK: lo se, pero aunque creo que he avanzado no se que va a pasar si lo veo de nuevo

AS: no ha venido

MK: no, supongo que esta claro que yo no le importo pero sigo pensando en él, yo de verdad lo quería, como ves soy una tonta más de sus miles de admiradoras.

AS: es bastante estúpido, como pudo hacerte esto, discúlpame pero podrá ser un buen jugador pero como persona es una mierda, y tú no eres tonta sólo que te enamoraste de él, aunque ese imbécil no merezca ni una gota de tu cariño.

Misato sonrió era lo mismo que decía Hanamichi y agregó- no sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso de Hanamichi, el me advirtió pero fui una tonta.

AS: no eso no es verdad, te enamoraste pero sabes….-akira junto toda su fuerza y le dijo- uno puede volver hacerlo de nuevo te lo dijo yo.

Y la miró de manera dulce era su historia, Akira se levantó de la silla y mirando la ventana le contó su historia.

AS: en primero de preparatoria conocí a una chica extranjera se llama Diana William era norteamericana y llegó a la escuela porque sus papás era presidente de una firma, tu sabes que mi escuela es para gente de mayores recursos aunque hay varios alumnos con becas, ella era un cielo, rubia de ojos celestes demasiado amable con todos y muy buena compañera.

Me encantó la primera vez que la vi. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa y era amante del básquet, así que no fue fácil llamar su atención, a mi siempre me ha gustado este deporte, y me convertí en su novio así de la noche a la mañana estuvimos juntos un año completo, hasta que ella decidió volver a su país, yo la amaba y le dije que me iría con ella, o que haría lo que fuera para que nos mantuviéramos en contacto, pero ella de manera encantadora como era me dijo que no, que aún no estaba lista para comprometerse de manera definitiva que quería conocer el mundo y que si al cabo de unos años se daba cuenta que yo era el hombre perfecto nos comprometíamos.

Me dolió bastante y le dije fingiendo que yo también pensaba eso, aunque por dentro me moría de pena, me sentí una basura y fui basura con mi próxima pareja, debo reconocer que sólo la busque para sacarme el empacho, busque la más popular, la chica objetivo más deseada y sólo me dedique a tener sexo, no dure un mes cuando me di cuenta que era un error tremendo, que no podía desquitarme así nunca he sentido odio, bueno nunca antes lo había sentido, pero termine con ella y le pedí disculpas y desde ahí no he salido con nadie, solo me había dedicado al básquet que me hacia bastante feliz, pero conocí a alguien que me hizo ver que el amor se puede encontrar cuando menos se lo espera, comprendes, así que puedes volver a empezar.

La chica le dijo- yo también lo creo, Akira

Luego de un momento Akira se acercó a ella y le pregunto si quería algo, y que si no le molestaba le gustaría estar toda la mañana con ella, Misato aceptó encantada a pesar que aún me moría por Kaede, la compañía de Sendoh no podía ser mejor.

Ambos chicos conversaron bastante, e incluso la estrella de Ryonan le acompañó a ver a su abuela, Sendoh notó que ella no estaba muy bien y rogó con todo que mejorará.

Akira se quedó hasta después del almuerzo e incluso se atraso para su entrenamiento, pero estaba feliz por estar con su amor, y le prometió que vendría nuevamente.

Al salir Akira descubrió lo tarde que iba al entrenamiento y decidió apurar el paso porque lo mataría su entrenador, mientras pensaba en eso y salía raudamente del hospital; se encontró con la persona que nunca esperó ver ahí, Kaede Rukawa que lo observaba entre sorprendido y sobre todo con odio por verlo ahí.

Ambos chicos de miraron tratando de eliminarse uno del otro, y no estaban dispuesto a bajar la vista, Akira estaba paralizado porque sabía que si Rukawa estaba ahí las cosas podían ponerse duras, Misato aún lo quería y ella quizás podía perdonarlo, se notaba por lo conversado ese día que podía volver a confiar en él y no quería que eso sucediera por nada del mundo, sólo quería que fuera su mujer, por primera vez Kaede se sintió amenazado realmente Sendoh estaba claro a que había venido al hospital y pensó que no podía dejar espacios era ahora o nunca.

KR: y en que andas puercoespín

AS: no te importa

KR: ahh de misterioso no, no sacas nada yo lo sé, viniste ver a Misato, pero no te servirá de nada

AS: estas seguro, rata

Kaede supo con ese apelativo que si sabía lo que le había hecho.

KR: ella me ama

AS: pero no como crees, ella merece lo mejor y tu solo has jugado con ella, así que no me amenaces, yo estoy aquí porque la quiero con todo mi corazón y voy hacer todo para que ella se fije en mi, nunca le haré daño, no soy estúpido ella es única y espero que sea para toda la vida.

KR: yo también la amo –fue la confesión dicha del corazón y sin pensar mucho que estaba revelando sus sentimientos-

AS: pero no se nota, no has venido a ver, la engañaste, eres un verdadero bastardo por eso casi te mataron a golpes, de verdad felicitó a Sakuragi alguien debía bajarte los humos, por aprovechado.

Rukawa estaba a punto de hervir, y sin poder aguantarse empuño su mano y golpeo a Sendoh en el pómulo izquierdo fue un golpe bien dado, y Akira cayó al piso, Kaede lo miró al suelo y le dijo- no me molestes, ella es mía-

Akira se puso de pie de inmediato y le dijo con su voz ya más calmada las palabras precisas- se nota que no la amas, porque uno nunca daña lo que quiere, al contrario le desea lo mejor del mundo y no la hace sufrir jamás, tu Rukawa has hecho alguna de esas cosas por ella.

Kaede se dio vuelta y entre sorprendido y muy apenado le dijo- no

AS: aprende a como se ama primero y luego reclama tu propiedad sobre esa persona, no le hagas daño a Misato, no es bueno ella está enferma con mucho dolor demasiado para una chica tan linda y tu presencia no crees que la perturba más, sabes que verte antes de su presentación fue la que lo desconcentró, ella me lo dijo

KR: yo...yo no quería hacerle daño solo quería que volviera conmigo

AS: aunque no quieras escuchar esto te lo voy a decir, tienes que dejar pasar el tiempo y no creas que lo digo para aprovecharme yo quiero ganarme el amor de Misato de manera limpia y aunque te mereces una paliza no me aprovechare de nada, la voy a seguir viniendo ver porque por lo menos ahora ella sonríe y eso me deja más que satisfecho

Kaede lo miraba petrificado era tal como todos decían un caballero fuera y dentro de la cancha, como entonces podía competir con él, lo único que podía ofrecerle a Misato era su extraña forma de amar.

Luego de un momento el chico de ojos azules comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y sin que Sendoh pudiera agregar nada más salió corriendo del hospital, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sendoh saber amar, aprender amar, no era demasiado tarde para eso, perdería a la única persona que le había importado por no saber como quererla.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Kaede ni siquiera prendió la luz de su habitación se recostó en su cama tratando de dormir por siempre, y mientras aún le caían lagrimas por sus ojos se quedó dormido y no fue ni siquiera su entrenamiento.


	8. Un encuentro Frontal

**_Capitulo 8: Un encuentro frontal_**

****Cuando llegó Hanamichi junto con Ayako y Haruko se encontraron a Misato con una mejor cara, eso puso muy contento a su amigo del alma que no reparó ni en las flores al ver su felicidad.

Ayako al ver el rostro de Misato con una sonrisa supo que había pasado, estaba claro, las flores lo denotaban era obvio que Akira Sendoh había estado con ella quizás toda la mañana, y se notaba que le había hecho muy bien, aunque suponía que sentía su corazón le pertenecía a Rukawa, era obvio que la estrella de Ryonan no le era indiferente.

Ayako no quiso agregar más, ni tampoco preguntarle algo a Misato era un lindo secreto que se estaba guardando y pidió con todo su corazón que Akira logrará conquistar a su amiga.

Mientras una más animada Misato conversaba con un alegre Sakuragui pensó que opinaría el pelirrojo que su amiga pusiera los ojos en Sendoh, mal que mal nunca le había caído bien la estrella de Ryonan, era quizás el único punto que coincidía con Rukawa.

Tanto Haruko como Hanamichi le comentaron lo mucho que el equipo estaba entrenando, porque empezaban las semifinales para elegir a los dos equipos que representarían al estado y esperaban este año también ir a las nacionales que comenzaban en el periodo de verano.

La chica se mostró feliz de verdad, la visita de Sendoh le había hecho bien, y que sus amigos estuvieran ahí para acompañarlas la hacían prácticamente olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Junto con las visitas que Sendoh que a pesar que no eran ahora tan largas, el estado de animo de la chica se había superado considerablemente, era ahora normal verla recorrer los jardines, junto a Akira que la hacia caminar entre risas e historias que también le comentaba los pormenores de los encuentros.

La Nona también había mejorado y estaba especialmente feliz por ver sonreír a su nieta e incluso había podido conocer a Sendoh de más cerca, estaba claro que era el mismo chico que había visto anteriormente y se notaba que estaba sumamente interesado por su nieta.

Un día de esos cuando, Hanamichi pasó a saludar a la nona este le pidió su opinión sobre este joven de cabellos rebeldes que visitaba a su nieta-

N: hanamichi es compañero tuyo el joven que visita en las mañanas a Misato

HS: ahhh lo conoces nona, -hana puso un poco cara de molestia- no, no es compañero del equipo el mechas tiesas.

N: no te cae bien, es una mala persona porque no quiero que mi nieta sufra

HS: la verdad es que no me cae bien porque es jugador y capitán de un equipo contrario pero el puercoespín no es tan mala persona

N: y tu crees que esta interesado en Misato

HS: estoy más que seguro…no soy un tonto en eso….

N: y eso que te sugiere, te gusta o no?

HS: de verdad es puercoespín es casi como yo, un excelente partido, te voy a decir algo a ti, pero no se lo digas a nadie, me tiene muy contento que este junto a Miki se merece alguien que la quiera y por lo visto Sendoh la quiere mucho, pero esto que te digo a ti; no se lo puedes decir a nadie porque no es la idea que todos piensen que me agrade Sendoh además debo derrotarlo antes de que se acabe el verano.

N: no quieres dañar tu imagen cierto?- la nona estaba a punto de un ataque de risa-

HS: No, además tanto Misato con Haruko y Ayako están tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que yo no sepa que viene el puercoespín y eso me divierte no sabes las excusas que me han inventado jajajajajaja

N: de verdad, son divertidas no?

HS: demasiado, nona y ya te dan de alta no

N: si mañana, voy a poder cuidar a Misato ahora que ella también le den el alta.

A los pocos días la chica podría volver a su casa, los amigos le estaban preparando una verdadera fiesta e incluso habían invitado a Akira Sendoh porque ellos también estaban celebrando ya que ambos equipos era los dos ganadores que representarían a todo el estado, todos los jugadores de Shohoku estaban invitados; todos menos por supuesto Rukawa, que se había convertido más que nunca en una isla, nadie le hablaba sólo el entrenador Ansai y sus compañeros que casi sabían todo lo que había pasado no lo querían ver ni en pintura ahora.

Por su parte Akira Sendoh no lo podía creer, había recibido la invitación del talentoso jugador Hanamichi Sakuragui que luego de haber logrado el primer lugar en las clasificaciones lo había ido a visitar personalmente a Akira al Instituto Ryonan, Sendoh no lo podía creer cuando lo vio en la puerta porque a pesar que Hanamichi había sido siempre más atento que Rukawa fuera de la cancha también le tenía mala por haberlo derrotado.

Al pelirrojo por su parte le costó mucho tomar la decisión de ir al Instituto Ryonan y sólo porque Ayako junto a Haruko se lo pidieron reiteradas veces acepto ir.

Hanamichi había salido anticipadamente de la práctica autorizado por supuesto por ahora el capitán Mitsui, que aún no podía creer que otro año competiría en las nacionales.

Al llegar al gimnasio de Ryonan se dio cuenta que ahora las cosas más que nunca estaban cambiadas, su equipo ahora era el mejor del estado y todavía le quedaba un año para volver a ir, pensó mientras caminaba por ese elegante colegio que era posible que Sendoh estuviera muy emocionado con jugar en las nacionales, porque finalmente le había arrebatado a Kainan ese trofeo y seguramente se verían el Kyoto donde sería el campeonato nacional

Hanamichi descubrió que aún estaban practicando y pensó que quizás entrenaban más que ellos, sonrió al ver que seguramente sería muy interesante ver un partido del puercoespín en las nacionales y sonrió, cuando los demás jugadores lo descubrieron se sorprendieron mucho al verlo ahí, pero nadie agregó nada, al terminar Hanamichi hablo fuerte- Sendoh tengo que hablar contigo-.

La estrella de Ryonan lo miró alarmado, en una de esas se había enterado que visitaba a Misato y le venía a exigir que no volviera a molestarla, sintió susto más que nunca no quería alejarse de ella.

Akira camino hasta donde Sakuragi y al llegar le pregunto

AS: si Sakuragi que necesitas- tratando de poner cara de sorpresa aunque la mirada dura de hanamichi no le dejaba mucha opción

HS; mira Sendoh, no te hagas el tonto, ya se que llevas varios meses viendo a Misato en el hospital así que ya sabes a lo que vine

AS: no te entiendo que quieres, que la deje de ver, yo no puedo

HS: y porque el capitán de Ryonan no puede dejar de verla, que pretende con mi amiga

AS: la verdad, yo quiero convertirme en su novio y sacarle de la cabeza a ese tonto de Rukawa

Hanamichi agudizó la mirada, estaba claro Sendoh lo sabía todo, y se sintió aliviado, sabía entonces que tenía una tarea muy difícil.

HS: pues aunque no lo creas yo también, ese zorro solo se aprovecho de miki, desvergonzado pero tal como lo hice con él te advierto ella bota una lágrima por ti te hago puré quedo claro

AS: si esta claro, ahora puedo preguntarte algo

HS: si no hay problema

AS: y tu que sientes por Misato, en una de esas quieres ser más que su amigo- akira no pudo dejar de expresar sus celos por la cercanía del pelirrojo

HS: no, jajajajaja soy prácticamente su hermano, y la cuido como tal además yo tengo novia Sendoh y ella es muy amiga de Misato.

Sendoh pudo dejar de sonreír, estaba claro ahora no tenía que temer por Sakuragi

HS: pero además de venir amenazarte Sendoh también he venido hacer una invitación

Akira ahora si que estaba sin entender nada, primero había escuchado del propio Hanamichi Sakuragi que lo prefería a él como novio de Misato y lo mejor de todo lo estaba invitando a una fiesta, cuando había cambiado tanto el mundo para que pasará eso ahora.

HS: supongo puercoespín que sabes que Misato la dan de alta mañana no?

AS: si me lo dijo esta muy emocionada por volver, además de no sentir tanto dolor

HS: es verdad es un milagro y creo que mucho de la recuperación de miki se debe a ti

AS: No no es verdad, yo soy el afortunado

Hanamichi pensó para si- de verdad la quiere, tanto como yo a Haruko-.

HS: bueno pues, en su casa le vamos hacer una pequeña recepción, algunos amigos y creo que le haría muy bien que tú estuvieras ahí, tendrías que llegar como las nueve nosotros con Haruko la trasladaremos del hospital

AS: claro, para mi es un honor muchas gracias Sakuragi

HS: esta demás Sendoh decir que mañana cuando la vayas ha ver temprano, no le digas nada es una sorpresa

AS: claro no hay problema

HS: además podemos celebrar que vamos a las nacionales no?

AS: claro es verdad estamos muy contentos por fin derrotamos a Kainan

HS: si es genial, nosotros nos estamos acostumbrando

Sendoh sonrió estaba claro ahora Shohoku era mucho mejor que todos.

HS: oye Sendoh, te puedo hacer una pregunta

AS: claro por supuesto dime

HS: este no es tu último año?

AS: si

HS: y que vas hacer con tu vida, después del campeonato nacional

AS: pues entrar a la universidad, ya he recibido varias ofertas de becas, pero lo más probable es que entren a la universidad acá, no quiero alejarme- mantuvo unos segundos de silencio y agregó- ahora menos que nunca

Hanamichi sonrió estaba claro porque no quería alejarse, no sería capaz de dejar a Misato estaba absolutamente enamorado de ella.

Mientras Sakuragui salía camino a su casa, estaba sumamente contento estaba claro que no debería preocuparse por Sendoh porque era totalmente distinto a Rukawa, de Akira nunca se supo un mal rumor, siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien bastante cariñoso y muy buena persona, contrario al señor de hielo.

Sería por eso seguramente que Rukawa lo odiaba era todo lo que él no podía ser, porque sólo se podía comparar con él en la cancha pero fuera de ella no le llegaba a los talones.

Al otro día Misato recibió más que nunca nerviosa a Sendoh porque era su último día en el hospital, y se había acostumbrado tanto tenerlo cerca que no quería que él la dejará de ver.

Akira ese día estaba más que feliz, porque no sólo la vería en la mañana sino que también en la tarde en su casa, le había llevado un ramo de rosas rojas grande que a penas de veía su cara incluido su pelo.

La chica al verlo sonrió, cada día estaba más cerca de ella, y lo esperaba feliz además su recuperación había avanzado considerablemente desde que el la acompañaba y ahora usaba un mínimo de morfina.

AS: hola Misato como pasaste la noche

MK: bien un tanto nerviosa porque hoy me voy a casa

AS: es una excelente noticia, se nota que estás mucho mejor

MK: gracias, me has ayudado mucho.

La chica sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó y mientras Akira se acercaba con las rosas le dijo- me alegro mucho de verdad tienes ahora todo por delante, después de dar sus exámenes podrás empezar a volver a practicar porque estoy seguro que quieres volver a practicar.

MK: si, es verdad

AS: y que te dijo el medico es algo posible

MK: si me dijo que tendríamos que ver especialmente lo de las paralelas porque me puede volver el dolor a la columna

AS: eso vendrá más adelante ahora seguir adelante no más.

Los chicos conversaron bastante rato hasta que se hizo la hora de que Akira volviera su entrenamiento, cuando Sendoh llegaba a la puerta Misato le hablo.

MK: Akira, quieres venir a mi casa- la voz nerviosa de ella, denotaba que había querido decirle eso desde muy temprano-

AS: de verdad tú quieres

MK: claro, me gusta mucho que me vengas a ver

Akira sonrió para él también era un honor

AS: me encantaría, gracias

MK: te acuerdas donde vivía

AS: si, me acuerdo, mañana nos vemos

MK: hasta mañana y mientras Sendoh cerraba la puerta, Misato se acercó su mano al corazón latía fuerte como nunca antes y se pregunto si ahora Akira Sendoh era su principal motor para seguir adelante, y como ahora Rukawa no parecía importarle, sonrió porque luego de haber visto a Kaede con otra y pensar que nunca más en la vida iba a querer a nadie, Sendoh se había ganado su corazón limpiamente.

Al salir del hospital la chica estaba aún más emocionada y también Haruko y Hanamichi que la habían venido a buscar con el chofer de la nona que la esperaba en casa, habían pasado varios meses desde que no salía de ese cuarto y la ciudad le pareció más brillante y más linda que nunca, el olor al océano la golpeo delicadamente y trato de disfrutarlo respirando profundamente.

Dentro de su bolso que llevaba Hanamichi a penas iba una cantidad mínima de morfina, sólo lo ocupaba para dormir y ya podía caminar sin dificultad, apoyada junto a Haruko se subió al auto y mientras la segunda manager del equipo le sonreía feliz por ver su recuperación, ella pensó que por fin estaba saliendo de ese túnel oscuro que se había transformado su vida en el último tiempo.

Misato al estar tan emocionada por volver a su casa, no se dio cuenta que sus dos amigos, no cabían de felicidad por lo que le tenían preparado y se miraban cuidadosamente y reían pensando cual sería su reacción.

Mientras la chica comenzaba su recorrido, un más que nunca nervioso Akira Sendoh llegaba a la casa de Misato perfectamente arreglado, había dejado su uniforme en casa vestía de jeans y una camisa azul muy hermosa, tenía levantado como nunca su pelo que lucia perfectamente arreglado, mientras tocaba el timbre pensó con quien se encontraría en la fiesta y que pensaría Misato sobre lo que habían preparado.

El mayordomo de toda la vida de la nona, le abrió la puerta, quien lo miró de arriba abajo como analizando y luego de un momento le pregunto- su nombre joven-

AS: ahhh Akira Sendoh señor, estoy invitado a la fiesta

El mayordomo le abrió la puerta mientras le decía- si es el único que faltaba, el joven amo Sakuragi me dijo que lo había invitado adelante.

Sendoh se sorprendió por eso de -joven amo Sakuragi- parecía y señor de todo eso y sin poder evitarlo le dio risa, ahora el pelirrojo tenía más poder que nunca.

Mientras Sendoh caminaba por la gran casa hasta llegar a un salón bastante hermoso en donde se encontró con Ayako, Ryota, Hisashi, que estaban sentados junto a la abuela de Misato conversando muy animadamente, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo y Sendoh no pudo dejar de ponerse colorado. –estaba claro todos sabían que venía.

Hisashi se levantó y dándole la mano le dijo- capitán Sendoh, me sorprende verlo por acá, felicitaciones supongo que estará muy contento por ir a las nacionales con nosotros.-

AS: si, lo estoy además era mi última oportunidad

HM: eso pensaba yo, y fíjese no fue tan malo repetir pude ir dos veces y hasta me han ofrecido una beca

AS: si lo supe, a la universidad de Tokio no, tienen un equipo muy bueno, Akagi no está ahí

HM: si también kogure aunque ya no juega profesionalmente

AS: si eso supe. A mi también me ofrecieron allá pero voy a quedarme en la del estado

HM: que lastima podría haber sido muy interesante jugar contigo

AS: si yo también lo pienso.

Mientras Sendoh saludaba cortésmente a la nona y Ayako y Ryota, estos le comentaron que también se quedaría acá en el estado estudiando y eso puso de buen animo a Akira porque finalmente no estaría tan sólo como pensaba.

Ayako se había sentado a su lado y mientras Mitsui con Ryota comenzaban a comer algunas de las cosas que tenían preparado le pregunto a Sendoh.

A: así que el talentoso Sendoh se va a quedar en el equipo de la universidad del estado no?

AS: así es.

A: y porque razón si se puede saber

AS: no hay problema, la razón es sólo una por Misato, no quiero alejarme de ella.

Ayako sonrió y le dijo- estás ganándote el cielo Sendoh, de verdad me alegra, y espero que todo salga bien

AS: yo también, no sabes cuanto lo deseo, que ella me quiera

A: estoy segura que así será

No habían terminado esa frase cuando escucharon la voz de Hanamichi que anunciaba que había llegado y cuando Misato atravesó la puerta del salón todos la llenaron de serpentinas celebrando su llegada diciendo. –bienvenida misato.

La chica nunca espero esa sorpresa y se emocionó hasta las lagrimas y fue abrazando uno a uno a sus ahora muy cercanos amigos, hasta que llegó a donde Sendoh y mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo le dijo- sabías de esto y no me dijiste nada-.

Sendoh sonrió y le dijo- estaba amenazado, Sakuragi me lo tenía prohibido y rió feliz. Ambos sonrieron y se miraron llenos de cariño era obvio que entre los dos el amor había comenzado a brotar con una fuerza contenida.

Todos pudieron compartir bastante y se rieron y comieron de lo lindo sin poder evitarlo este grupo de jóvenes considerado varias veces como muy rebelde estaba fascinado ante la inteligencia y sabiduría de la nona y ella se sentía feliz por conversar con ellos.

Aunque Misato estaba más que dichosa por tener tanto cariño cerca, su cuerpo desde hace bastante le había dicho que se fuera a descansar, estaba claro estaba mucho mejor pero no podía abusar, mientras Hanamichi contaba una de sus historias con imitación y todo, Akira que recién se había podido sentar a su lado y le pregunto.

AS: estas bien, te noto un tanto cansada

MK: de verdad, ya no aguanto más, me siento un poco mareada pero no quiero arruinar todo esto, nunca me lo espere

AS: no seas tonta

Akira se levanto y se colocó al lado de hanamichi para hablarle al oído y decirle- oye Sakuragui, misato ya esta muy cansada se quiere ir a su habitación pero no quiere decir nada para no arruinar la fiesta-

Hanamichi miró a Misato y sin ninguna nota de emoción le dijo a Akira- Sendoh súbela a la habitación yo me encargaré de los demás-.

Mientras la chica se despidió uno a uno de sus amigos, que se quedaron felices con la nona conversando, quien les insistió que se quedaran un poco más. Akira le ofreció su brazo a Misato y la acompañó hasta su habitación, ambos entraron, la chica le pidió por favor a Akira que abriera la ventana, quería respirar aire fresco; aún estaba mareada era mucha las emociones que había tenido en un día.

La chica mientras Sendoh le abría su ventana que daba al balcón, se levantó y mientras sostenía su cabeza le dijo a Sendoh- necesitaba un poco de aire me da vuelta la cabeza y no tome nada-. Y se acercó al balcón.

Akira aún no había terminado de correr las cortinas cuando Misato se fue apoyar en el balcón el chico se preocupó y al acercarse sin ni siquiera proponérselo se colocó detrás de ella y le brindo con su cuerpo como respaldo, la chica al sentirlo así colocó su cabeza en su hombro y mientras cerraba sus ojos le dijo- gracias-.

Akira estaba petrificado al tener ese contacto tan cercano con la mujer que amaba, y mientras la observaba maravillado su rostro perfecto acompañado a la luz de noche sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besarla.

Se acercó lentamente pero cuando iba besarla pensó que ella quizás aún no estaba bien y no sería bueno para su salud causarle esas sensaciones, pero arriesgándose se mantuvo a unos centímetros de su boca y le preguntó de la manera más dulce casi implorándole- Misato puedo besarte-.

La chica abrió sus ojos y sin decir nada acercó su mano al rostro de Sendoh y luego de acariciarlo de acercó a su boca y a un centímetro le dijo- si- y lo besó tiernamente.

Sendoh ahora la abrazó y le besó lleno de pasión y amor, estaba prácticamente en el séptimo cielo y casi sin poder creérselo.- todo lo que había deseado se estaba cumpliendo.-

Fueron varios los besos los que estos jóvenes y nuevos amantes se dieron hasta que Misato más abandonada por sus fuerzas flaqueo con sus rodillas, y sino hubieran sido por los fuertes brazos de Akira habría caído al suelo.

Akira manteniéndose a milímetros de su boca le dijo- esta bien por hoy, creo que tenemos que dejar esto para mañana no crees, ahora a soñar con los angelitos y la cargo en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama.

Mientras un feliz Sendoh le sacaba los zapatos y le deseaba buenas noches a su amada, un alma casi caía en la oscuridad más absoluta, no podía ser peor lo que había pasado y aún más lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

El rostro de Rukawa ahora era empañado con las lágrimas, se había enterado por los estúpidos de los suplentes que Misato volvía a casa y le prepararían una fiesta, por supuesto que era el único de los titulares que no estaba invitado pero había llegado igual.

Había visto como llegaba Misato junto a Sakuragui y su tonta novia y se sintió feliz al verla recuperada había permanecido fijo a su ventana esperando que ella subiera pero cuando su corazón latía aún con fuerza por verla de nuevo, un balde de agua fría le arruinó todo.

Abriendo la ventana se encontró con su enemigo más odiado Sendoh, estaba junto al amor de su vida, ella salió al balcón y el la abrazó y sin que pudiera hacer nada contemplo llenó de odio y resquemor como él la besaba en innumerables ocasiones.

En menos de lo que había pensado Sendoh le había ganado el amor de la mujer de su vida y sólo mientras caminaba cabizbajo a su casa sintió un profundo dolor mezclando como un odio absoluto que no le dejaba ni siquiera respirar tranquilo.

Sus pasos hasta su casa eran verdaderamente de fuego, estaba absolutamente desesperado verla con otro, que otro la besará y la tomará en su brazos lo tenían al borde la locura, a pesar de eso sólo sentía resquemor hacia Sendoh y hacia si mismo por su estupidez y por el aprovechamiento de Akira y su falta de valor de poder enfrentarla.

A su vez una sonrojada Misato se recostaba en su cama, después de tanto tiempo y mientras aún sentía el sabor de los labios de Akira, sintió que su corazón se dividía en dos amores, uno no podía dejar a Rukawa y el otro le imploraba que se quedará con Sendoh.

No alcanzó a pensar en nada más cuando se quedó dormida, sus amigos se fueron tarde, salvo hanamichi que se quedó en la casa en la mañana se pasó a despedir pero al ver a Misato notó que algo le ocurría su rostro era sumamente expresivo.

HS: y que te pasa a ti, tienes una cara de conflicto

MK: no nada hana, ya te vas al entrenamiento?

HS: no me cambies el tema, dime que te pasa somos o no somos amigos

MK: si, pero…..

HS: no hay peros….

MK: hana no se lo que me pasa, sabes, yo cuando vivía en Tokio nunca me sentí atraída por los chicos, tu sabes sólo vivía para competir.

Hanamichi mientras escuchaba eso pensó.- era exactamente como el zorro-

HS: si, bueno no tenías tiempo para otras cosas.

MK: si, pero después cambie, -bajo la mirada-te puedo preguntar algo, como supiste que Haruko era la chica que más querías, o fue tu primer amor.

HS: jajajajaja la verdad...este...no, - Hana tenía cara de conflicto-te voy a contar algo, yo fui rechazado por 50 chicas antes, creo que me gustaban todas.

MK: de verdad- Misato estaba perpleja

HS: si, pero nunca había sentido un amor así, por ella entre al club de basket

MK: ahhh de verdad?

HS: si es verdad, yo me enamoré el primer día de ella se volvió mi único objetivo por eso ahora soy basquetbolista habría dado vuelta la tierra por ella.

MK: y no te fijaste en nadie más

HS: la verdad no, porque me lo preguntas

Misato lo miró tristemente y le dijo- no quiero dañar a Akira, no quiero ocuparlo para sacarme el empacho de cariño que necesito, no se si lo amo o sólo lo busco por sacarle celos a ...

HS: rukawa no?

La chica miró hacia el suelo y le confesó lo vivido- ayer lo bese, me sentí feliz cuando me abrazó y me pregunto si quería que me besara, pero a penas se fue también pensé en Kaede, sigo pensando en él, aunque también ahora me ocupa parte de mi corazón Sendoh, me entiendes.

HS: más o menos, pero dime la firme si Rukawa viniera a verte que harías

MK: no lo sé, creo que aún lo quiero, pero….

HS: aun no lo perdonas

MK: no, además…..él….ni siquiera ha venido a verme… en cambio Akira, ha estado conmigo y a pesar de lo de ayer no quiero hacerlo sufrir…me entiendes?

HS:tienes razón, no es bueno jugar con las personas, aunque creo que Sendoh sabe que tu corazón le pertenecía a otra persona….pero miki y si Rukawa viniera que pasaría

MK: no he pensado en eso…..sabes….nunca tuve muchas Kaede porque en realidad nunca he sabido que piensa realmente, tiene puesta una coraza muy dura, incluso cuando estuvimos juntos

HS: el zorro es así, inquebrantable…..pero debo ser sincera contigo….yo lo amenacé para que no viniera y deja expresas instrucciones para que no le dejaran verte….quizás hice mal pero quería que tú estuvieras un tiempo para analizar tus sentimientos.

MK: no, confío en ti, se que lo hiciste por mi, y te lo agradezco

HS: ahora te voy a preguntar algo concreto, quieres ver a Rukawa antes

MK: no, lo sé a pesar de que me dijiste sobre que le habías prohibido, pero es raro que te haya echo caso, menos a ti

Hanamichi tragó saliva y trato de ser sincero- la verdad, verdad es que yo le he impedido que venga acá, hasta le di una paliza por lo que te hizo, yo se lo había advertido y hasta también se lo advertí a Sendoh.

MK: hana tu?

HS: se que hice mal pero tu no estabas en condiciones de verlo así

MK: si lo sé

HS: no decidas nada, dile a sendoh que te de tiempo, piensa que ahora vamos a ir los dos equipos a Kyoto durante por lo menos 2 semanas si nos va mal, y 4 si va bien, ahí vas a poder pensar con calma sin tener la presión de ver a ninguno

MK: si es mejor

HS: quieres verlos antes,

MK: aunque suene tonto dile a los dos que vengan, claro si es que quieren

HS: no hay problema

MK: perfecto, mucha suerte y nos vemos en la tarde, saludos a los demás.

Luego de salir de la habitación Hanamichi pensó mientras caminaba a su práctica que a pesar que su amiga estaba confundida era claro que era una persona muy centrada y mientras marcaba el número de Sendoh para decirle que viniera a casa de Misato como las 7, porque ella quería conversar con él llegó a la práctica.

Cuando Sakuragui entró vio que sus compañeros estaban muy preocupados conversando algunas estrategias con Ryota y sólo Rukawa seguía entrenando más aislado que nunca, pensó para si- se lo merece por estúpido.

A pesar de eso de acercó hasta él y le dijo suavemente para que nadie escuchará

HS: zorro, Misato quiere hablar contigo hoy a las siete, si no quieres ir no es problema….ella entenderá….tu decides?

Kaede se dio vuelta y lo miró sorprendido y cuando iba a decir algo, Hanamichi se dio vuelta y camino hacia sus compañeros

Por su parte la estrella y capitán de Ryonan estaba más que preocupado por esa llamada telefónica, se suponía que iría a casa de Misato, pero esa llamada le había puesto una duda en una de esas Misato quería aclararle las cosas y decirle que lo de ayer fue una equivocación.

Mientras ambos chicos pensaban en eso, una Misato más que confundida estaba en su habitación pensando que debía hacer, era algo muy complicado, en la tarde su nona tuvo que salir a una entrevista y Misato quedó al cuidado de la servidumbre hasta que llegará Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo llegó casi volando de la práctica casi a las 6: 30 para ver que inventaría a la nona por la visita de Sendoh, pero se alivió al ver que no estaban, le dio algunas instrucciones al mayordomo y mientras conversaba con Misato, escuchó que el timbre sonaba

Faltaban algunos minutos para las siete cuando Sendoh llegó, el mayordomo lo hizo pasar a la sala cuando hanamichi lo encontró.

HS: puercoespín que tal?

A Sendoh no le agradó ese comentario, pero sin tratar de ser muy obvio le dijo:

AS: bien, Sakuragi, puedo ver a Misato

HS: espérate galán no te lo dije por teléfono porque encontré que debería decírtelo en persona

Akira sintió un frió recorrer por sus venas

AS: que...que paso?

HS: mira Sendoh tómatelo con calma, pero Misato quería hablar contigo

AS: sobre lo de ayer, ella se quiere retractar

Hanamichi no pudo dejar de sonreír porque le hacía gracia ver la cara de espanto de Sendoh, pero luego pensando que él casi estaba a punto del ataque trato de ser sincero.

HS: la verdad Sendoh, voy ha ser sincero contigo, Misato esta muy confundida entre los sentimientos que tiene por ti, y los que aún siente por el zorro

AS: por Rukawa

HS: si, entonces ella quería hablar contigo.

Sendoh pensando que prácticamente no tenía otra alternativa te dijo- si, supongo-

Hanamichi se paró y le dijo a una las sirvientas que le dijera a Misato que habían llegado y si quería que subiera.

Mientras los dos chicos esperaban en un tenso ambiente, la chica los hizo llamar.

Ambos chicos pasaron y luego de que entraran Hanamichi dijo- Misato si necesitas algo estoy afuera sólo me llamas ok.

La chica respondió un escueto si y observo a Akira aún preocupada, y aunque Akira quería sonreír su rostro expresaba una pequeña nota de preocupación, más que nunca la amaba y no quería perderla.

Akira permaneció a unos metros de distancia esperando a que ella hablara.

MK: te hice venir acá quería decirles que me esta pasando, disculpa si te hago sentir incomodo, no ha sido mi intención.

Sendoh mantuvo su silencio.

MK: Akira estoy muy confundida lo que paso con ayer entre los dos, nunca pensé que podría sentirme tan atraída a ti, pero aunque te quiero también creo que aún quiero a Kaede y ese es mi problema, creo que los quiero a los dos por igual y no puedo decidirme por ninguno

Akira a pesar de lo dicho había vuelto a sonreír, lo había escuchado de su boca lo quería, aunque lo que sentía por Rukawa no podía pasar por alto

MK: Akira, quiero que me des más tiempo, prometo que a la vuelta del torneo nacional te tengo una respuesta, Hanamichi me aconsejó que con la distancia podría pensar las cosas con más claridad y decidirme si le doy una segunda oportunidad a Kaede o comienzo otra vida contigo Akira, espero que me entiendas.

Akira sólo asistió con la cabeza y le dijo- si te esperaré, y respetare la decisión que tomes, nos vemos en unos días cuídate mucho por favor.

MK: gracias Akira, espero que te vaya bien en el campeonato.

Akira cuando caminaba hacia la puerta, no pudo resistirse y se acerco a la chica y sin preguntar ni nada, le dio un beso, ambos al sentir sus labios se sonrojaron y se miraron sorprendidos y luego de que Akira se alejo diciendo- disculpa no pude resistirme, pero necesitaba esa fuerza para ganar y le sonrió-.

La chica aún estaba sonrojada sólo le dijo- no hay problema-.

Aunque Sendoh estaba un tanto preocupado por estar tan lejos de la chica que quería, pero ese beso le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo y salió sonriendo, encontrándose con un Hanamichi que lo miró sorprendido.

HS: parece que puercoespín no te fue tan mal.

AS: nop pelirrojo, aunque tengo que esperar, pero aunque se que ella no esta segura creo que tengo alguna oportunidad.

HS: mira tú, el puercoespín bien confiado pero me gusta eso.

Los dos chicos se sonrieron y se despidieron. Ambos jóvenes comenzaban a bajar la escalera cuando el timbre los sobresalto a ambos, Hanamichi supuso quien era, seguramente había pasado varios minutos en la puerta porque le había pedido a los empleados que no dejaran pasar hasta que él hablará con él.

Hana miró a Sendoh y le dijo- ahora se puso la pista más pesada Sendoh, llegó tu competencia directa.-

Akira no entendió la frase y lo miró extrañado, pero cuando vio quien estaba tras la puerta lo entendió, su rostro se estreso completo y mientras Hanamichi lo hacia pasar ambos se encontraron frente a frente, Kaede con la mirada de desprecio más grande que podía tener y Sendoh con molestia por verlo ahí.

Sakuragi sin dejar de mirar a los dos le dijo a Sendoh- bueno puercoespín, tu estás listo nos vemos en el torneo, que te vaya bien- y empujándolo sutil pero enérgicamente, lo saco de la casa, Akira no pudo dejar de mandar un ultimo insulto- maldito cobarde- antes que cerraran la puerta.

Por su parte Kaede no dijo nada sólo se toco el pelo como aguantándose las ganas de pegarle nuevamente, Hanamichi lo miró a los ojos y le dijo- zorro, estas son las condiciones, Misato quería hablar con los dos, si tu no soportas que haya estado Sendoh antes, la puerta es ancha, si haces un escándalo te tiro desde el balcón, si le dices una palabra fea te tiro de la escalera, ahora tu decides, seguimos con esto o te das media vuelta y te vas.

KR: seguimos

La tranquilidad del zorro le sorprendió y le dijo- pues vamos- ambos subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica toco la puerta diciendo- misato soy yo, llego el zorro.-

Cuando entró Kaede a la habitación se sorprendió que después de tanto tiempo pudiera estar tan cerca de Misato, al sentir cerrar la puerta sólo pudo agregar

KR: Misato, estas más bonita que nunca

La chica le sonrió y agregó un pequeño y casi susurrante- gracias-

Permanecieron durante bastante rato en silencio hasta que ella a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba le dijo- quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hizo Hana por mi, yo nunca he querido lastimarte.

Kaede mientras pensaba que le había dolido más que los propios golpes de Sakuragi haberla visto en el balcón con Sendoh.- eso esta olvidado….además yo me siento responsable de lo que paso…..no….no debí decirte eso en ese momento….pero Misato estaba desesperado…..y me siento más desesperado cuando te veo ahora con Sendoh

MK: yo….yo no quise que pasará así pero Sendoh………….

KR: por favor no lo digas…..por favor

MK: quiero ser sincera contigo

KR: sólo quiero que me contestes una pregunta

MK: dime…

KR: aun me quieres

MK: si, creo que si

Kaede no pudo dejar de temblar por esa declaración, pero sin expresar con su voz lo mucho que lo conmovía le dijo- pero también quieres a Sendoh no?

MK: si, lo siento….

KR: eso quería saber….Misato creo que lo mejor será que tengas un tiempo a solas….solo por favor….si la respuesta es negativa no me la digas yo entenderé….creo que eso es todo

MK: kae…..lo siento

KR: no me digas eso….tu….no tuviste nada de culpa….es sólo mía…. Sólo espero de corazón que puedas perdonarme…..te amaré toda la vida, mi ángel

Kaede se acercó lo suficiente hasta llegar a su lado y la abrazo atrayéndola calidamente a su cuerpo, las lagrimas no pudieron controlarse y lloró con fuerza, mientras repetía en su mente- ahora aprendí realmente amar, porque lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo-

Misato después de bastante rato se separó del hombre que aún quería y le seco sus lágrimas suavemente con sus labios y le dijo-gracias por entenderme, lo prometo tomaré una decisión-

Rukawa bajo la mirada y sin agregar salió de la habitación, su corazón se comprimía en su pecho y sólo quería gritar de dolor y de pena, y no escuchó lo que le dijo el pelirrojo, a pesar de su confusión sólo tenía una cosa clara- ella elegiría a la persona que le acompañaría el resto de su vida, deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que fuera él, aunque sabía que no se la merecía-.


	9. El día de la hora más oscura

_**Otro capitulo de ante mano pido perdón….se me paso la mano con el dramatismo, pero no lo pude evitar….de verdad mil disculpas sólo anunciar que esta próximo a terminar….no puede pensar tanto esta chiquilla, muchas gracias por los reviews especialmente de Elena, sigan mandando me encantan**_

_**Capitulo 9 El día de la hora más oscura**_

Habían pasado algunos días, y los chicos de Shohoku y Ryonan se encontraron en la estación de trenes que lo llevaría a Kyoto, Sendoh se acercó hasta Mitsui y lo saludo cortésmente.

Mientras hacía esto miró de reojo a Kaede Rukawa que lo observaba con odio, pero todo fue interrumpido por Hanamichi Sakuragi que le dijo sonriendo, mira que chistoso, el capitán puercoespín con el capitán Mitsuito se saludan, son muy buenos quien lo creería jajajajaja.

Los demás jugadores lo miraron aún sonriendo, es que ese pelirrojo se le ocurría cosas demasiado chistosas, Hanamichi había visto como Kaede y Akira se miraban con odio y mientras subía al carro pensaba como podía a Misato gustarle dos personas tan distintas, porque entre Rukawa y Sendoh había una diferencia entre el cielo y la tierra.

El torneo de las nacionales comenzó con una fuerza inusitada ahora Shohoku era prácticamente uno de los equipos favoritos para ganar el torneo y Ryonan se convertía en la sorpresa, aunque algunos equipos sabían de la calidad de Akira Sendoh porque había sido comentado en revistas de especialización.

Tal como se esperaba Shohoku avanzó con todo en su grupo clasificatorio, y sin poder creérselos también Ryonan que había pasado a ser la nueva sensación del torneo.

Mientras los equipos seguían su rutina diaria, una atmósfera de oscuridad se tejía sobre una casa en Kanagawa y sin que nadie supiera como había pasado, el estado de salud de la nona comenzó a caer en una picada.

Misato que prácticamente se había recuperado se dio cuenta que lo que tanto había temido que sucediera, estaba a punto de pasar, el dolor ahora emocional de quedarse nuevamente sola la abatía mientras con parte de los sirvientes se turnaban para cuidarla, a su querida abuela.

A pesar de lo delicada de la situación no había querido avisar a los chicos, ni siquiera ha Hanamichi, sólo pensaba que eso podía afectarlos ha ambos y que lo más probable es que se quisiera venir de inmediato aunque ella le dijera que no era demasiado.

A su vez en Kyoto, todo parecía caminar sobre rieles especialmente para shohoku estaban a punto de avanzar a las pre clasificatorias y se sorprendieron cuando vieron que también Ryonan estaba también entre los elegidos.

Con los 8 mejores equipos de todo el país seleccionados, los chicos pudieron bajar el ritmo los partidos era con una separación más amplia y Shohoku que había ganado su primer partido en esa ronda ya se encontraba en las semi finales, todos los jugadores habían aceptado ir a ver el juego de Ryonan contra Tokio otro de los principales favoritos, segundo lugar del año pasado y sabían que para el equipo de Sendoh las cosas eran bien difíciles.

A pesar de todo el talento de Akira y de sus compañeros, no pudieron seguir avanzando, perdieron 89- 93 en un partido casi de otro planeta, eso no sólo puso triste a los jugadores de ryonan sino que también a los de Shohoku porque les abría encantado jugar de nuevo con sus compañeros de estado.

Quizás el único contento por la derrota de Sendoh era Kaede, estaba claro que la estrella de ryonan no había alcanzado para llegar más alto y eso le agradaba saber que Sendoh ahora era menos talentoso que él.

Akira antes de volver fue ha ver a Sakuragi para desearle lo mejor y avisarle que volvería a casa.

El equipo sensación de Kanagata había logrado pasar a las finales y definiría en un encuentro de antología con Tokio ese día cuando habían ganado, la manager de Shohoku recibió una llamada que le partiría el alma.

Los jugadores casi en el séptimo cielo habían salido a comer para celebrar su llegada a ese lugar, hasta Rukawa se había divertido pero al llegar al hotel el recepcionista le dijo a Ayako que tenía un recado urgente de Kanagawa era un numero conocido pero sólo cuando lo llamo y reconoció de quién era, ahí se asustó.

La voz del mayordomo de la casa de Misato le hablaba entre traumatizado y muy pero muy angustiado.

M: señorita Ayako que bueno que llamo, ha sucedido una tragedia la señora Ann ha fallecido, hace unas horas fue una recaída de su bronconeumonía y no se pudo hacer nada, todos acá están desconsolados especialmente la niña Misato, ella no quería que les avisara porque no quería interrumpirlos con lo del campeonato, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

A: no lo puedo creer, como es posible si estaba tan bien

M: si nosotros tampoco lo podemos creer fue todo tan rápido en menos de tres semanas se descompensó completa y a pesar de los tratamientos médicos, no pudieron sacarla de su crisis, lo siento señorita por darle esta noticia pero no sé que hacer, la señorita Katsuragui ha insistido en que no molestará al joven amo Hanamichi, pero debemos comenzar los funerales y creo que ustedes deberían saber.

A: si no se preocupe, no importa lo que diga Misato, estuvo bien en avisarme, dígame y ella está muy mal

M: esta muy triste, no ha comido nada y no se separa de su lado, eso me parte el alma de verdad

A: si ya veo...voy ha ver como arreglo las cosas acá los llamo en una hora más con algunas novedades, por favor no dejen sola a Misato y no se desesperen vamos a ir para allá.

Mientras Ayako cortaba el teléfono pensó que debía hacer, y decidió que lo mejor era hablar con el profesor Ansai, aunque Hanamichi la matará, el podía saber que hacer.

El profesor escuchó en silencio y luego de un rato de permanecer igual, le respondió- es mejor Ayako que todos lo sepan, no es algo para ocultar, si quiere yo me encargo.

La chica trató de no preocupar a nadie, pero su rostro lo decía todo, sentía una pena terrible y pensaba que de seguro Misato ahora estaba más que desconsolada.

PA: chicos tengo una noticia muy triste, recién Ayako ha recibido una noticia muy triste de Kanagawa, verán la señora Ann Reeves de Katsuragui abuela de la señorita katsuragui acaba de fallecer...

Kaede y Hanamichi abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- pero sólo Hanamichi preguntó si había escuchado lo correcto- que dijo profesor es una broma no-.

PA: me temo que no Hanamichi, el mayordomo la llamó, la señora Ann falleció esta mañana por una complicación de la bronconeumonía que la afectaba, fue todo muy rápido

Hanamichi se dio vuelta y le pregunto a Ayako- como esta Misato porque no supimos nada de la nona y su estado, que te dijeron.

A: Misato no sabe que nos avisaron, ella no quería preocuparnos y distraernos del campeonato, el mayordomo me llamó sin su autorización, porque esta preocupado por ella, esta muy triste.

HS: es una tonta...como no avisarme antes, mira lo que pasó, como pudo dejar de pasará esto

A: Sakuragi cálmate, debemos pensar que vamos a hacer

PA: estamos claro, si quieren volver no hay problema, es una decisión de cada uno.

Los chicos comenzaban a pesar que hacer por una parte querían acompañar a su amiga pero por otra también pensaban en la final del torneo, quizás los únicos que estaban cien por ciento dispuestos a dejar todo era Hanamichi y Rukawa que aún no podía dar crédito a las palabras.

En medio de ese momento, a Hanamichi lo llamaron del lobby y se sorprendió escuchar por el otro lado del teléfono a Misato.

MK: hana, lo siento por no avisarte, yo no quería que te preocuparas, pero...

La voz de la chica se quebró- por favor Hana no vengas ahora, sólo te queda el partido final mañana, juega con los muchachos yo esperaré que llegues para que se hagan los servicios, se vienen a avión y así no se demoran tanto, por favor hazlo por la nona gana por ella.

HS: misato...yo

MK: por favor hana, no quiero que esto que está pasando también termine con tu sueño, y el de los demás, yo los esperaré, no se preocupen por mi, estoy más acompañada que nunca, por favor gana mañana

HS: lo haré, no te preocupes, oye Misato Sendoh va para allá, quieres que te acompañe?

MK: si dile, pero sólo si quiere, el señor Kanagata se está encargando de los pasajes no se preocupen por ello.

HS: no te preocupes, mañana estaré contigo, por favor no te pongas más triste

MK: gracias por tu apoyo hermano

Hanamichi cortó el teléfono estaba absolutamente conmovido, lo había llamado hermano, y aún con el rostro con lagrimas se acercó y a sus compañeros y le dijo- nos quedaremos, jugaremos nuestra final para ganarla y nos iremos en avión para Kanagawa todo esta arreglado

A: pero Hanamichi…

HS: Ayako, Misato no quiere que volvamos antes, quiere que juguemos y luego partamos me lo pidió por la memoria de la nona, nos va esperar lo prometió.

Mientras Sendoh volaba por los aires de Japón, una triste Misato iniciaba las ceremonias de velatorio, había mucha gente conocida de la nona y que la admiraba pero en medio de ellas se sentía más que sola,

Las horas habían avanzado rápidamente, era plena madrugada cerca de las cuatro, la gran casa de la Nona estaba prácticamente sola, porque sólo a esa hora los acompañaba en el velatorio, los sirvientes, algunos amigos muy cercanos y Misato que no se había despegado del lado de su abuela, a pesar los ruegos de los sirvientes porque no había comido nada durante todos esos días, la chica no se había despegado ningún momento de su nona.

El timbre inquieto al mayordomo y cuando abrió reconoció al joven que había venido en otras ocasiones se notaba cansado, y aún vestía el uniforme de su equipo de básquet, al abrir la puerta le pregunto.

M: joven usted estaba en el torneo nacional

AS: si, así es pero quedamos descalificados y vine acompañar a Misato, Hanamichi me pidió que la cuidará.

M: que bueno, joven la niña no esta muy bien.

Cuando Sendoh entró a la casa vio que Misato miraba casi de manera perdida la urna de su abuela, su rostro estaba demacrado y las luces de las velas la hacían verse aún más desconsolada.

El chico se acercó lentamente y poniendo su mano sobre la de ella le dijo- mi ángel, lo siento, lo siento tanto.-

La chica lo miró a los ojos, estaban aún llenos de lagrimas y sin decir palabras se abrazó a él, Akira le acariciaba el pelo, como tratando de consolarla mientras decía- mi pequeña, tienes que ser fuerte, tu abuela no le hubiera gustado verte así-.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron y luego de observarse a los ojos le dijo- gracias por venir, me reconforta el alma tenerte aquí conmigo.

Akira trato de sonreír, pero su sonrisa sólo fue una parte ínfima, y agregó- y tu has comido algo, supongo que nada, no, eso esta mal mañana tienes que estar bien, tienes que poder acompañar a tu abuela en todo, quieres que te preparé algo un sándwich, con un té, te parece?

Misato dijo- bueno-

Y mientras Akira le tomaba de un brazo le dijo al mayordomo que la llevaba a la cocina a tomar comer algo que el le prepararía y ya volvía. Ambos chicos comieron en silencio, Sendoh trataba más que nunca ser amable, a pesar de sus ruegos ella no quiso dormir nada, y se mantuvo al lado de su abuela.

Akira sabía que el sueño la vencería llevaba dos días sin dormir y al final cuando los pajaritos comenzaban a cantar ella apoyada en sus brazos se quedó dormida algunas horas, mientras Sendoh pensaba que era injusta la vida porque a esa chica tan linda y tan frágil le había tocado tan duro tantas veces, el también se durmió, habían pasado algunas horas y la casa comenzaba a llenarse de gente.

A pesar que la chica se había podido tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, nada la preparó para lo que venía, ni siquiera el apoyo que Akira le estaba dando, mientras la chica recibía el pésame de muchos conocidos, Hanamichi y los demás chicos comenzaba la final del torneo, los chicos quizás aún conmovidos por lo que había pasado jugaron con un nivel increíble, demostrando que se habían convertido en los mejores de todo Japón.

Fue un partido de antología y aunque la alegría por haber obtenido el triunfo los embargaba, no celebraron todo lo que esperaban y a penas recibieron los recogieron se fueron rumbo al aeropuerto, Hanamichi como nunca estaba nervioso y la espera en el aeropuerto lo tenía casi sin poder controlarse.

Quizás era tan fuerte el lazo que sentía por Misato que algo intuía que podría pasar y a penas cuando comenzó el vuelo se trató de concentrar enviándole todos esos buenos deseos que tanto esperaba.

Los chicos llegarían cerca de las 4 de la tarde y alcanzarían a acompañar al sepelio hasta el cementerio en donde la nona sería cremada para que sus cenizas fueran repartidas en el océano pacifico, lugar que siempre describió en sus libros y que amaba profundamente.

Cuando pisaron el suelo, de Kanagawa los chicos se sorprendieron porque una delegación de 4 taxis los esperaba, sabían que más que nunca su presencia allá donde Misato era más que necesaria.

Al llegar los chicos se sorprendieron ante la gran cantidad de personas que estaban en la casa y entraron tratando de no llamar la atención, aunque era un tanto difícil.

La primera en abrazar a Misato fue Ayako, seguida de Haruko, para luego mitsui y Ryota darle todo su apoyo, la chica agradecía todo esa gentileza y cada uno trataba de mostrarse más atento con ellas.

Finalmente Kaede Rukawa se acercó la chica no trató de ponerse a llorar pero sin quererlo sus lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, Kaede la abrazó con fuerza mientras le decía- no llores Misato, por favor, ten fe, tu nona no le gustaría verte así.

Luego de unos minutos ambos chicos se separaron y cuando el rojo llegó a su lado le dijo- hermana, lo siento por no haber estado conmigo era mi responsabilidad-.

La chica lo miró a esos ojos cafés llenos de lagrimas y sin agregar más se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente- te extrañe tanto, no quería que esto pasará cuando tu no estabas, pero la nona me dijo que no te molestará que no era más que una simple tos y como te iba a desconcentrar de tu sueño de ganar las nacionales-.

HS: no sabes que eso prácticamente no me importa nada ahora, sólo estar aquí por lo menos para despedirla.-

Ambos chicos se abrazaron fuertemente y mientras sus lágrimas aún caían por su rostro una voz, que casi hizo congelarse a Misato, los hizo separarse.

MM: misato no seas escandalosa, y no des esos espectáculos, siempre tan sentimental como tu padre.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a quién había dicho esas palabras y descubrieron que se trataba de una mujer un tanto mayor, típicamente japonesa, pero en sus ojos había un claro gesto de soberbia y sobre todo de frialdad.-

Misato la miró casi asustada y Hanamichi sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga le dijo de manera seca- pues es un funeral señora y si no ha ido nunca antes a uno debería saber que cuando se muere alguien se siente pena.

MM: no seas entrometido mocoso, yo puedo llamarle la atención a mi hija especialmente cuando hace un escándalo.

Misato sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar de miedo, gesto que fue notado por Akira y Kaede se notaba que le tenía desconfianza, Hana se colocó frente a esa mujer, ahora la conocía sabía de su corazón frió sabía lo que le había hecho y sabiéndose que más tenía toda la autoridad que quería le pregunto a Misato.

HS: miki quieres que se vaya

La chica con los ojos cerrados y sin siquiera abrir la boca sólo hizo unos gestos con su cabeza afirmando lo que había preguntando el pelirrojo. Hanamichi se sintió feliz por decirle algunas cosas y mientras se acercaba a esa horrible mujer le dijo a los chicos- quédense un poco con Misato ya vuelvo.

Encaró a la mujer y le dijo- señora usted no es bienvenida en esta casa, es más tengo claras ordenes de no recibirla nunca por favor, si ahora usted no quiere hacer un escándalo salga tranquilamente por la puerta.

MM: yo hago lo que se me da la gana, además tenía un lazo con Ann.

Mientras la madre de misato decía eso, la chica aún tiritando se apoyo en los brazos de Akira diciendo bajito- que se vaya por favor, que se vaya, hoy no, hoy no por favor.

Kaede se sorprendió ante esa situación y decidió ayudar al pelirrojo este trataba de sacar sin tanto alboroto a la señora pero ella no quería hacer una carrera tan fácil

Cuando llegó a su lado Kaede le habló con convicción- escuche bien, si no sale por las buenas sale por las malas – y mirando a Hanamichi ambos la tomaron de los hombros y la sacaron en andas hasta la calle, ahí vieron que un hombre mayor se acercaba a ella a protegerla y mientras le hablaba, Hanamichi supo de quien se trataba- Suki estas bien que te están haciendo estos criminales, porque te sacan así-.

HM: y usted quien es

P: soy su esposo y suelten a mi mujer, ella tiene derecho a estar aquí, y yo también.

Hanamichi no se controló ese era el bastardo y a penas lo tuvo a la distancia adecuada le dio un golpe duro en la cara que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, eso sorprendió a Rukawa pero lo que escucho después fue peor.

HS: mira bastardo no tienen ningún derecho de estar acá, la nona me contó todo sabía que iban a venir por el dinero de ella y que tratarían de quitárselo a Misato, y eso no se los voy a permitir, pero especialmente no voy a permitir que ese sucio ponga las manos encima de Misato, así que márchense antes que llame a la policía.

Los dos adultos huyeron casi de inmediato dejando tanto Hanamichi como a Kaede a fuera de la casa, luego de un momento se miraron y Sakuragi se sorprendió al descubrir que rukawa era quien lo acompañaba, luego de un rato Kaede le pregunto.

KR: que quisiste decir con eso de que no le volviera a poner las manos encima a Misato

Hanamichi agudizó su mirada y trato de sonar no muy duro- disculpa zorro pero yo no lo puedo comentar, eso tiene que salir de misato-

KR: pero que fue todo esto, dime porque ahora ellos vienen

HS: rukawa...yo no puedo no ahora, por favor tengo que entrar.

Kaede observo petrificado mientras Hanamichi entraba a la casa, por una entraña razón se sintió abrumado, porque la chica que quería tenia ese temor tan grande. Nunca cuando habían estado justos ella le contó porque había decidido venir a vivirse con su abuela y aunque el nunca había preguntado pensaba que no había motivo para que ella no hablara con el corazón.

Mientras hanamichi entraba a la casa vio que Misato casi estaba transparente y tiritaba más que nunca, sendoh la tenía más que refugiados en sus brazos sin entender que pasaba. Sakuragui la miró angustiado y luego de quitársela de los brazos de sendoh le dijo- todo esta bien, misato todo esta bien se fueron no te molestaran mas no te preocupes yo estoy contigo y no permitiré que te hagan daño.

La chica luego de un rato pudo tranquilizarse y volvió acompañar a su nona, para partir posteriormente al cementerio, fue algo doloroso para todos incluso para Kaede que se mantuvo lejos, Akira también lo hizo en ese momento la chica sólo quería estar con su amigo Hanamichi que como nunca se mantuvo sin tratar de flaquear, aunque el corazón se le estaba rompiendo a pedazo, pensaba que nunca más enterraría a más seres queridos, pero ahora se volvía a repetir la historia.

En el cementerio todos se despidieron quedando sólo al final los dos chicos, pero Misato aún sumida en ese dolor se desmayo y Hanamichi se la llevó a casa, sin dejar que las dos estrellas del básquet se pudieran despedir.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se encontraron con Francisco William el administrador del dinero de la nona además de ser el abogado de la familia, quién les decía que debía leer el testamento, pero que debían estar todos los beneficiados y eso incluía desde el personal de la casa hasta la familia incluida la madre de misato.

La chica sintió pánico pero él la tranquilizó. –tu nona dejó expresas intrusiones de que tu padrastro no podía asistir y yo haré cumplimiento a esas reglas, la lectura será mañana a medio día, traten de descansar todo será mejor mañana.

Ambos chicos subieron aún abrumados a la habitación y cuando Hanamichi se iba a despedir, ella le tomo la mano y le dijo- por favor no te vayas, acompáñame esta noche tengo miedo de dormir sola, por favor-

Hanamichi sonrió y sin poder evitarlo le dijo en un tono alegre- mira la fresca te quieres aprovechar de este talentoso-

MK: hana como puedes decir eso

HS: si quieres te llamó a uno de tus pretendientes para que te acompañe jajá jajá

MK: tonto, hoy no quiero verlos, sólo quiero tener a mi amigo junto a mi cuando me siento tan sola.

Hanamichi se quebró y le dijo- lo sé, yo también quiero dormir contigo.

Ambos chicos se sacaron los zapatos y con las mismas ropas que habían usado en el funeral se acostaron en la cama. Misato se acomodó en la cama de Hanamichi y se quedó dormida en sus brazos, aunque hana estaba muy cansado todo el día había sido una verdadera maratón varias cosas le dieron vuelta en la cabeza.

Primero que nada le sorprendió que Rukawa haya tenido esa reacción para proteger a misato sin importar que en ese momento Sendoh la estuviera consolando, quizás el zorro como solía llamarle no era tan frió e indiferente como se veía y que realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

Al sentir la respiración de Misato en sus brazos se sonrojó ni siquiera con Haruko habían estado así, ella era su novia pero aún no habían decidido dormir juntos y aunque casi se moría por vivir con ella todos los días se había acostumbrado a compartirla especialmente porque ya era parte de ella.

Pensó que si Rukawa o Sendoh lo vieran así, les daba un ataque, seguro que se espantaban y lo molían a golpe- sonrió – visualizando esa imagen-

Pero aún con ese recuerdo se dio cuenta que lo más terrible podía venir mañana ver a esa horrible mujer le descomponía el alma pero esperaba que la nona hubiera sido lo suficientemente clara para que ella no pudiera aprovecharse de su hija.

Despertaron temprano y se prepararon para recibir al abogado, había una tensión en el ambiente, pero pensó que era obvio algo muy importante se decidiría esa día.

La madre de Misato llegó puntual a las 12 vestía de luto como tratando de demostrar lo acongojada que estaba pero nadie le creía se acercó hasta misato que la miró casi con esas miradas de rukawa, que hanamichi se sonrió- ella trato de abrazarla pero ella se alejó y le dijo- madre, buenas tardes-.

Sintiendo el rechazó se alejó y se sentó al otro extremo de la sala con la presencia de los 5 integrantes del personal del servicio, misato, hanamichi y la madre de misato se hizo lectura al testamento.

Por expresas intenciones de la señora Ann, se formará la fundación para la difusión de la lectura en Kanagawa en donde las administraran las cinco personas que durante toda su vida la acompañaron, no solo atendiéndola sino que también entregando parte de su vida, es por eso es recompensa de sus actos, es que ellos administran la fundación y velaran para que el legado de su amiga siga adelante.

Ahí el abogado explicó que seguirían trabajando pero con mejores regalías y integrarían un directorio para la toma de decisiones.

Como presidenta de este directorio dejo a mi nieta Misato Katsuragui quien decidirá junto con mis fieles asistentes que uso se le dará al dinero proveniente de la colección azul.

Respecto a la casa quedará en manos de mi nieta, junto también con todos los bienes, salvo todos los ingresos destinados por las publicaciones hechas en el extranjero por los libros de la editorial Kanagawa que serán destinadas para la educación y manutención de joven Hanamichi Sakuragui.

Hanamichi abrió los ojos, no sabía que le habían dejado pero estaba claro que era bastante.

Respecto a mi nuera le dejó unos documentos, ella sabrá muy bien utilizarlos. Cuando el abogado le entrego el sobre ella se abalanzó para ver que eran y los abrió eran fotocopias de otros papeles que los dos chicos no sabían que se trataba, a penas la terminó de leer su rostro estaba teñido de rojo y miró furiosa y grito- no puede hacer esto, no puede- y salió corriendo de la sala dando estrellones contra la puerta, todos la miraron y luego de un rato hanamichi agregó- parece que no le gustó-.

El abogado sonrió y mientras le pedía a los asistentes que se retirara le dijo a Hanamichi y misato- por supuesto que no le gusto, porque eran copias de las cartas donde tu madre reconocía que a misato la había echado de su casa porque su marido trató de aprovecharse de eso y que si trataba de robarle un peso, yo se las entregaría a la policía y la secaría en la cárcel a ella y su marido-

Los chicos sorprendidos dijeron—ohhh, no lo sabía.

A: pero eso no es todo jóvenes, hanamichi supongo que no sabes que exactamente te dejó Ann, los derechos de esas publicaciones este año hacienden a 10 millones de yenes.

Los chicos ahora si estaban sorprendidos y luego de un rato hanamichi dijo- debe ser un error, yo no necesito nada-.

El abogado sonrió y le dijo- fue lo mismo que dijo ella- pero creo que te permitirá vivir tranquilo, sin dificultades podrás estudiar en la universidad, tener una casa linda hasta quizás un lindo auto, porque todos los años han subido y eso me alegra.

El chico sonrió y le dijo- no puedo estar más agradecido-

A: respecto a misato, actualmente no se a cuanto haciende la fortuna de tu abuela, hay muchas inversiones afuera pero creo que es sobre los 90 millones de yenes.

La chica se mantuvo prácticamente impávida y luego de un rato le dijo- quiero que la fundación de mi abuela se construya en esta casa, quiero que esta casa permita perpetuar su obra.

A: me parece bien, ahora sólo hay una regla, resulta que ustedes son menores de edad y no pueden administrar los fondos por eso hay un seguro que los protegerá incluso de mi, para que su fortuna se administre bien, no hay problema, aunque yo seré su representante legal, cualquier cosa que necesiten me lo pide a mi.

M y H: si no hay problema

Luego que el abogado salió de la sala hanamichi le tomó la mano a Misato y luego de un rato le dijo- tu nona jamás habría permitido que tu madre se aprovechará de todo, viste ahora debemos seguir adelante por su memoria. Y le sonrió.

La chica también lo hizo y salieron de la habitación, hasta juntarse con los nuevos integrantes del directorio que emocionados abrazaron ha ambos chicos.


	10. comenzar de cero

**Capitulo 10 Comenzar de nuevo.**

Quizás un tanto agotados mentalmente por lo vivido en esas últimas semanas, Hanamichi y Misato no habían podido pensar mucho en su vida, aún estaban de vacaciones y el tercer y ultimo año de preparatoria se venía encima.

Misato se dio cuenta que debía haber tomado una decisión hace tiempo pero esta aún la tenía complicada es que Akira y Kaede a pesar de todo lo vivido se aferraban a su corazón fuertemente.

Ambos chicos también habían vivido una agonía, especialmente Sendoh que sabía que Misato estaba tomando una decisión, definitiva y quizás por eso nunca pensó que la resolución llegaría tan próxima.

Esa mañana Hanamichi se quedó como nunca durmiendo y cuando prácticamente a medio día la luz le molestó el rostro se levantó, ahí descubrió que su amiga no estaba en casa y con los asistentes que preparaban toda la casa para lanzar la fundación, no supieron decirle donde se había ido.

El rojo no se imaginó que ese mismo día ella, pondría las cartas sobre la mesa y elegiría al hombre que más quería.

La chica caminaba tranquila por las calles de Kanagawa, había pasado a comprar unos browlies que tanto le gustaban y llevaba en sus manos dos cafés recién comprados en la tienda del centro.

Su rostro lucia radiante, la pena la había dejado guardada junto con su miedo y ahora sólo pensaba que quería ser feliz por mucho tiempo, un tanto nerviosa toco el timbre en la casa de su querido amor y cuando un soñoliento muchacho abrió la puerta casi se calló de boca al verla en la puerta de su casa.

Misato le sonrió mágicamente a Akira quien aún en short y polera la miraba petrificado, su cabello estaba en parte levantado pero el otro había cedido a la fuerza de gravedad.

Sin aún que palabras decir, Sendoh escucho como ella le hablaba- hola Akira, te traje un café con un browlie para el desayuno puedo pasar.-

Sendoh le abrió la puerta y sin decir nada la dejó pasar la chica miró el departamento era limpio y muy iluminado y se notaba que era de alguien joven porque tenía una decoración que a ella también le gusto.

La chica espero que Sendoh le dijera donde sentarse y un más que nunca nervioso Akira le indicó el pequeño comedor de diario que tenía , ahí los chicos se sentaron y luego que Misato le sirviera el browlie, le pregunto.

AS: ya tomaste una decisión Misato

MK: así es Akira porque eso he venido hoy.

AS: y bueno…

MK: pues la verdad no ha sido fácil pero estoy segura por lo que siento

AS: me parece

MK: solo quiero pedirte disculpas

Al escuchar estas palabras, el chico sintió partir su corazón y parándose y dándose vuelta para no demostrarle lo mucho que lo había afectado le dijo. Elegiste a Rukawa no?.

Sendoh no escuchó ninguna respuesta y agacho la cabeza dominado por el dolor, estaba claro lo seguía amando, pero aún no terminaba de pensar en eso cuando sintió como Misato lo abrazaba tiernamente y con una voz sensual como nunca se había imaginado de ella escucho- eres un tonto, akira no me dejaste terminar, te elegí a ti.

El chico se dio vuelta de golpe y sin creerlo le dijo- que ...que?

AS: pero si me dijiste que solo querías pedirme disculpa

MK: claro por haber hecho más extensa la agonía, pero no te dije que elegí a Rukawa, no, te quiero a ti, Akira- y le sonrió.

Sendoh casi ahora vuelto a la vida le sonrió y luego de un momento le dijo desde el fondo de su corazón- Misato yo te amo tanto, me siento el hombre más afortunado- y la abrazó.

Ambos chicos permanecieron abrazados durante un buen rato para luego dejar llevarse por sus pasiones y se besaron aún con más pasión de la que podían sentir, Sendoh estaba prácticamente en estado de éxtasis al cumplir uno de sus principales sueños,

Luego de besarse ambos se miraron a los ojos y permanecieron a una distancia muy cercana, tan cercana que podían sentir la respiración del otro, luego de un momento Akira quizás tratando de analizar los motivos le pregunto.

AS: y disculpa por preguntarte esto, pero porque yo?

La chica aún viéndolo a los ojos le dijo-

MK: Akira, antes que ustedes se fueran al campeonato yo no sabía muy bien que pasaba en mi corazón, es que todo esto es nuevo para mi, yo te lo dije, era mi primera vez que me fijaba en alguien,

AS: si lo sé

MK: pues yo pensaba que aún quería a Kaede sabes, pero ese día cuando lo llegó con los demás al funeral de mi abuela me di cuenta que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, fue casi como si fuera otra persona desconocida para mi, pude pensar detenidamente en que me había atraído de él y me di cuenta que había sido sólo su forma física, pero que de él no sabía nada, en cambio de ti

AS: todo es distinto

MK: si todo es distinto, además tu me conoces tan bien, en cambio Kaede nunca supo quién era yo, nunca se interesó en mi especialidad, se supone que uno debe compartir esas cosas, además que con Hanamichi no se llevará bien eso también afecto.

AS: pues, de verdad me alegra ha ver entrado a tu corazón.

La chica sonrió y le dijo- y dime Akira seguirás conmigo ahora que eres un chico universitario y yo aún una de preparatoria-.

Sendoh sin poder contenerse le abrazó para posteriormente besarla y decirle- claro que serás mi novia y aún no lo sabes pero yo soy bastante celoso- y le sonrió galantemente.

MK: no me vas a poder llevar a la universidad para presumir entonces.

AS: eso lo veremos

Ambos chicos volvieron a besarse y luego de unos instantes Misato le habló – Akira sabes tengo que volver a casa, quieres ir estoy un tanto ocupada con lo de la fundación, además con Hana tengo que buscar departamento

AS: porque

MK: es que la casa de la nona la dejaremos para que sea la residencia de la fundación, quiero que esa casa siempre este llena de libros y que permita a los nuevos autores poder inspirarse.

AS: ahhh me parece, pues claro que quiero ir me puedes esperar es que antes que llegaras, yo aún estaba durmiendo.

MK: si me di cuenta, tu pelo esta muy chistoso

Akira se miró al espejo y le dijo es verdad, no me demoró mucho, porque no ves televisión por mientras.

Como un rayo Sendoh se baño y se cambió ropa rápidamente, ni siquiera pensó en peinarse su pelo como siempre, estaba cambiando y quería empezar su vida de manera distinta.

Al verlo tan distinto, lucia unos jeans celestes con una camisa negra, y su cabellos no desafiaban la fuerza de gravedad, con una gran sonrisa la chica se levantó y le extendió su mano que fue respondida por Sendoh, bajaron abrazados la escaleras y no dejaron de reír hasta llegar a su casa.

Hanamichi estaba en la compañía de Haruko que le ayudaba con los preparativos del almuerzo, ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos a la sonriente nueva pareja y luego de un momento Sakuragi le dijo algo.

HS: veo que al parece ya tomaste una decisión

MK: así es hermano, quiero empezar una nueva vida con Akira

HS: me parece, lo invitaste a almorzar

MK: si

HA: me siento muy contenta por ti Misato

MK: gracias

HA: felicitaciones, superior Sendoh hacen una bonita pareja.

AS: gracias pero dime Akira por favor, no quiero sentirme tan viejo

HS: pero puercoespín no seas pretensioso lo eres

Los cuatro chicos lanzaron una carcajada y luego de un momento se sentaron a la mesa, ahí Sendoh se enteró de todas las novedades que habían pasado con el testamento, los chicos no podían creerlo la vida les sonreía de manera abierta.

Un feliz Sendoh les ayudó a mudarse a la nuevo departamento y también ayudo en forma secreta a Misato a prepararse para las clasificatorias que abrían los primeros días de clases para forma parte del equipo de gimnasia del país.

Increíblemente las clasificatorias del estado de Kanagawa se realizarían en la preparatoria de Shohoku (si es demasiado increíble pero bueno) y eso le daba una especial fuerza a Misato, era también como el año pasado para Sendoh, su última oportunidad para llegar a alcanzar su máximo sueño.

Todos los demás ignoraban esa preparación que cada día lograba más y mejores resultados, consolidando aún más la relación de estos dos chicos.

El primer día de clases, una nerviosa Misato caminó por la preparatoria hacia su sala, se veía distinta tranquila pero a la vez preocupada, era claro ahora se lo jugaba todo para clasificar.

Quizás porque no pensaba en nada más ni reparo que era muy probable que se encontrará con Kaede Rukawa, pero quizás porque hasta el destino deseaba que lograra presentarse sin problemas, no lo vio durante todo el día.

Luego de terminar las clases, se preparó para estar lista para presentar su rutina había elegido una especial vestimenta y Akira se había dado los concejos adecuados para presentarse, además de elegir la música.

Por su parte, el equipo de Shohoku había comenzado su entrenamiento, esta vez el capitán del equipo era el destacado rey de los rebotes Hanamichi Sakuragi además del mejor jugador del campeonato Kaede Rukawa que parecía más aislado que nunca.

Por la fama lograda al ganar el equipo este año había muy buenos jugadores que aspiraban a formar parte del equipo y eso especialmente al entrenador Ansai lo ponía muy contento.

Hanamichi no había molestado en ningún momento al zorro como solía llamarle, ahora con el paso de los años, se había dado cuenta que no existía ninguna razón para tenerle tanta mala, además era su compañero.

Los chicos no pudieron hacer ningún entrenamiento, cuando la figura de una mujer adulta se acercó al profesor y le habló bajito, luego de despedirse cortésmente, el profesor llamó a sus jugadores y le dijo- jóvenes hoy nuestro entrenamiento va a durar hasta acá, es que se me había olvidado hoy se eligen los representantes del equipo japonés de gimnasia y el recinto va hacer ocupado para eso.

Nadie agregó nada y los jugadores comenzaron a guardar las cosas, mientras los organizadores comenzaban a dejar todo listo, los chicos se fueron a las duchas y cuando salían habían comenzado las presentaciones de suelo de las chicas.

Los jugadores salieron tranquilamente del lugar se habían presentado prácticamente casi todas cuando en la puerta del gimnasio tanto Hanamichi como Kaede Rukawa se toparon de frente, con la ex estrella de Ryonan, Akira sendoh los miró nervioso no pensaba verlos a ninguno de los dos ahí, pero sabiendo que ahora era un momento importante decidió que era mejor decírselo especialmente a Hanamichi.

HS: puercoespín que haces por acá

AS: la verdad, vengo a ver las presentaciones,

HS: ahhh ahora te vas a dedicar a esto en la universidad

AS: no, sólo vine a ver una en especial

Hanamichi que aún no caía le pregunto, mientras Rukawa se daba cuenta que lo más probable era que fuera Misato

HS: y dime a quien viniste a ver

Sakuragi estaba realmente intrigado, que era lo que estaba ocultando.

Sendoh observó al gimnasio y dando vuelta a Hanamichi le dijo- porque no lo ves con tus ojos, pelirrojo.

Al observar a las dos chicas que aún esperaban por presentar se fijo que la última vestida con un traje negro lleno de gasas y con un maquillaje muy gótico era Misato, Kaede que también había observado no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le indicaban.

La chica no miraba la coreografía, tenía la vista pegada al suelo y movía sus manos de manera nerviosa, lucía un tanto oscura pero se veía muy bien, los tres chicos esperaron que ella se presentara.

El locutor la presentó como Misato Katsuragi, de la preparatoria shohoku, tercer año con una rutina de suelo basada en la canción Sabotage de Beastie Boys.

Varios de los asistentes se miraron sorprendidos, era muy distinto lo que se había presentado, sin poder evitarlo los tres chicos se acercaron más y mientras Akira se cruzaba los brazos dijo –vamos niña demuéstrales lo que has logrado-

Ninguno de los dos chicos pudo agregar nada, la música sonó fuerte eran acordes de rap con guitarra, con movimientos casi de antología pero mezclando muy bien las tendencias de la danza moderna creo una coreografía increíble, lograba elevarse varios metros sobre el aire y su cuerpo realizaba contorciones magnificas que tenían a todos sorprendidos.

Además la música al ser actual hacía que prácticamente gran parte de los presentes la coreara, casi al final hizo algunas volteretas mortales y giros en el aire que nunca se habían hecho en ese nivel de preparatoria y los asistentes al terminar casi se murieron de la impresión por su capacidad.

La chica había terminado su rutina en el suelo y luego de algunos momentos se levantó y se acerco a los jueces para escuchar la calificación, los jueces la miraron sorprendidos y la mujer mayor que se presentó como la directora del equipo japonés le dijo- pensaba que se había retirado señorita Katsuragui pero veo que no estaba escondida sino que esta preparándose, felicitaciones-

La chica agregó muchas gracias.

EE: su rutina fue impresionante, nos halaga tenerla posibilidad de poder contar contigo, eres muy buena, pero tengo una pregunta

MK: si

EE: entrenaste sola

MK: no tengo mi entrenador personal

EE: me lo suponía, debe ser extranjero porque es muy bueno

MK: no es japonés, incluso esta aquí, si quiere se lo presentó

EE: me encantaría

Misato le sonrió y se dio vuelta para ver donde estaba Sendoh, luego de ver donde estaba camino hasta su lado y casi al llegar a su lado le sonrió y le dijo – Akira te necesito ven, y sin siquiera preocuparse por quién estaba a su lado le estiro la mano, sendoh luego de mirarla con cara de absoluta dicha le dijo- claro vamos- y le tomó la mano cuando se acercó hasta ella le beso los labios rápidamente, ella sólo atino a sonreírle y caminaron hasta donde estaba la entrenadora.

Si Hanamichi estaba petrificado porque primero Misato había entrenado sin que el se enterará de nada, con el puercoespín quien además también se había convertido en su manager y entrenador y eso no cabía en su mente.

Pero el aún más petrificado era Kaede Rukawa, primero se había encontrado con la mujer que aún amaba, luego la había visto en una presentación excelente, pero lo peor había venido después porque se había besado con Sendoh estaba claro, se había quedado con él dejándolo de lado, sintió un dolor profundo nunca pensó que ella lo había descartado de su vida, le dolía enormemente que se hubiera quedado con Akira Sendoh, sin ni siquiera darle una explicación a él.

Quizás esperando una explicación espero ahí petrificado, contemplando con sus ojos más fríos que nunca como ella se iba con él.

Al llegar Misato le presentó a Sendoh quien se había puesto un tanto rojo por la vergüenza, la entrenadora lo felicito y le pidió que la apoyará en su función algo que Akira aceptó halagadísimo nunca pensó que a él le podía ocurrir eso.

Al realizar las presentaciones se quedaron en juntar en algunos días y Misato aún de la mano con Akira se dirigieron a la puerta, ahí se encontraron con Hanamichi aún en estado de shock y un Rukawa que los observaba con molestia, Hanamichi iba hablar pero ella le dijo- Hana, espera un momento te lo cuento todo, pero primero debo hablar con Kaede, porque no tu con Akira se adelantan ya voy.-

Y le sonrió.

Akira luego de soltarle la mano le dijo- no tardes por favor, te estaremos esperando afuera. – y salió del gimnasio casi empujando a Sakuragi que no quería dejar sola a Misato con Kaede pero Sendoh insistió tanto que tuvo que ceder.

Misato se puso algunos metros de Kaede y lo miró de manera seria, pensando que ahora Rukawa se veía distinto, mantenía la mirada baja casi se veía un tanto expuesto, por no decir débil algo que no era parte del jugador numero 1 de Japón.

A pesar de tener esa impresión fue el primero en hablar-.

KR: veo que tomaste una decisión

MK: si, así lo hice, disculpa por no habértelo dicho pero creo que entre los dos no había nada que hablar

KR: bueno y si es así porque me lo dices ahora

MK: porque no quería que te enteraras por otros

KR: así no querías que me enterara por rumores, pero si quisiste que lo viera por mis propios ojos

La chica bajo la mirada.- y le dijo- Kaede yo no tengo nada que esconder, yo amo a Akira, estamos juntos, vivimos bajo el mismo techo y no quiero que nada perturbe esa felicidad, he comenzado una nueva etapa de mi vida y quiero que siga igual, lo que paso entre los dos ya esta enterrado por eso he querido hablar contigo ahora para dejar las cosas claras-.

Kaede la miro indignado, pensando en sus palabras estaba claro que con Akira ahora eran más cercanos que nunca, que seguramente se habían convertido en una pareja con todas sus letras se sintió traicionado y hasta decepcionado de ella y quizás para no demostrar lo sentido que estaba le dijo.

KR: eso no me importa nada ahora, yo también estoy comenzado de nuevo y no quiero tener ningún lazo con mi pasado, además tu fuiste una más, nada más.

A Misato le dolieron esas palabras- porque aunque ahora su sentimiento era fuerte por Akira si había amado a Kaede-.

MK: pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero no me sorprende…

KR: además yo me voy América recibí una oferta de una escuela de allá, semillero de San Antonio, así que no necesito de tu explicación… no vas a tener que ni siquiera preocuparte de mi, así que suerte con tu noviecito.

Kaede se dio vuelta y dándole la espalda empezó a caminar, ella con una voz un tanto triste le dijo- espero Kaede que logres todo lo que buscabas en América, y que seas muy feliz.

El chico de cabellos negros ni siquiera se dio vuelta, sólo cerro sus ojos dolido por el rechazo, ella le había deseado lo mejor, a pesar de todo, pero para él con que ella le hubiera dicho que quería seguir junto a él, le hubiera bastado para mandar todos sus planes a la punta del cerro, si la amaba y sabía que perderla había sido su culpa.

Camino tristemente hacia su casa y al llegar llamó confirmando su partida estaba claro nada lo retenía acá, nada.

Mientras Misato se había ido junto con esos dos hombres que tanto quería, al llegar a su lado abrazó con fuerza a Hanamichi y le dijo- disculpa rojo, pero no pude contarte quería ver como me iba primero además con Akira supusimos que era mejor que me vieras-

HS; son unos pillos, yo casi sufrí un ataque al verte por eso salían tan temprano, y yo pensando que querías estar sola con este tonto y los dos al final me estaban engañando.

Akira se sonrió y le dijo- lo siento, pero valió la pena no-. Misato se acercó hasta donde Sendoh y tomándole la mano caminaron hacia casa, Hana este día debía hacer algunas cosas y llegaría tarde, ambos jóvenes llegaron a su ahora casa que compartían con Hanamichi, manteniendo una convivencia bastante amena.

Como siempre Akira se encargaba de la cena, a pesar de todo lo vivido se dio cuenta que Misato estaba un tanto extraña no había comentado nada sobre lo conversado con Rukawa pero sabía que no podía preguntarle debía nacer de ella.

Luego de comer ambos chicos se fueron a la cama, Akira debía estar temprano en la universidad, ahora las cosas eran distintas y debía cumplir con todo además también era integrante del equipo de basket de la universidad de kanagawa en donde compartía equipo con el talentoso Fujima, Hanagata y hasta Jim de Kainan, haciendo de su equipo bastante bueno.

Misato a pesar que con Akira habían llevado su relación a más arriba y habían estado justos varias noches, para que el rojo no hiciera un escándalo habían decidido tener cuartos separados hasta por lo menos que ella saliera del colegio había sido un acuerdo y lo respetaban.

Sendoh no se había acomodado todavía en su cama, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, tenía la luz apagada y no vio quien se acercaba, pero al escuchar sus palabras supo quien era- Akira soy yo-

Sendoh hizo un lado las sabanas y le dijo- que pasa Misato-

La chica mientras se acomodaba muy cerca de él le dijo- por favor abrázame, estoy un poco triste-.

Akira la atrajo a su cuerpo, estaba un tanto helada y le dijo- estas hecha un témpano

MK: Akira… tengo un poco de pena

AS: porque Misato, estas preocupado por lo que te dijo la entrenadora

MK: no, no es eso

AS: entonces que amor.

MK: la verdad, no te enojes no pienses mal, pero me dolió tanto lo que me dijo Kaede

Akira trato saliva, estaba claro ahora se enteraría de todo.

AS: quieres contarme, o no?

MK: si, sabes que tu eres todo ahora para mi, pero nunca pensé que me dijera que yo al final había sido una más, me sentí usada, entupida por amarlo tanto, yo nunca le falle, fue el quien lo hecho a perder y no puede decir que yo nunca le di una oportunidad, entonces porque me culpaba a mi

AS: amor no, no pienses eso, además yo creo que el sólo te culpa porque ahora estas conmigo y a el lo dejaste por eso esta dolido y no creo que hayas sido una mas, pero esta claro que no podía reconocer que todavía te sigue queriendo, pero te perdió

MK: yo nunca quise hacerle daño, pero llegaste tu y ha sido maravilloso y no podía seguir negándome estar contigo, no es así?

AS: si lo sé, y yo estoy más que feliz por estar contigo, lo que me preocupa es que vas a tener que verlo todos los días y no me gustaría que te molestará.

MK: no, me dijo que se iba así no me tendría que mirar mas a la cara y especialmente tu cara de arrogancia.

AS: se va a donde

MK: América, lo llamaron de un colegio que es semillero de San Antonio

AS: mira tú?

MK: sabes a pesar de todo lo que me dijo, le desee lo mejor y que encontrara todo lo que buscaba obtener en América y que fuera feliz.

Sendoh se conmovió ella tenía un corazón como el sol y sin agregar más palabras la beso, la chica se apoyo más en sus brazos y le dijo luego un momento.- gracias Akira por entrar en mi vida, y quédate toda la vida en ella por favor-.

Akira Sendoh en la oscuridad toco su rostro y mientras se acercaba para poder besarlo le dijo- me quedare toda mi vida, toda amor mío-

El reflejo de la luna entro en parte de la habitación, Akira se levantó a cerrar la puerta, hoy aunque el pelirrojo hiciera un escándalo pasarían la noche juntos con el compromiso que vivir toda su vida amándose.

**_Pues, este se suponía que era el final pero un nuevo arrebato de inspiración me ha hecho alargarlo con nuevas sorpresas…espero que les guste y nuevamente gracias por los reviews…les he dicho que me encantan….así que manden….especialmente si tienen una queja por este cambio de escenario._**


	11. Es inevitable yo vuelvo a ti

_**Capitulo 11: Es inevitable yo vuelvo a ti.**_

Habían pasado 15 años desde que todo había cambiado, 15 años que Rukawa había abandonado Japón con el alma hecha pedazos, quince años que Misato le había jurado por primera vez lealtad eterna a su amado Akira.

15 años en donde todos aún eran niños, pero las vueltas de la vida son casi imponderables únicos, y no había caso siempre juntaban a las personas.

Esa día una de la máximas estrella de la NBA, el mejor extranjero, jugador del año en 5 ocasiones, campeón con los Ángeles Lakers por seis años consecutivos.; volvía su país, después de 15 años de ausencia obligada, y a pesar de los años pasados, de los premios obtenidos; aun en lo profundo de su alma tenía esa espina que le dolía día a día y que no se había borrado nunca, haber perdido a la mujer que amo con toda el alma, como nunca pensó amar a nadie.

Al topar el avión en el aeropuerto de Tokio se sintió casi como si volviera a ser el mismo un tanto aislado, un tanto frió; parecía que el tiempo lo reclamaba volvía ha ser el rey del hielo.

Bajo casi de los primeros era la ventaja de viajar en primera clase, lucia un tanto cansado es que a pesar de haber dormido prácticamente todo el viaje, su mente solo pensaba en una cosa.

Cuando entregó su pasaporte a la policía internacional, el joven le sonrió era obvio quien era, y le dijo con las palabras más amables posibles- es un gusto señor que vuelva a casa-.

Kaede lo miró a esos ojos cafés que le observaban aún sonriendo y le dijo de manera fría- gracias-

Camino hacia la salida, su traje Armani le quedaba mejor que nunca, se veía más que nunca increíble, es que hasta los años habían sido benevolentes con él, con sus 31 parecía que estaba en el tope de su vida, en el nivel más alto.

Al sentir los rallos del sol en sus ojos se colocó los lentes Gabanna que llevaba puestos en su pelo, ahora lo tenía un poco más largo y caía sensualmente en su cara, su camisa estaba absolutamente planchada, blanca como la nieve del monte Fuji que vio a los lejos.

Sintió el aroma de su tierra y un fuerte dolor le removió el alma, dolía tanto volver pero porque lo hacia, ni siquiera él lo entendía.

Se dirigió a la estación de trenes y a pesar que su silueta podía destacarse pareció no llamar la atención y eso lo tranquilizó no quería conversar con nadie, tomo un tren hacia Kanagawa y se sentó en un asiento junto a la ventana, quería observarlo todo, volver a reencontrarse.

A pesar de las diferencias y los adelantos tecnológicos se dio cuenta que la esencia de su ciudad seguía igual, al llegar a su pueblo se dirigió a uno de los hoteles, quería dormir, todo le indicaba que estaba sumamente cansado, pero su mente solo quiso hacer una cosa, verla una vez más.

Aún estaba atardeciendo cuando se bajo el taxi, recordaba muy bien la dirección de esa casa, que lucia igual sólo con algunas diferencias, a fuera tenía un letrero bastante elegante que decía- fundación Katsuragi-.

Kaede quería entrar, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sonrió sentía igual que cuando era un adolescente

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando sintió la voz de dos niños pequeños que salían de la casa raudamente sonriendo felices, sin evitarlo se echo para atrás y se escondió en la sombra de unos árboles que daban al frente.

Los niños eran dos, una pequeña de cinco años atrás de pelo negro de rostro muy tierno era la que más metía bulla, y trataba de arrancarse de su hermano que la seguía.

El niño era quizás de ocho años y Rukawa considero que se parecía demasiado a alguien pero no sabía quien era, era de piel blanca, pelo negro y unos ojos violeta muy lindos y transparentes, Kaede trato de analizar esa mirada la conocía muy bien pero su memoria le fallaba.

Aun pensaba quien serían esos pequeños, cuando una voz que conocía muy bien y que le aclaro todo decía- Ann, Akira pueden entrar por favor no quiero que les suceda nada acá afuera jueguen adentro por favor, además ya esta por llegar su tío Hanamichi y si lo ve haciendo desorden los va a retar y no les dará el regalo que les trae.

Kaede sentía como prácticamente estaba a punto de desmayarse era Misado, su Misato, los dos pequeños se devolvieron divertidos y la pequeña se colgó en su regazo diciendo.- claro mama, nos portaremos bien, no le digas nada, al tío Hana por favor que nos hace cosquillas.-

Misato le acaricio el pelo y le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo.- no lo haré entren, voy a juntar la puerta.

Los dos niños entraron corriendo y Misato se acercó hasta la puerta y la cerro, sin evitarlo Rukawa la pudo observar bien, se veía muy distinta lucia un traje negro dos piezas, muy formal que la hacia verse un tanto mayor, tenía el pelo tomado en un moño, con algunos adornos en su frente, y aunque estaba maquillada sutilmente su rostro expresaba tristeza y en especial sus ojos se veían casi sin brillo ese que la hacia tan maravillosa.

Rukawa tuvo que tragar saliva casi no quedaba rasgo de la mujer que le volvió loco a tal punto que cambio hasta su forma de ser, que amaba casi como un tonto y que ahora no parecía ser mas que un recuerdo.

Aun pensaba en eso cuando comenzó a relacionar las cosas, esos dos pequeños eran sus hijos, y mientras sentía como el dolor le cruzaba el pecho supo de quien- Akira Sendoh estaba claro era la mirada que había reconocido. Su pequeño era tan parecido que casi quiso morirse ahí mismo.

A pesar de todos esos sentimientos que lo estaban abrumando pensó que porque ella se veía tan distinta, quizás Sendoh no era todo lo que ella esperaba y ahora sufría por su culpa, apretó las manos molesto quería matarlo a golpes, aun tenso sintió como alguien caminaba hacia la casa y pensó que se trataría de Akira y estaba dispuesto a matarlo ahí mismo.

Pero comprobó que se trataba del pelirrojo, llegaba un traje bastante elegante, azul que lo hacía verse muy presentable, una cortaba roja destacaba como su pelo, tenía dos bolsos en las manos y pensó que serían seguramente los obsequios para los mocosos de Sendoh.

Se notaba tranquilo, parece que desde su partida todos habían cambiado demasiado, menos él, entró a la casa y vio como los niños se les colgaban desde el cuello, felices y el reía.

Eso lo había dejado tan mal que supo que debía irse de inmediato porque si veía a Sendoh junto a ella se acriminaría y su dolor sería aún más interminable, salió de su escondite y camino perturbado hacia una de las calles más principales, caminaba con la vista a bajo estaba tan perturbado que a penas veía lo que hacia.

Aún no alejaba algunos metros cuando la voz de una mujer lo hizo parar de golpe- eres tu Rukawa.-

El chico levantó la mirada y vio que una mujer casi seguramente de su misma edad le hablaba se veía increíble tenía el pelo hasta el hombro vestía un traje de dos piezas muy hermoso y de diseñador rojo. Llevaba un maletín en su mano derecha tenía lentes ópticos en sus ojos que la hacían verse más intelectual, sabía que la había visto antes pero no recordó donde entonces cuando ella le refresco la memoria de acordó- de seguro que no te acuerdas de mi, soy Haruko Akagi la hermana del capitán te acuerdas cuando jugabas en Shohoku.-

Kaede tuvo un flash de esos años atrás y recordó algo era también la novia de pelirrojo- eres la novia del idiota no?

Haruko sonrió y le dijo.- veo que recuerdas, así era-

KR: porque así era

HA: porque ahora soy su esposa

Kaede casi sufrió un ataque el mono pelirrojo casado por fin le había resultado

Ambos permanecieron un tanto en silencio y luego se miraron, pero la chica no se incomodó y le pregunto directamente

HA: y que haces acá Rukawa

Kaede no supo que decir

HA: la viste

KR: a quien, de que estás hablando. Yo solo vine a ….

Haruko sonrió nuevamente y le dijo sacando algo de su maletín.

HA: sabes ahora estoy muy apurada porque es el cumpleaños de Ann y bueno voy a llegar tarde, vengo de la corte, quizás me este equivocando pero tu vuelta tiene que ha ver sido una señal, así lo creo, si realmente quieres saber que paso en estos 15 años llámame, al primer teléfono, es mi oficina estoy temprano desde las 8 hasta medio día después voy a la corte.

Kaede tomó la tarjeta sin entender nada y mirándola aún incrédulo.

HA: si no me llamas mañana yo entenderé que no quieres tener nada que ver con nosotros, cuídate mucho y me da gusto verte tan bien, te ha ido bien no?

Kaede no pudo contestar esa chica que antes casi se moría por él, ahora parecía no sentirse intimidada por el, al contrario se veía demasiado segura.

Haruko se despidió con su mano y camino a la casa de su amiga sintiendo que si su querido Hanamichi se enterará de que el zorro como le llamaba, estaba acá le daba un ataque y que seguro que la mataba si sabía que le había dado una tarjeta, la hacia pebre sonrió e inmediatamente se sonrojo diciendo- dios esta mas guapo que nunca-. Y entró a la casa.

Rukawa aún con ese cúmulo de emociones no sabia que ha ser, se tendió en su cama al llegar al hotel y pensó que ahora si sabía porque había vuelto estaba claro, por ella por su querida Misato.

Cerró los ojos y decidió mientras se quedaba dormido que mañana llamaría a primera hora, quería ver porque tanto cambio.

Al otro día cuando Haruko llegó a su oficina, la secretaria la miraba intrigada, había una mujer con ropa deportiva esperándola en la sala que al verla sonrió diciendo- como que la señorita abogada tuvo una mañana agitada que no llegó puntual a su oficina-

Haruko se sonrojo era verdad, con Hanamichi la pasión se desbordaba cualquiera hora, mientras se acercaba a la secretaria le dijo- me ha llamado alguien-

S: no señora, nadie

HA: pues si me llaman de la corte, estoy ocupada pero si es otra persona me dices de inmediato, ok

Haruko abría la puerta de su escritorio y hacia pasar a la joven que la esperaba mientras le decía a la secretaria- dos cafés con endulzante, linda.-

Ayako se había sentado en uno de los asientos y luego de dejar sus cosas encima le dijo a Haruko- que era tan importante que no podías decirme ayer, Haruko, para que me hicieras venir hasta tu oficina.

Haruko se acomodó en el sillón de su escritorio y dijo divertida- no sabes con quien me encontré ayer a fuera de la fundación Katsuragi-

A: no sé, por eso estoy acá

Haruko se apoyo en el escritorio y le dijo- no se si hice bien, por eso quise hablar contigo.

A: pero dime de una vez, estás igual que en la corte diluyendo la situación.

HA: pues me encontré con Kaede Rukawa

Ayako no pareció entender bien y le dijo- quien?

HA: Pues Kaede Rukawa, el súper jugador de la NBA.

Ayako había abierto la boca y sus ojos de notaban la sorpresa

A: volvió, rukawa, volvió

HA: así es

A: porque ahora

HA: no lo sé, pero supongo que puede ser un poco el destino

A: tú crees después de 15 años

HA: no sé si hice bien, le di mi tarjeta si quería llamarme para saber de los demás, y supongo que en especial de saber de misato no?

A: Haruko pero que dices, eso no es correcto

HA: puede que no llame

A: y si lo hace

HA: bueno metí la pata entonces

A: si hanamichi se entera te mata

HA: si lo sé, pero lo vi. muy mal

A: que lío, bueno si llama, yo voy hablar con él, tu no, no quiero que tengan problemas con Hanamichi.

Haruko asistió con la cabeza, en el momento que la secretaria le goleaba la puerta y le decía- señora la llama un señor Rukawa, que le digo.

Haruko lanzó un grito de emoción y Ayako la miraba seria y le decía- yo hablare con él-

Ayako tomó el teléfono y escucho como rukawa le hablaba

KR: hola buenos días, señora Akagi

A: no, rukawa soy Ayako te acuerdas de mi

KR: si eras nuestra manager

A: así es, supongo que quieres algunas respuestas

KR: si aunque sean dolorosas necesito saber

A: lo entiendo, donde estas

KR: en el hotel Ritz, en el centro de la ciudad

A: si lo ubico, nos vemos en la cafetería del hotel en una hora más, ahí te contaré todo

Kaede cortó el teléfono sintiendo una gran ansiedad en una hora podía saber que había pasado y su alma se conmovió, se moría por saber más de ella aunque se le destrozará el corazón.

Ayako al cortar el teléfono le dijo a Haruko,- esta conversación queda entre nosotros dos, yo te contaré en la tarde, pero no quiero que le digas nada a Misato, ni a los demás, depende de lo que hable con Rukawa se decidirá todo.

La hora paso más rápida de lo normal, Rukawa había bajado desde su habitación hace 20 minutos y tomaba su segundo café cuando una mujer en ropa deportiva se puso al lado suyo y le hablo.

A: que tal jugador estrella

Kaede la miro petrificado a pesar que ella tenía un año más que él, 32 parecía que no había cambiado nada, vestía como siempre y le dijo- Ayako tanto tiempo

Ayako se sentó frente a él y mientras pedía un jugo le dijo

A: nunca espere verte de nuevo Rukawa, te ha ido muy bien en América no?

KR: si, podría decirse que así es

Ayako observó esa mirada seguía igual que hace 15 años y le dijo-.

A: pues parece que por ti no pasan los años estas igual

KR: lo mismo podría decirse de ti

A: si es verdad, he tenido una buena vida

KR: y que haces

Ayako se sorprendió Rukawa quería saber de su vida y sonrió

A: te veo un tanto cambiado, me sorprende, te contaré entonces, me case como ves.- y le mostró un anillo muy bonito en su dedo- tengo un hijo de 9 años.

KR: supongo que te casaste con Ryota Miyagi

Ayako volvió a sonreír y le dijo- si es verdad nos casamos hace 10 años con Ryota, aun estamos juntos y trabajamos como entrenadores de las divisiones menores del estado de Kanagawa de básquet, donde he podido seguir tu carrera

Kaede sonrió era claro que no podían, alejarse del básquet, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano le preguntó y los demás están bien.

A: si están bien, te encontraste con Haruko ella es abogado como su hermano tiene un bufete bastante exitoso y les va muy bien

Kaede no pudo dejar de imaginarse al capitán Akagi se abogado, Ayako continuó

A: pues Haruko se casó con Hanamichi y tienen un pequeño niño de tres años es de cabello rojo y es un demonio pero lindo, Sakuragui trabaja como director técnico del equipo de básquet de Kyoto el campeón de Japón esta muy bien son muy felices.

Kaede sin poder evitarlo tenso sus músculos por debajo, eran felices, como él también había deseado tantas veces, sin poder evitarlo bajo la vista.

A: bueno Hisashi Mitsui se fue a Kyoto juega en el equipo que dirige Hanamichi, es bastante bueno- Ayako sonrió- claro no tan bueno como tu, y Kogure es ingeniero civil trabaja en una constructora bastante importante, ninguno de los dos están casados pero tienen novia de hace años y eso es de todo

Ayako estaba observando detenidamente a Kaede Rukawa se veía muy bien pero mantenía ese mirada de frió que le había caracterizado que sólo fue borrada cuando estuvo con Misato

KR: y…… nadie mas

Ayako se apoyo en la mesa y sin despegarle los ojos de los suyos le dijo- si quieres preguntarme de ella, hazlo, te contestaré.

KR: Misato como esta?

A: Misato se caso con Sendoh, supongo que te lo imaginabas no?

KR: si lo suponía, ella lo amaba

A: si tienen dos hijos Ann de 5 y Akira de 8 son muy buenos niños y son prácticamente la luz de sus ojos los quiere como su vida.

Kaede bajo la mirada, a pesar que sus ultimas palabras dirigidas hacia ella fueron dichas con odio siempre había esperado que fuera feliz se lo merecía.

KR: supongo que es feliz

Pero Ayako no le respondió y solo contesto con otra pregunta

A: y tu Kaede Rukawa eres feliz?

Kaede sintió perderse en esa frase, desde hace más de 15 años no lo era como podía entonces responderla, con la verdad o mentir, prefirió guardar silencio

A: no te has casado?

Kaede seguía sin contestar y la pregunta que ella le hizo finalmente le removió todo

A: a que vienes acá Rukawa, porque ahora?

Kaede quería salir gritando y llorando y cuando se comenzaba a pararse le dijo, Ayako

A: Rukawa porque volviste, respóndeme

Kaede se sintió anclado al piso y por primera vez desde hace 15 años le abrió el corazón- porque sigo amándola, por eso aunque ella sea feliz con el, lo único que me impulsa en mi vida es amarla-

Ayako estaba petrificada y luego de mirarlo a los ojos le dijo- comprendo, entonces te contaré la verdad, siéntate-

Kaede se sentó nuevamente y mirándola a los ojos espero que ella hablara.

A: pues es verdad lo que te dije de Misato ella se caso con Sendoh y tiene dos hijos de él

Kaede agregó – si los vi. Ayer, el pequeño se parece demasiado al puercoespín-

A: si es casi igual, quizás por eso Misato lo ama tanto

KR: me lo imaginaba, lo sigue amando, pero ella se ve tan distinta, demasiado triste nunca fue así

A: tiene motivos, muchos para estar así

Rukawa la miró extrañado que podía haber pasado para que ella fuera tan infeliz

A: mira Rukawa, no sé si hago bien pero creo que Haruko tiene razón tu vuelta no es casualidad

KR: porque dices eso

A: pues la razón porque Misato está tan distinta es que hace dos años Akira Sendoh murió… fue horrible para todos pero en especial para Misato.

Kaede comprendió porque ese brillo había desaparecido en sus ojos y se dio cuenta por que aún vestía de negro

A: mira si no fuera por sus hijos que son los que le dan ánimos para vivir, ella se habría muerto de pena con él.

Ayako le contó un poco los detalles de ese trágico día y como Sendoh casi al morir le hizo prometer a Hanamichi que no la abandonaría nunca que cuidará a sus hijos y a pesar de tener un pequeño con Haruko los amaba como su fueran sus hijos.

Kaede sintió que su corazón se le partía en dos, ella había sufrido tantas veces porque la vida seguía castigándola quitándole todo lo que amaba, una lágrima rodó su mejilla para decirle

KR: por eso está así, prácticamente murió el día que Sendoh falleció.

A: así es, y tú llegas cuando se cumple justo en una semana el aniversario de su muerte, por eso mi sorpresa.

KR: yo no lo sabía, solo quería verla una vez.

A: mira Rukawa yo creo que aunque tu aún la quieres, perdiste la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, yo vine porque Haruko siente que Misato se merece una nueva oportunidad, y que tu también, esa es tu decisión, yo no voy a hacer nada, si quieres verla no te lo voy a impedir pero si no quieres saber nada de ella nunca nadie se entera de tu vuelta

KR: yo voy a buscarla, necesito decirle lo que aún siento por ella

A: pero Rukawa

KR: necesito decirle que aún me falta lo más importante para cumplir lo que ella me deseo que obtuviera en América.

Ayako no agregó nada y sólo le dijo- espero que todo salga bien, por ella, por ella.

Ayako salió un tanto perturbada del hotel dejando un Kaede Rukawa aún más confundido después de tanto tiempo podía haber un poco de esperanza en su vida. Aunque sentía que su suerte tenía relación directamente con su sufrimiento supo que no tenía nada que ver con él, era una casualidad de vida y su vuelta también lo era.

Luego de dar varias vueltas por la cuidad llegó a la fundación, estaba abierta de par en par habían muchas personas en su interior conversando, discutiendo sobre literatura, algunos jóvenes de preparatoria preparaban un trabajo seguramente de un taller, sonrió justo en momento que un niño de cerca de ocho años chocó con él.

El niño se disculpo y mientras lo miraba nuevamente, Kaede pudo ver quien era, no se imaginaba verlo ahí era aún horario de clases, lo observo con calma, era el retrato de Sendoh incluso se había levantado el pelo como él hoy día vestía en uniforme de la primaria Tomikaota y lucia un chico atlético, seguramente sería también un buen deportista como su padre, sintió correr los celos por sus venas, porque ese niño era la muestra mas palpable del amor que Akira con Misato se habían profesado.

El niño sonriendo le sonrió- hola, vienes por primera vez.

KR: si

Kaede mentía conocía esa casa de antes cuando era solo la vivienda de Misato

ASK: ahhh que bien, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sendoh Katsuragi Akira, como la fundación ves?

Kaede agudizó la mirada, el maldito aunque no estaba aún le recordaba con ese pequeño, lo que había sido para Misato en su vida.

KR: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rukawa Kaede

El joven lo miró sorprendido era el nombre de quien había escuchado tener una discusión de su padre con su tío Hanamichi ese cumpleaños que bebieron más de la cuenta y que terminaron ambos con el ojo en tinta por lo dicho, y posteriormente nunca más volvieron a nombrarlo.

AS: eres jugador de la NBA no?

KR: si

AS: si te escuche nombrar, jugaste con el tío Sakuragi no?

KR: en el mismo equipo y también jugué contra tu padre

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendidos y luego tratando de entender la situación le pregunto

AS: querías verlo a él

KR: Sendoh… no, quería ver a tu madre

A Rukawa le dolió decir esa frase, pero sin expresar lo que sentía le dijo- ella no esta, cierto-

AS: no llega en un rato mas, yo la estaba esperando para ir a entrenamiento pero no llegó así que me voy, si quieres espérala acá, ella no tarda.

El joven Akira se alejo sin despedirse y mientras Kaede entraba a la biblioteca donde muchos estaban leyendo se retiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

Akira Sendoh Katsuragi que sentía que algo extraño pasaba con ese jugador de la NBA, recordó esa ocasión no tenía más de 4 años y vio como su mamá se había molestado con su padre había bebido más de la cuenta y con la tía Haruko subieron a la habitación indignadas por el comportamiento de sus maridos.

El después de esconderse en las escaleras volvió y se instaló al lado de estos dos hombres que conversaban animadamente y reían fuertemente producto del alcohol estaban jugando póker cuando su padre le dijo a su padrino.

AS: oye pelirrojo y dime hubieras sido tan sociable si Misato se hubiera quedado con Rukawa

Su tío Hanamichi lo miró petrificado y luego suavizando la mirada le dijo- no me digas que el alcohol te puso inseguro de los sentimientos de Misado-

AS: no solo quiero saber tu respuesta

HS: la verdad, no creo que nunca hubiera jugado con el póker especialmente porque si juega tan bien como el básquet no tendría ninguna oportunidad, en cambio a ti te gano…

AS: es verdad, sabes eso fue lo único que no hice

HS: no puercoespín

AS: hace tiempo que no me decías así

HS: es verdad

AS: no haberle ganado en un partido de nuevo y…..

HS: y que?

AS: no haberle de vuelto el combo que me pego a la salida del hospital.

Su tío Hanamichi soltó las cartas y mirándolo incrédulo le dijo- que Rukawa fue a verla al hospital, nunca me lo dijo, ni tampoco Misato

AS: fue todos los días, yo lo vi, pero nunca se atrevió a entrar

HS: menos mal

AS: porque dices eso?

HS: la verdad

AS: supongo que nos tenemos confianza

HS: si Rukawa le hubiera hablado sabríamos que otra historia estaríamos viviendo

Su padre no pudo dejar de sentirse molesto y le dijo irritado.

AS: y como quieres que no me sienta inseguro, con lo que me dices ahora, si Rukawa aparece ahora que pasara

HS: no seas escandaloso, eso es pasado, Misato esta contigo además ella misma te eligió

Su padre se paro de repente y caminando hacia la chimenea le dijo- no se porque pero siempre he pensado que ella nunca me amado como quería a ese bastardo

HS: oye Sendoh que estas diciendo, estas equivocado

AS: claro tú eres su mejor amigo, pero no el que está compitiendo por su corazón, tú nunca has pasado por una situación igual

HS: a que no?

La voz de su tío Hanamichi denotaba que lo estaba poniendo en duda.

HS: quieres que te cuente un secreto

Sendoh lo miro petrificado y mientras caminaba hacia al lado del pequeño Akira le dijo- oye pequeño, no puedes decir nunca de esto, es una conversación de hombres y te consideramos igual así que tu también mantendrás la boca cerrada-

El niño cruzo su mano como que lo juraba y escucho con atención lo que decía su tío.

HS: tu crees que sólo Misato estuvo interesado en zorro, para que veas Haruko estuvo perdidamente enamorada del apestoso por 2 años, y si no fuera porque el zorro comenzó a salir con tu sabes, quien no se habría fijado en mi, aunque yo me vistiera como payaso.

Sendoh lo miro incrédulo y dijo- no, no es verdad-

HS: pregúntale a Misato

AS: no, no lo haré, es más ese nombre nunca más se nombrará en esta casa

HS: cual nombre Kaede Rukawa

AS: Hanamichi no seas altanero

HS: no lo soy, pero tú sabías en que condiciones conociste a Misato, ahora no te hagas el ofendido, además….

Hanamichi miró de reojo al pequeño niño y dijo- mejor me calló-

Sendoh se acercó serio y le dijo- además que? Termina la frase

HS: pues fuiste su primer chico no, y eso no cualquiera lo cuenta, menos con la fama del zorro

Akira mas dominado por la ira, le lanzó un golpe a la cara que dio de lleno, Hanamichi se devolvió cuatro pasos por el impacto y se llevó a la cara su mano, aun sonreía diciendo- eso si que me dolió, sendoh- y sin que su papá pudiera advertirlo le lanzo un combo tan bien dado que lo dejo en el piso

HS: mira puercoespín, a mi nadie me pega, menos por una burrada como esa, se feliz, ella te ama como nunca nadie te ha querido y no sería bueno que pusieras a cuestionar sus sentimientos.

AS: yo…….

HS: te voy a decir algo, Rukawa la perdió porque nunca fue sincero, quizás puede que la haya querido mucho pero no cambio, nunca le dijo lo de su fama, y eso arruinó todo, no cometas sus errores, ella te ama y no sería bueno que te dejaras llevar por los celos; además el zorro apestoso esta lejos y le va bien, así que no te preocupes, vive tu vida con los tuyos.

Hanamichi le ofreció la mano y levanto a Akira del piso, los dos se miraron frente a frente y luego un momento Sendoh suavizó su mirada y le dijo- tienes razón, creo que me estoy poniendo viejo-

HS: si debe ser eso.

Los dos se abrazaron y luego de un momento le dijo- vamos Akira chico, acostarnos antes que las damas nos vengan a pegar con el uslero.

Hanamichi tomó la mano de su ahijado y Sendoh los siguió detrás entró a su habitación y cuando caminaba la luz se encendió Misato lo miraba duramente y le dijo- parece que se te pasaron las copas-

Akira bajo la mirada y dijo- me siento viejo, demasiado viejo-.

Su esposa se salió de la cama y sin decir palabras lo desvistió tiernamente le colocó su pijama de franela que tanto le gustaba y mientras le tomaba la mano le dijo- no somos viejos, aún nos queda mucho por vivir amor y no pienso pelear por tonteras.-

Sendoh se abrazó a su cintura apoyando su cabeza en su regazo quedándose dormido de inmediato, dándose cuenta que ella lo amaba, tal como decía el pelirrojo.

Fin flash back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Primero agregar en un comienzo pensaba tener otro final de esta historia….pero me arrepentí y además los comentarios también ayudaron a que tomará otro rumbo, las cosas se están aclarando y espero terminarle en el próximo capitulo._**

**_Elena: gran parte de este vuelco puedes decir que fue "tu culpa", si no quieres nada al lindo de Akira, finalmente le terminamos dando una nueva oportunidad a Ru, no hay caso con Kaede nos termina conquistando a todos. (dios que no escuche Sendoh esto o Mitsui porque me vendrán a golpear jijijiji)_**

7


	12. Un aliado y una nueva oportunidad

_**Capitulo 12: Un aliado y una nueva oportunidad**_

Rukawa se había sentado en uno de los tantos sillones de la sala mientras recorría con sus ojos ese lugar prácticamente no había cambiado y aunque sólo lo había visto una vez lo tenía grabado en su memoria.

Espero casi por una hora cuando desde el pasillo la vio pasar, ella conversaba de seguro con una secretaria que le daba una buena cantidad de correspondencia, después de tomarla le dijo- Reiko, puedes llevarme un café a la sala azul, voy a revisar tranquila eso allá- Rukawa se levanto y espero que ella le llevará el café y con toda las emociones a flor de piel entró a la sala.

Golpeo la puerta pero no hubo respuesta y decidió entrar aún estaba en eso cuando sintió su voz- que se te olvidó Reiko-

Kaede no contesto nada, solo entro y cuando cerro la puerta ella lo miró, las cartas que aún sostenía en la mano cayeron y luego de algunos segundos, pronunció su nombre - Rukawa-

KR: hola Misato tanto tiempo

Ella no dijo nada, solo apoyo su cuerpo sobre una silla, tomándose la cabeza le dijo- que haces acá-

KR: quería verte

MK: porque

KR: porque….. Muy fácil, porque no he podido lograr lo que me deseaste la ultima vez que hablamos

Misato recordó esas palabras que casi le quemaron el alma, ella había sido una más pero a pesar de eso le deseo que fuera muy feliz

MK: que no lograste, ahora eres muy exitoso

KR: el éxito es una circunstancia de mi juego, pero yo aún no he podido ser feliz, en 15 años aún no he podido olvidarte, desde hace 15 años que te sigo amando

MK: Kaede…….

La chica bajo la mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, todo su cuerpo se removía por los recuerdos, sus recuerdos vividos con Kaede, los 13 años de felicidad vividos con Akira Sendoh parecía que todo le removía el alma para decirle, si aún vives, aún sientes amor.

Misato no volvió a subir la mirada, las lagrimas corrían por su cara y luego de un momento le dijo- por favor déjame sola, no ……yo……..no, por favor

Kaede comenzó a caminar hacia ella, no le importaba para nada sus palabras, quería decirle muchas cosas y la oportunidad era casi única.

Estaba muy cerca de menos de un metro cuando ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo- Kaede

Rukawa se acercó a ella y la acurrucó en sus brazos, ella sólo agacho la vista y lloró con más fuerza en sus brazos, aún lo hacía cuando alguien abrió la puerta y con una frase los hizo separarse- que pasa Misato, quien es este-

Kaede conoció de inmediato la voz y cuando lo vio a los ojos supo que el sabía quien era, y Hanamichi solo agregó- zorro-

Rukawa lo observaba con esas miradas de siempre, el hielo volvía sus venas y le dijo- idiota-

Misato que aún no sabía que pasaba por su mente, sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban y perdió la conciencia, Kaede que estaba cerca alcanzo a evitar que ella cayera, Hanamichi corrió a su lado y le dijo- Misato, dios zorro que le hiciste-

Kaede no dijo nada, era claro había causado tanta conmoción su rencuentro que no podía con eso.

Sakuragi arrebatándosela de sus brazos le dijo- no se que haces acá tu, no se que pretendes pero sigues haciendo mal a la gente, porque no te quedaste en América y dejaste a todos vivir tranquilos-.

Hana había puesto a la chica en un sillón mientras miraba indignado a Rukawa, que con una frase como nunca lo desarmó.

KR: porque yo aún la amo, la quiero aunque ella no sienta nada por mí, y si volví es porque no podía seguir sin ella.

HS: ella no te pertenece

KR: pero la necesito, y si puedo entrar de nuevo en su vida me quedaré

HS: ha si, y tu familia

KR: que familia

HS: no formaste lazos allá en América

KR: no, nunca compartí mi vida con nadie, lo entendí tarde, pero me di cuenta que ella siempre ha sido mi inspiración.

HS: que tu que?

KR: que la sigo queriendo

HS: pero ella

KR: si lo sé, se de sus hijos, se de Sendoh, se de su muerte y quiero que ella vuelva a sonreír, como antes

Hanamichi lo miraba petrificado y le dijo mientras bajaba la vista- no se si te merezcas una oportunidad-

KR: no me la merezco pero la necesito, solo eso me basta para ser feliz.

Sakuragi lo miró de forma fría y luego le dijo- Rukawa será mejor que te vayas ha sido demasiado para Misato verte, ella aún no esta bien, entiendes-.

Rukawa le dijo- supongo que tienes razón pero volveré, necesito decirle muchas cosas

Kaede caminaba hacia la puerta pero la frase de Hanamichi le rompió casi el alma

HS: oye zorro dime podrás soportar que durante más de 15 años ella nunca pensó en ti, que si ahora te acepta sólo es porque Sendoh no esta junto a ella, pero su amor perdura con los niños podrás mirarlos a los ojos y no sentir celos de lo que pasó antes, podrás soportarlo.

Rukawa se dio vuelta estaba claro que no lo había pensado y le dolió eso, el por 15 años sólo pensó en poder dormir a su lado, pero ella los pasó con otro hombre durante todos esos años, y lo peor era que había sido Sendoh su enemigo numero 1.

Luego de unos segundos de duda le dijo- si espere 15 años para volver, no será para perderla por una tontera además como tú dijiste Sendoh esta muerto y nada puede hacerse y los niños son también de ella y eso me importa-

Hanamichi agudizó la mirada y serio le dijo- estás distinto zorro, distinto-.

Rukawa se dio vuelta y salió del salón, sin darse cuenta corrió algunas cuadras para huir de ese sentimiento que había vuelto casi intacto desde hace 15 años mientras lanzaba una carcajada dijo- como es posible que siga queriéndola igual que un niño, amada mía, Misato puedes dejarme nuevamente entrar en tu vida-.

Kaede llegó a su hotel y se tendió en la cama y cuando a penas cerró los ojos, el teléfono le interrumpió su sueño, Rukawa contesto molesto-. Si quién llama a esta hora-.

Por el otro lado de la línea guardaron silencio pero luego de algunos segundos le habló- sigues con el mismo genio Rukawa parece que no te hizo nada de bien, América-.

Kaede no sabía quién era y le pregunto- y no tiene nombre el simpático, o crees que yo me voy a acordar de todos después de 15 años.-

-ja – dijo la voz –soy Mitsui, Rukawa supe que habías vuelto-

KR: si es verdad, volví me dijeron que estabas jugando aún en el equipo del idiota

HS: si, te informaron bien, y que vas hacer ahora, no me digas que ya te vas acostar

KR: puede ser, hoy no fue un buen día

HS: ahhh …..Me imagino la viste no?

KR: si

HS: vamos Rukawa te invitó a comer y conversamos, tienes que tener la visión de un hombre y no sólo de las viejas chagüíneras de Ayako y Haruko, que me perdonen pero así son.

Rukawa sonrió y luego de algunos segundos le dijo-

KR: estoy en el Ritz, nos juntamos en el lobby en una hora

HS: ahí estaré

Kaede cortó el teléfono y supo que por fin ahora obtendría más respuestas, a pesar de haber conversado con las dos chicas no sabía los detalles y necesitaba desesperadamente respuestas.

Hisashi estaba puntualmente en el lobby y sorprendió a Rukawa se veía sumamente guapo, vestido de –negro y una chaqueta de cuero corta, con líneas blancas, mantenía esa mirada de desafiante que siempre tenía y Kaede no pudo dejar de pensar que a pesar de los años se mantenía igual.

Mitsui le esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo- no has cambiado nada, Rukawa.-

Kaede le estiró la mano para saludarlo, pero Mitsui lo atrajo y lo abrazó fuertemente diciendo- parece que te fuiste ayer, zorro dormilón, hemos seguido mucho tu carrera, pero bueno era de esperarse siempre fuiste condenadamente bueno-.

Rukawa lo miro a los ojos, era sumamente sinceros y se sintió bien porque desde su llegada a Japón no había visto una mirada de cariño, todos con aquellos que había visto lo miraban con temor, con recelo y hasta con rechazo e incluso dolor, menos él.

Ambos adultos permanecieron mirándose un momento hasta que Hisashi quebró el ambiente.

HS: bueno vamos a comer ahí conversamos, te parece, supongo que necesitas algunas respuestas no?.

Kaede asistió con su cabeza y espero que Mitsui caminara al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa lejana donde pudieran conversar sin problemas. Después de pedir la orden Mitsui le pregunto lo inevitable.

HS: la viste no, viste a Misato?

KR: si, ayer, hoy converse con ella, aunque fue sólo un momento

HS: si me contó el entrenador- mitsui puso una cara cómica y agregó- claro ahora que Sakuragi es el entrenador del equipo de Kyoto se cree importante el mono-

Rukawa trató de esbozar una sonrisa y pensó porque él no había seguido siendo un basquetbolista, aún era joven y podía ha ver tenido la misma carrera que él, pero en ese momento sólo quería saber sobre Misato.

HS: te dolió verla no?

KR: ella….ella esta distinta.

HS: si, era que no, perdió al hombre que amaba

Rukawa agudizó su mirada dolía, dolían esas palabras

KR: y que le paso al puercoespín, Ayako no dijo nada

HS: bueno Ayako no esta convencida mucho con tu regreso, sabes pero eso no importa, respecto a Sendoh bueno una mala jugada del destino, seguía siendo un buen jugador de básquet estaba en el equipo del pelirrojo, yo jugaba en otra ciudad y bueno se empezó a sentir mal, pero no quiso ir al médico, y cuando fue ya era inevitable, estaba demasiado mal.

KR: ahhh, que le dio al idiota

HS: Sendoh se enfermó de cáncer al colón, aunque luchó mucho por salir adelante, al final no le pudo ganar a la enfermedad

KR: que pena –Kaede a pesar que aún lo odiaba por haberse entrometido con la mujer que quería, sintió lastima de verdad-

HS: si fue una pena ellos estaban muy bien, sabes, alguna vez comentó Akira que eran demasiado felices

KR: si eso dijo

HS: si que eran demasiado felices, porque la vida le esta devolviendo todo lo malo que los había hecho pasar, pero parece que aún le quedaba por sufrir aún más

Kaede recordó como si fuera ayer todo lo vivido en ese último año en Japón cuando aún era un adolescente y todo lo que había pasado, se sintió nuevamente culpable porque una parte de ese dolor que Misato había vivido tenía directa relación con su persona.

KR: de verdad lo siento por Misato

HS: si una pena, Misato ya ha sufrido mucho y con Akira de verdad estaba bien, lo siento por decirte esto pero se veían bien, y vivían en función de ellos, y de sus niños, creo que eso finalmente es lo único que la mantiene con vida.

KR: claro

HS: si es una buena mujer, demasiado quizás y bueno dime aún sigues enamorado de ella o sólo es un capricho tu vuelta.

Kaede guardo silencio un segundo para posteriormente mirándolo a los ojos le dijo- puedes creerlo, yo quién nunca necesite a nadie, que todo me daba lo mismo y quién jugó con muchas personas al final se terminó enamorando como un niño de una chica que sólo había pensado en él. Mitsui le sonrió- era verdad, así era Rukawa-

KR: la sigo amando- y esbozo una especie de sonrisa

HS: me lo suponía, lo que seguro que te inquieta es saber si ella aún te estima no?

KR: claro, o sólo soy un mal recuerdo

HS: no lo creo, bueno fuiste un tonto en la escuela por lo que le hiciste pero todos cometemos errores, sabes?

KR: así lo espero

HS: no seria nada de malo para ella, yo la he notado y Hanamichi también que cada día que pasa se consume más…..claro los niños son un apoyo y su vida gira en torno a ellos, además ahora del trabajo de la fundación, pero se nota que cada vez que queda sólo se derrumba, Hanamichi ha contado que en varias ocasiones se sienta en la habitación donde normalmente conversaba con Sendoh, como si lo esperara. Yo se que lo que estoy diciendo suena raro, pero es claro que aún sigue queriéndolo, pero creo que ella necesita de un amor terrenal, Sendoh también lo querría así.

KR: por favor ayúdame

Hisashi abrió los ojos- esa petición de Rukawa sonaba desde el fondo de su corazón, además el nunca le pidió ayuda a nadie, se notaba que había cambiado-.

HS: en que te puedo ayudar

KR: necesito poder conversar con ella sin interrupciones, hoy no pude el mono pelirrojo llegó justo…y se que ahora va estar mas que nunca pendiente

HS: claro, era de suponer, acuérdate que nunca has sido santo de su devoción

KR: si lo sé

HS: déjame verlo ahora voy a llamar a Misato, y preguntarle que hará mañana, siempre la llamó o voy a verla, ella apoyado bastante a mi "novia" en su magíster

KR: tienes novia……-Kaede no pudo resistirse- no me imaginaba que alguien pudiera aguantarte

HS: mira quien habla- yo por lo menos sigo siendo simpático, pero tu….

KR: no te enojes felicitaciones, y no me extraña de Misato, ella siempre apoyado a todos

HS: bueno sólo falta que tú la apoyes

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y siguieron comiendo en silencio, esa nueva mañana Mitsui había hablado con su novia para ver que podían hacer para ayudar a Rukawa, y planearon toda una estrategia, como estaban realizando distintos seminarios necesitaban de un salón que les permitiera reunir a bastante gente y debían cotizarlos, ese mismo día Angie la novia de Hisashi llegó a la fundación para pedirle consejo a Misato ella no se sorprendió al verla siempre lo hacia y le pareció fantástica la idea de arrendar un salón, porque la fundación esta ocupada.

Cuando Angie con michy se subieron al auto pudieron conversar tranquilos.

AW: hey jugador de tres puntos me debes un favor bien grande, si Misato se entera que todo fue planificado me mata y no me ayuda mas

HM: no seas escandalosa, no se enterará acaso que tú le digas

AW: si tú lo dices, debes tener mucha confianza en ese Rukawa

HM: si algo, pero se lo merece, aunque todos los demás opinen lo contrario

AW: no te conocía ese lado pero me gusta- le sonrió-

HM: entonces en que quedaron?

AW: mañana me acompañara al ver el salón del hotel Ritz no está ahí tu amigo

HM: perfecto, a que hora

AW: como las 10 de la mañana después de dejar a los pequeños en la primaria

HM: pobre Rukawa va a tener que madrugar, me pregunto si seguirá igual de dormilón que siempre.

Angie lo miro divertida y volvió hablar- yo se que misato es puntual yo la voy a llamar justo a las diez diciendo que me surgió un problema con un trabajo y si ella puede ver el salón por mí y que me de su opinión, lo demás dependerá de ese Rukawa, oye michy si ella llega a sufrir le voy a decir a Hanamichi, para que te mate a golpes a ti y ese Rukawa

HM: no como crees, serías capaz, veo que no me tienes confianza, bruja

AW: solo te advierto, ok

Mitsui le sonrió y mientras marcaba su celular le guiño el ojo, ahí hablo con Kaede que no lo podía creer y al terminar sólo le agradeció a michy desde el fondo del corazón.

Esa mañana Kaede despertó mas temprano que nunca se baño prolijamente y bajó a tomar desayuno con calma, mientras había pedido que su habitación fuera limpiada, comió lentamente mirando compulsivamente la hora, bufo molesto eran recién las nueve de la mañana y todavía faltaba una hora; paseo por las instalaciones del hotel durante un rato pero los nervios lo volvieron al lobby no quería perder esa oportunidad, trato de esperarla en uno de los sillones que están en un sector mas apartado pero donde manejaba toda la visión del lobby, cinco minutos para las 10 la vio llegar, lucía un traje negro de satín muy hermoso, bastante sencillo pero que delineaba bien su cuerpo, un pequeño pañuelo rojo estaba amarrado en su cuello y su pelo tomado en un moño bastante formal, realizó una pequeña mirada al lobby seguramente pensó Kaede buscando a su acompañante, y sacó su celular.

Por la lejanía no pudo escuchar que estaban hablando pero supuso por su cara que no le había gustado para nada la respuesta, se acercó al lobby y hablo con el recepcionista, era joven de seguro que veinteañero y al observar detenidamente a la mujer que le dirigía la palabra se puso colorado, trataba de mantenerle la vista pero seguramente le sorprendía tanto que a penas podía disimular, tomó el teléfono tontamente y llamó seguramente al administrador, que a los pocos segundos llegó, Misato luego de las presentaciones, le siguió escuchando atentamente lo que le decía, pasando muy cerca de Kaede.

Rukawa se mordió los labios al verla pasar, se sentía aún un adolescente frente a ella, espero que volviera y no habían pasado más de 15 minutos cuando ella volvía con el hombre, se despidió y se dirigió nuevamente al mesón, el joven aún sonrojado le pasó unos documentos, y en ese momento Kaede supo que era el momento de actuar.

Misato estaba conversando aún con el recepcionista que lucia aún más sonrojado, ella lo miraba un tanto fríamente y no se dio cuenta cuando Rukawa llegó hasta su lado, se colocó a pocos centímetros de ella y mirando al muchacho le habló- puedes pasarme la llave de mi habitación por favor-

Las miradas de los dos se centraron en él mientras. El recepcionista le decía- que numero señor- Misato aún sorprendida le dijo- Kaede-

Rukawa fijó su mirada en ella, y dijo -436- y notó como sus mejillas se colocaban rojas, casi como las del recepcionista, su boca se llenó con el sonido de su nombre- Misato, que haces acá-

Bajando la vista contesto- yo….estaba viendo algo….para unos amigos

KR: podemos conversar….por favor

La chica había agarrado su cartera estrechándola con su pecho y tratando de huir le dijo-yo me tengo que ir- y comenzó a caminar, Kaede la siguió y tomándola de su brazo le dijo nuevamente- por favor Misato podemos conversar, por favor-.

Misato elevó la mirada y con algunas lágrimas le dijo- kae, yo….

KR: por favor, ven conmigo, quiero decirte muchas cosas- Rukawa le tomó delicadamente su mano y la guió a los ascensores, Misato mantenía la vista baja, y al escuchar el timbre del elevador miró a Kaede, él tenía su mano entrelazada con ella y la tiró sutilmente hacia el ascensor, la puerta no se había cerrado cuando ella le pregunto.

MK: porque volviste…..porque ahora…

Kaede la miró de reojo y contesto- no volvía antes de miedo….de miedo de verte junto a él, no quería volver por eso y luego de tantos años decidí que ya no podía seguir escondiéndome y me acorde de tus palabras ese día cuando nos despedimos, que fuera feliz….

Misato recordó nuevamente ese día- si recuerdo, me dijiste…..

KR: que habías sido una más…. pero mentí estaban tan desconsolado al escogerlo a él que dije eso para dañarte lo siento…de verdad

MK: nunca quise dañarte, pero él

KR: te amo como yo no lo supe hacer, lo sé, y supongo que aún lo amas, no?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Kaede camino de la mano con Misato y mientras él abría la puerta le contesto- si aunque ya no esté conmigo- al cerrar la puerta Kaede camino hacia la su balcón y miró el océano a través de su ventana

KR: lo sabía, pero de todas maneras necesito preguntarte algo

Misato se sentó en la cama, sabía que era el momento de la verdad- y por mi aún sientes algo-

MK: debo ser sincera contigo….yo no había pensado en ti desde ese momento, mi vida giraba en torno a Akira y nuestros niños….

KR: lo sé, pero… yo no deje de pensar en ti

Misato cerró los ojos, le llenaba el alma esas palabras

MK: pero al verte…

Kaede se dio vuelta y se acercó hasta ella, se arrodillo y le pidió una respuesta- al verme que sentiste, valió la pena después de tanto tiempo seguir amándote

MK: yo…………….creo…… te amo pero tengo miedo, tu……

KR: no esta vez no lo echaré a perder, estoy bastante viejo para hacer tonteras, seré tuyo, sabes siempre lo he sido, sólo que no lo entendí hasta perderte, has sido la única mujer que me ha conocido a fondo, que pudo derretir esa pared de hielo que había construido a mi alrededor

MK: kae….- misato apoyo su mano en su pecho

KR: misato, mi dulce ángel comenzaremos de nuevo, tu y yo, los dos

MK: pero mis pequeños y Hana y los demás…..

KR: me los ganare a todos, ya veras, no voy a dejar que nadie te aleje de mi, te lo prometo Misato.

Kaede se acercó a ella y la beso dulcemente, los recuerdos le llenaron el alma se separó unos segundos para agregar--te amo- ella lo afirmó de los hombros y con su otra mano acarició su cabello- kae- solo mencionó, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en ese beso, cada vez más apasionado, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta comenzaron a desnudarse lentamente, Rukawa la miraba admirando su cuerpo se mantenía casi tan hermoso cuando eran adolescentes y lo beso delicadamente haciéndola estremecer.

Ambos amantes se presionaban hasta el limite, estrechando delicadamente, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos sus cuerpos haciendo que la piel pareciera estremecerse y derretirse entre ellos, Kaede la apoyo en la cama y la miro embelezado a sus ojos verdes, mientras se acercaba a besarla le decía- perdóname por no haberte dado lo que merecías, nunca supe amar y tuve que pasar viviendo con eso durante más de diez años para entender que siempre habías sido tu, amor mío, mi ángel-

Por el rostro de Misato rodaron algunas lagrimas, y sólo atino ante tan hermosas palabras acariciarle su rostro perfecto, a penas pudo hablar le dijo-kaede, has vuelto a darle una razón a mi vida- Rukawa le sonrió- el también lo sentía así

Comenzaron el juego de amarse, dejando paso desde la razón hasta la pasión, Kaede había perdido la cabeza desde el momento que la había visto llegar a su habitación, era demasiada la pasión contenida por tantos años y no pudo dejar de pensar que había sido un estúpido por perder esa oportunidad de estar durante todos esos años con ella y lo peor habérsela entregado en bandeja a Sendoh, sonrió ahora él no era más que un recuerdo y no sería un tonto al dejarse asustar por fantasmas.

Ambos cuerpos se entregaban con una devoción única demostrando que había sido un error separarlos, Kaede había desatado tiernamente su cabella que caía en sus hombros y rostros sensualmente le sonrió diciendo- eres hermosa ángel mío- a lo que Misato sólo pudo sonrojarse, se fundieron en un solo cuerpo hasta que sus corazones y espíritus estuvieron llenos de amor y cariño y aún mirándose a los ojos se tendieron en la cama, Kaede le acariciaba su rostro gentilmente mientras la respiración de ambos pasaba a un estado de mayor tranquilidad, habían tocado el cielo juntos y sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

Rukawa no pudo aguantarse las ganas de volver a estrecharla en sus brazos y manteniéndola a milímetros de su boca le volvió a decir todo lo que sentía

KR: amor mío, quiero estar en tu vida el resto de lo que me quede de mi vida, no perderé ningún día más, todo el mundo sabrá de te amo como el primer día, serás mi esposa y tus hijos serán mis hijos….los amaré como te amo a ti, porque Sendoh te amo tanto como yo.

Misato bajo la mirada se sintió un tanto culpable- lo había traicionado, o a su memoria, al entregarse a otro hombre, aunque debía reconocerlo siempre lo había amado, sólo que el amor de Akira había sido más fuerte y mas leal que la inestabilidad de Kaede.

MK: yo... quiero que me des tiempo

KR: no

Misato abrió los ojos. -Porque no-

KR: te lo dije no cometeré ese error de nuevo, hoy mismo hablare con Sakuragi, sólo te permitiré tiempo con tus pequeños porque quizás para ellos sea más difícil comprender pero los demás lo sabrán todo, además casi todos saben que estoy de vuelta, y que volví por ti

MK: de verdad

KR: si no puedo mentirte, me encontré con Haruko que aseguró que mi vuelta era una señal, Ayako no se mostró tan optimista y bueno Sakuragi que decir no, aún me odia, pero Mitsui y su novia me apoyaron gracias a ellos estás acá conmigo

MK: lo tenías todo planeado

KR: la verdad, sí, pero debes comprender que era la única posibilidad de poder hablarte sin mono de por medio, lo sabes no, y les pedí ayuda y Hisashi fue muy atento

Misato apoyo su rostro en su cuello y dijo- de acuerdo, pero necesito saber antes algo

KR: pregunta lo que quieras

MK: tendrás que volver a Estados Unidos

KR: si, pero sólo para cerrar mi relación con mi club, no renové contrato sólo queda una formalidad y vender mis bienes, ya nada me ata allá en cambio acá en Kanagawa nuevamente vuelve a girar mi mundo en torno a ti

MK: no quiero que te vayas

KR: mmmmm….mmm yo tampoco pero eso tiene solución será nuestra luna de miel, no te separarás un centímetro de mi

MK: kae….

KR: si Misato?

MK: no….solo abrázame, por favor

Kaede la estrecho en sus brazos y le susurró lo que tanto había guardado en su corazón por tantos años.

KR: te amo, misato, nunca deje de hacerlo y me arrepiento de no haber luchado por ti, creo que si yo hubiera sido más constante jamás nos habríamos separado…pero tenía tanto miedo de depender de otro…por eso he vivido entre sombras…de miedo de saber que dependo de los demás para ser feliz….y en especial que dependa mi alma de ti, para sentirme completo…perdóname, perdóname por querer vivir con esta coraza de soledad sabiendo que tu podrías haberme hecho más feliz que nunca.

Las palabras de Rukawa brotaban como agua…había juntando la fuerza suficiente para decirle honestamente todo lo que sentía, cerró los ojos aún se sentía vulnerable y sólo escucho el sonido la voz de su amada que contestaba

MS: kae….ya no eres de hielo…. Sabes yo nunca te vi así, aunque todo el mundo decía lo contrario…en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que tu sólo querías encontrar la felicidad…por eso te lo desee cuando te viniste a América…pero me equivoque porque no me di cuenta que era yo quien podía dártela…tu jamás has sabido demostrar mucho tus sentimientos y yo…bueno yo siempre he pensando en los demás…pero ahora que nuestras mascaras han caído en posible empezar de nuevo cierto?

KR: claro, así lo creo, así lo deseo, así lo sueño

Kaede le sonrió emocionado y le dijo- empezar de nuevo, pero sin olvidar lo pasado-

MK: jamás, vivir ahora contigo pero sin olvidar lo que fuimos.

KR: sin olvidar…

FIN

Ahhhhh que me ha costado este final lo escribí 15 veces y lo cambie cuatro más, no quería seguir alargando con problemas varios (por ejemplo la reacción de Hana y de sus hijos), creo que era suficiente.

Primero agradecer todos los reviews, cada uno de ellos un honor, porque los consejos y comentarios y felicitaciones, hacen que uno tenga más ganas de escribir nuevas historias y eso sigo haciendo.

Un especial saludo a reviews de Shadir, hipolita, belglez, Obana-chan, MaRukawa n.n,

Mayayako87, Darling Kitty que dejaron sus saludos. Gracias por seguir esta historia rosa, pero escrita con cariño.

Darling Kitty: un honor que hayas seguido este fics, y mejor aún que hayas dejado un review, ojala que el final no te decepcione ni nada, y creo que tienes razón de tu comentario pero para esta vez lo dejamos pasar…además lo interesante era el recuerdo.

Elena: que decir…..pues que estoy absolutamente agradecida de ti…me has dejado unos reviews interesantísimos y sobre todos sorpresivos (una de las características que más me gusta) y que eres un sol, una estrella y todo.

Gracias a todos.


End file.
